


The legacy

by fluffychanel



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, m-preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 49,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffychanel/pseuds/fluffychanel
Summary: Summary: Conditioned with a disorder that affects his prefrontal cortex, Aizen would normally be banned to Hell, since there's nothing to be done about his lack of emotional intelligence. That is without counting Urahara's uncanny ability to help others: when Urahara comes up with a study that provides a useful correlation to Aizen's enormous reiatsu levels, he'll be of use to Soul Society a little longer, just long enough to take advantage of the situation. Mpreg.Pairings: Urahara/Aizen, Kyouraku/Aizen, Ichigo/Aizen and Grimmjow/Aizen. Basically, slut Aizen, since there are already so many Harem/Ichigo/Harem, I thought why not pass that crown unto Aizen for a change.





	1. Chapter 1

The Legacy

Summary: Conditioned with a disorder that affects his prefrontal cortex, Aizen would normally be banned to Hell, since there's nothing to be done about his lack of emotional intelligence. That is without counting Urahara's uncanny ability to help others: when Urahara comes up with a study that provides a useful correlation to Aizen's enormous reiatsu levels, he'll be of use to Soul Society a little longer, just long enough to take advantage of the situation. Mpreg. 

Pairings: Urahara/Aizen, Kyouraku/Aizen, Ichigo/Aizen and Grimmjow/Aizen. Basically, slut Aizen, since there are already so many Harem/Ichigo/Harem, I thought why not pass that crown unto Aizen for a change. 

**Warnings:** E-rated because there's simply a lot more sex in it than in my other fics, but still not solely a PWP. It's also going to involve a lot of drama since Aizen will be his pure evil self in the fic: he's going to try his best to set his suitors up against each other, if he'll conform or not, in the end, will be up to the readers. See Readers' Choice. 

**Readers' Choice:** Since this fic is going to be an experimental type of story to see if it would catch attention, I'm going to give the readers the choice for the end: So, you can comment whether you want a _Happily Ever After_ where Aizen will conform in the end, and there will be a 'magical' solution for his lack of empathy. 

Or a _Never Ever After_ where Aizen stays his evil self and will ruin the lives of his suitors. (Don't worry though; there won't be any character death.) 

Regardless of the ending though, there will be Mpreg and also the loss of a child in the fic. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, its characters, storyline, etc. All rights belong to Tite Kubo. 

Chapter one 

Urahara passed the gates of the first division, and for a split second was confronted by the scars that decorated his face since the war. He wasn't one to be concerned over his appearance; neither was he one to look upon every surface that had a reflection to make sure he looked alright, but the scars were a thorn in the eye, -literally on his left side, though luckily his eyesight didn't suffer because of the attack. Benihime could restore any damage, assuming she felt like it of course... 

And although battle scars should be worn with pride, someone's visage is the first thing that comes to mind when thinking about someone, or at least when the blond thought of that special someone, it happened to be the case. 

It was also exactly the reason why Kisuke was stalling for time in the courtyard of the first division. Because underneath the grounds, that certain someone was still currently imprisoned, and the other's continued state of imprisonment in Muken would all come down to Mayuri's ability to persuade Central 46. 

And while it was initially Kisuke's idea -like most successful plans- it was better to convince the nobility with an active member of the Gotei 13, rather than with a former -presumed ex-criminal member- such as himself. 

It wouldn't earn Aizen's freedom immediately, at least not until Aizen had fulfilled a certain role, but with a time span of 100 years of limited granted freedom, in comparison to Muken for 20,000 years or an eternity in Hell, the blond was sure that Aizen wasn't about to protest Kisuke's 'contract'. 

Of course, it included certain...duties. 

But it's still undoubtedly better than practically a lifetime stuck in complete darkness. 

He saw his fellow scientist walking his way, grinning from ear to ear. 

Well...if that didn't spell a success... 

Rather than being briefed of the news in person, Mayuri simply steered him into the Captain Commander's office. 

"I've got the message," replied Kyouraku as soon as he saw Mayuri and Kisuke, before waving them over. "This takes some getting used to, but, if I'm not mistaken, Aizen will receive partial freedom while under your supervision and will be tasked to...breed?" he questioned amusedly. 

"Basically," Grinned Mayuri. 

Kisuke glanced at his partner in crime, who seemed ready to run away with the credits of coming up with the plan. "I did some research," the blond spoke up. 

Though Mayuri was quick to pick in with a, "We did some research." 

Kisuke gave the other a side eye while the captain of the 12th division did his best to ignore him. 

"Aizen's ancestors on his mother's side are the cause for Aizen's strong spiritual pressure. It's a recessive mutation in his genes that became dominant once given through from mother to son. Aizen's mother was the carrier of the recessive allele, and as it only mutates in males, Aizen was the receptor of that gene. Analysing remains of Aizen's grandmother and mother is not enough though, examination would be stuck-" 

Kisuke went on when Mayuri stopped for a second to breathe. "...If it wasn't for the Hogyoku that is. The orb makes it possible for Aizen to bear children, and in so is able to pass the gene that's responsible for the strong spiritual pressure on to the next generation." 

"And that generation will be 'donated' for research?" questioned Kyouraku with a subtle grimace, -clearly not in favour of their research. 

"Not really," responded Kisuke. "My children will be examined by me personally; they're otherwise going to be able to experience a normal life, outside of scheduled updates on their health." 

Their target for the research was small children, so of course, Kisuke wasn't going to risk letting someone like Mayuri handle the procedures. 

"But, it states here, and I quote what I received from the message," said the Captain Commander after briefly checking his note, "that the offspring of the multiple suitors will be claimed as research material. The significant reduction of Aizen's sentence translates into debt to Central 46, which will only be repaid by offering his heirs as a sacrifice." 

Kyouraku looked into Kisuke's eyes as the blond repeated, "Multiple suitors?" 

That was not the agreement he and Mayuri talked about. Aizen would be bearing his children, and no one else's. It was always risky doing business with his fellow scientist when the other was as trustworthy as Aizen himself... 

Mayuri turned to face him fully to explain the gist of Central 46's answer to the project. "Yeah, you see, the members weren't so keen on the idea of you being the only one to examine your children. Besides, other than a significant rise in intelligence, you really won't be a necessary advantage as a suitor. We're researching high pressure in the first instance, so why not add in mixed species to view the effect it would have on the mutation directly?" 

He could already guess who would be Central 46's choice since Kurosaki Ichigo had been a favourite candidate ever since the boy defeated Bach, and in so guaranteed the safety of the Seireitei once again. 

"It's a dominant mutation-" 

"And so are Quincy and Hollow genes," concluded Kisuke's lab partner with a simple shrug. 

Kisuke looked specifically at Mayuri. "Then you should know that cross-breeding is a risk. Hollows tend to be an aggressive species already; mix it with the mutation and you won't know what comes out." 

Not to mention other sorts of health risks that pertained to Aizen's offspring or the brunet himself, especially since Aizen wasn't exactly stable of mind either... 

"Well, that is exactly the point." 

Urahara couldn't believe it; he trusted Mayuri with helping him, not completely reforming his project. He finally had the chance to study Aizen's motives by researching the mutated gene, and in so find out the fact if it led to a possible correlation between the mutated gene and Aizen's...not so clear motives in the past. 

Aizen had been practically turned inside out over the past years in Muken in order to find an answer to the question, 'Are Aizen's deeds caused by an inheritable factor?' and study eventually exposed damage to Aizen's prefrontal cortex, and if that sort of brain damage is one of the major factors for lack of empathy, guilt or shame. It's still unclear whether the 'slight' psychotic behaviour of Aizen is the effect of the mutated gene or not... 

Although his hypothesis was seen as an insightful revelation, it immediately led to Central 46 banning Aizen to Hell instead, which was not the sort of outcome Kisuke had been going for. Sadly, he had to turn to Mayuri with his research in order to convince the members of another solution to the drastic turn of events. Since they were talking about a 'disorder' here. -Even though, besides the theory, the actual viable proof was missing... 

If the hypothesis is eventually backed up by his research though, the lives of Aizen's children were going to be in great danger of being destroyed, before they even have the chance to develop. 

Because who says the damage of the prefrontal cortex is not progressive by each generation? They would simply be creating anti-social super powers, and what sort of purpose would those kind of children serve to Central 46? 

Mayuri looked at Kisuke oddly when he relayed some of his concerns. "Aizen's offspring are meant to be researched. His lack of empathy is not suddenly going to transform into nurturing and loving feelings, and the point of the project isn't for Aizen to play mother hen, but to contribute to science." 

"So, his children are going to be literal sacrifices?" 

"Not literally: the children will be brought up in a controlled environment, under strict discipline and regulations." 

Aha, so that was the plan; the enormous pressure of the kids was going to be nurtured, so Aizen's offspring could be trained into toy soldiers... 

"What are your thoughts?" Kisuke questioned Kyouraku, quite certain that he would find a supporter in the Captain Commander. 

Though Kyouraku didn't seem to be following their quarrel, since the moment he heard his name, Shunsui seemed perplexed at the sudden question and asked for a repeat. "Oh no, I'm going to keep myself out of it." 

The easy way out, in other words... 

"However," the Captain Commander pushed the note aside and leaned his elbow on his desk as if stating his opinion was already a drag. "Times are changing. Jushiro is Soul King now, and he is planning to declare certain rights to young children." 

Something previously unseen in Soul Society, because the mere age difference didn't mean that children were to be treated any differently from their adult counterparts. In times of war, there is little reason to hold on to one's childhood. 

"If Aizen's offspring were to be mistreated, I simply need say a word," Shunsui placated Kisuke while warily glancing over at Mayuri. The captain of the 12th division grinned. "They'll be treated righteously; don't worry." 

"Right then." Shunsui concluded, "Who's going to inform Kurosaki?" 

Kisuke signalled that he was offering himself up for the task, as Mayuri had no tact after all. News like that had to be delivered carefully to the young male, since Ichigo, unlike Kisuke, probably didn't harbour any feelings towards Aizen. 

"And I'll tell the Arrancar." 

Kisuke quickly turned to face his lab partner. "The Arrancar?" 

It was the Captain Commander who elaborated, "Grimmjow Jaggerjaques. While I'll be informing the mother to be." 

'Was this turning into a gangbang? So much for his project...' 

-0- 

Grimmjow lay practically sprawled on the counter of the bar, awaiting his next drink, although he had a feeling that the Shinigami that was tending the bar was purposely skipping his request for a drink. 

The Shinigami world was far from the fucking happy fantasy that the blond weirdo had preached it to be. He was seen as an outsider, not only because he was a Hollow, but also because he had served under Aizen's rule. 

Thanks to his lordship, Grimmjow was transformed into an upgraded species of the Hollows, but other than the added fucking emotions, -actually especially because of them-, the blue haired one much preferred his simplistic life as an animal in the desert. He preferred it much more than the complicated mess of yet another stay in this fascist-centred world. 

The damn Shinigami world had more rules than Aizen on a bad day, and that was saying something... 

He wasn't gonna fit in, wasn't even gonna try, despite the lesson he got from the weirdo with the hat. Fuck their stupid military organisation when he wasn't even allowed to be recruited until after he proved himself a worthy citizen by getting his shit together. How the hell was he supposed to do that when he wasn't even allowed to work in the first place?! 

No job meant no money, and that inadvertently led to no place to sleep. 

And in no way was he going to accept the weirdo's offer to work at his candy store; the contract in the war with the other was already shady AF. 

And fuck the Shinigami who was muttering 'Hollow scum' under his alcohol induced breath. The former Arrancar was going to tear the fucker's head straight off the next time he so much as looked at Grimmjow again. 

"Arrancar." 

But his view was cut off altogether when someone called him out. 

"What do ya w-" he stopped mid-sentence to look at...the thing that came to sit next to him. 

The golden cones that posed as ears on the other's black and white painted mug were enough to attract attention, but the golden coloured teeth made it worse, especially when the other kept grinning wildly the entire time. 

The Shinigami world was full of weirdos, and then he had to believe that Hollows were the inferior species?... 

"What are your thoughts on Aizen?" 

Grimmjow didn't even need a second to spew out, "Fuck Aizen!" because that's exactly what he thought of the other. 

He just hadn't meant it in the actual physical sense... 

-0- 

Ichigo relaxed back into the couch. He could faintly hear his dad bothering his sisters in the kitchen with something, but for the rest, he was enjoying the peace and quiet. 

After finishing high school, he needed some time alone: a year to be exact. A year where he was going to think about whatever choice he was going to make for the future, something he previously never had time for. 

The evil was gone; both Bach and Aizen weren't likely to cause any trouble anymore, so the only time Soul Society was still in need of him was for minor emergencies, which compared to Bach, was neither exciting nor thrilling. Not that Ichigo depreciated the fact that he was able to help others, but he developed some kind of knack for the more dangerous variants, some days at least... 

Thing is, he just didn't know what exactly he wanted in life anymore because he never had the chance to focus on himself. Did he want to start college and get a degree in medicine so he could follow in his old man's footsteps? He would still be able to help others... 

That's at least the direction his father was indirectly urging him into. 

Or, he could devote himself to the life of a Shinigami. 

Defeating the Quincy king had Soul Society -or rather Central 46- finally recognising the full potential of Ichigo as a Shinigami. With his substitute status gone, he was offered a permanent place, directly into the Gotei 13, and as tempting as that was, Ichigo wasn't sure what to make of it. 

He just needed to be able to enjoy himself like any other young guy approaching twenty. But most of all, he finally needed some time to think things through because even though he just started life as a young adult, Ichigo felt as if he had already lived a lifetime... 

Renji and Rukia, his best pals, weren't taking things as slow though since the two recently announced their steady relationship, -that started even before the war. - Great for them, but Ichigo wasn't about to follow their lead. 

He had gone on a few dates with Inoue, and in those few tête-à-têtes, he learned that they were quite different, especially the way they each regarded their future... 

Ichigo vaguely heard Urahara's arrival and Hats-and-Clogs greeting his dad, so Ichigo yelled loud and clear, -so Urahara knew where he stood- "Nope, I'm not taking it; I'm on a yearlong leave!" 

The guy that was responsible for most of the support that he had received throughout the hectic years of war chuckled and walked into the living room, probably to try and convince him anyway. 

"It's not exactly work related, Kurosaki-san. But, to some, it might be perceived as some form of a workout." 

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the cryptic message. 

Curse the shopkeeper's ability to make him curious enough to question the other about what it would entail... but man, did he ever regret that... 

-0- 

Kyouraku did in no way agree with the role Aizen was meant to play for the next 100 years, but what could he do? He may be the Captain Commander, but with the majority of the members of Central 46 giving the green light on the 'project', his veto wouldn't even be considered. Not that he had any say in non-military arrangements in the first place... 

And the only reason why the contract was approved by the members was that Aizen finally fulfilled a nice purpose to repay the Seireitei for his crimes in the past. So far, Aizen served basically no purpose while the brunet remained imprisoned, on the contrary, he even cost Soul Society money. -what with the extra Onmitsukidou members guarding the underground prison. 

So, getting their advantage right out of capturing Aizen was exactly what the elite of the Seireitei was waiting on. 

But, using children in the process was not the right approach; they should never be the victims. Kyouraku was, therefore, going to keep a close eye on Mayuri when the kids were in the possession of the scientist. 

He was not even halfway through Muken's check points before he could swear he already felt an enticing spark from what he had come to know as a familiar reiatsu. And not only because since the Quincy war the key to freeing Aizen's reiatsu lay in Kyouraku's heart -and therefore the former lord's pressure lay already figuratively engraved into his beating organ- but, also because Aizen was good at entrapping a person. 

Aizen could be immensely enthralling, -if only to trap Kyouraku into 'accidentally' freeing Aizen or not- Kyouraku had to admit, that even without his zanpakuto, Aizen was pretty manipulative. 

The second he opened the other's cell door, Shunsui heard a smooth, "How gracious of you to accompany me with your presence again, Captain Commander." 

The short haired brunet didn't have to be physically able to beckon Shunsui over since the simple sight of a tongue flicking over straight white teeth was enough to make Shunsui comply with that silent demand. 

"You won't, however, be graced with my presence for much longer." 

He slowly undid the ties around Aizen's ankles, giving the former lord minimal leeway, and as soon as Shunsui loosened the straps around one of the brunet's legs completely, Sousuke was already enticing him for more contact. 

The smooth leg -bare visible red prints left by the ties- had snuck its way between Kyouraku's legs to caress softly along his inner thighs. 

Shunsui was currently kneeling on the floor with his right knee supporting his weight while his left foot was still planted on the ground. The Captain Commander took a hold of Sousuke's wandering appendage to place it on his left knee, -a safer option, since he was here for business, not pleasure this time- and took the courtesy to depressurize the skin that was reddened because of the ties that cut off Aizen's blood circulation. 

Certainly, something that had already occurred more than once, given that Sousuke's demeanour relaxed almost instantly in his hold. 

"Do not tell me that you have become bored of me, Kyouraku-san." 

"How could anyone become bored of you..." he muttered lowly and entirely for his own reminder, yet Sousuke heard it all the same, and a cocky quirk of Sousuke's lips was the answer. 

"The feeling is mutual. Whatever would I do without your foot rubs?" 

"There'll be enough company to replace my presence." The pleasant sigh that escaped the still partially tied up brunet vanished and dark brown eyes opened slowly to regard him. 

"Here in Muken? It might be a good opportunity to transfer me into a bigger cell then, mmh?" 

Kyouraku chuckled at the not so subtle coax before massaging his way up along the back of Sousuke's leg. Passing over a sensitive joint in the other's calve forcefully drew out that sigh anyways. "You are getting transferred." 

"Which is not a metaphor of locking me up in Hell, I assume?" Despite sounding quite certain of being spared from the depths of Hell, there might be a sliver of fear visible in the former lord's eyes. 

Not so reckless after all. 

But seeing as it was just as easily covered up with his usual charm, it was difficult for Kyouraku to take that uncharacteristic feature in mind. 

"No. Thanks to a certain someone's research you will be spared from that sentence." 

It was rather odd; here he was providing Aizen with the good news, while a couple of months back, the Captain Commander came bearing the news of the other being sentenced to Hell. It was also then that Shunsui had started visiting Aizen regularly. 

"I can already guess whose." 

Probably, since if there was ever anyone that did his best to capture Aizen, and alive at that, it would have to be, "Urahara Kisuke." 

Kyouraku nodded while unclasping the ties on Aizen's other leg to treat that limb in the same gentle manner. 

"I'll be under his supervision in the human world?" 

The hint of eagerness was somewhat of a bother to Kyouraku, although he wasn't sure why because Aizen out of Muken would inevitably be a better choice in living conditions. 

"No, you'll be transferred to the 12th division. There are underground facilities that serve as secure housing options should there be a chemical or biological disaster, courtesy of the potential of research going wrong." 

"I see." 

Neither was it the fact that Urahara would be in charge of Aizen now...or at least it shouldn't be. Kyouraku didn't have a 'thing' with Aizen, just...whatever it was even called, but certainly nothing serious. 

"Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jaggerjaques will be keeping you company as well." 

Kyouraku's rubbing turned into a light whispering touch as soon as Aizen's blood circulated perfectly throughout the blood vessels again. 

"That Kurosaki-san has the ability to become a scientist slightly baffles me already, but Grimmjow..." 

"Oh no," Kyouraku laughed. "Whatever experiments that need to be done will be handled by Kisuke; the other two are actually needed in order to...grant a specimen to experiment on." 

"I am afraid you lost me there," Sousuke replied in conflicted curiosity; the brunet sounded both uninterested and sceptical at the same time, yet he still managed to press involuntarily for more information. 

"Well..." being blunt wasn't exactly a problem to the Captain Commander, but informing Aizen of the simple purpose he'll be fulfilling for the next 100 years was daunting in its own way. "You'll be bearing them kids." 

"Come again?" 

Kyouraku made an agreeable noise, knowing that Aizen wasn't particularly looking for a repeat, but rather an elaboration of some sort. "The Hogyoku responds to its host's and the... suitor's desires and acts accordingly, meaning the orb will redirect the host's organs so there'll be room to form a fully functioning-" 

"No, that is not what I meant. The Hogyoku transformed me into a higher being; I know what it is capable of." 

"Right." 

"I thought Central 46 was of the opinion that my genes were faulty and therefore they gave me the verdict to be transferred to Hell, but, all of a sudden I am chosen as a perfect breeding mare?" 

"Basically." Shunsui stopped his caressing but had to pick up just as quickly at Sousuke's inclination to continue. "Thing is, those children will be used as research material, so you won't come in contact with your offspring, except for the nine months that you'll be carrying them." 

"Oh yes, and seeing as I am dubbed as a psychopath and thus have no ability whatsoever to love someone, it is righteous to take away my flesh and blood." It was said with no underlining emotion, yet it did get the message across. 

But Kyouraku was not the one who orchestrated all of this and frankly he could do without the negativity. He had problems enough to deal with on his own: his best friend disappeared up into the Royal Realm for all eternity, so he was practically on his lonesome again. Since the company he sought after the war to replace Jushiro was now being transferred out of his hands... 

He shrugged with open arms, stopping the caressing touches altogether. "It's 20,000 years in Muken or 100 years of sacrifice." Although in those 20,000 years Aizen had the chance to be shipped off to Hell the second Urahara confirmed Aizen's disorder. But in Kyouraku's mind, the choice translated into whether Aizen was willing to take that chance and await Kyouraku's sporadic visits or whether the bound brunet preferred to be subjected to being an object to be bred. 

"Well then, I think the choice is rather easily made." 

Shunsui didn't think that his expression was particularly hopeful, but Aizen's answer told him otherwise. 

"As much as I enjoy your company, Kyouraku-san, I think I am going to choose the latter." 

"Yeah," Kyouraku tried his best roguish smile, which without a single drop of alcohol was somewhat of a failure. "Sure." 

"I hope you do not mind." 

The other's stare was far too penetrating to escape with a half-hearted smile though. "No problem," he insisted so Aizen hopefully got the message and let it rest. 

"That does not mean I am not up for a proper farewell." 

Sure, Sousuke's thighs that spread involuntarily were a tempting sight, one that was almost printed behind his retina, but this time he was gonna pass on that opportunity. Kyouraku closed those supple thighs before retying Aizen's legs. Afterwards, he pressed a subtle kiss on the only small patch of skin that was still visible on Sousuke's legs before going back up into the first division because he needed a drink. 

-0- 

"What?!" Ichigo saw Hats-and Clogs act almost bashfully -scratching a hand through his blond hair- while the nature of his proposition was anything but innocent. "Wait, what?! And I don't get a choice in this?!" 

"Oh no, you do; it's just that when you say no, Central 46 will only allow Aizen to be transferred into Hell instead." 

So, he was more or less deciding Aizen's fate...which was an unfair thing to do because Aizen wasn't necessarily evil when he helped fight against Bach, alongside Ichigo nonetheless. But that didn't mean that Ichigo was suddenly obliged to throw away his own life for the sake of saving Aizen's. 

Babies...that is exactly the reason why it didn't work out between him and Inoue: she wanted a family, but Ichigo wasn't ready for kids by far. He was still searching for what he wanted in life and just wasn't ready yet for such a responsibility. 

And all of a sudden, the task is thrust upon him anyways?! 

Even the choice of his partner and children apparently was something he wasn't allowed to choose on his own...man, he really didn't have any luck in life! 

Ichigo vastly ignored his father's wretched cry of, "And I wanted him to marry a beautiful maiden, not a crook and another male at that..." because it only made his misery worse. 

"And if I won't do it, I'll have Aizen's death basically on my conscience for the rest of my life." Hell was far worse than death; the life of an eternity full of suffering and even Aizen didn't deserve that. "Don't feel sorry for Aizen, son; he lacks a conscience so no harm done. He won't mind Hell..." 

His father was doing his best to convince him of not taking up the offer while Urahara said, "Technically, he does have a conscience: it just lacks a form of empathy and it results in a different right from wrong than most beings are used to." 

Isshin nudged Urahara to stop talking. "Kisuke, don't pull him over to the dark side!" 

The blond shrugged, "I'm just saying-" 

Ichigo's father made a shushing noise. "Son, think about it: you'll never be able to rationalise with your kids since they'll be completely gaga." He saw Urahara shake his head in clear disagreement. "Plus, I will never be able to meet my grandchildren...do you know how sad that makes me?" his father finished in a sob. 

Okay, yeah, they were both overreacting. How was he ever going to get a moment's rest to think about it himself? 

"A hundred years?" 

Urahara nodded subtly while Isshin mumbled, "That's a long time..." 

"Ten years in the human world," Ichigo replied to his father. 

"Way longer than your leave," his old man pressured lightly. 

"Kurosaki-san, you'll be allowed to leave the facility to pursue a stable life: say for instance a job, just as long as you spend the night and occasionally..." 

"Smash Aizen?" 

Ichigo's straightforward query had his father sob almost uncontrollably in the palm of his hand. 

"Yeah," Urahara answered with a flutter of his fan while hiding a snarky smile in response to Isshin's fit. 

"So, it's no form of commitment?" 

"You do need to be available to the project for about a century, but you're not required to bond with Aizen." 

At least there was that... 

"You're not thinking of actually doing it, are you?" questioned Isshin frightfully. 

He never thought himself as gay; then again, he never had time to explore that option thoroughly either... and college was normally the right time to experiment. 

"Can't I just...you know, jack off into a cup?" he asked carefully with a slightly red hue to his cheeks. 

"No, Kurosaki-san, the Hogyoku won't be able to pick up on your desire to breed." 

Ichigo picked up the stamp that was going to transform his consent on paper with the help of his reiatsu. Isshin was long since dramatically crying out the 'end' of his son, while it was technically going to be the beginning, but whatever... 

And Urahara...he seemed rather happy that Ichigo was sealing the deal for some reason...


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Kyouraku stood together with Aizen and Urahara at the entrance of the lab station that would become Aizen's residency for the next 100 years. Gone were the black ties because the key to Aizen's locked pressure was enough to keep the former lord under control, especially with at least two strong -reiatsu wise- men to accompany him for a century. 

The long white kimono that Sousuke donned reminded Shunsui all too much of the image as if he was giving away the criminal. 

What a missed opportunity to request a dowry from Kisuke...because the strong bitter alcohol that Shunsui retrieved from his trip to Karakura Town last week was expensive. 

Thankfully, it did the job within two cups... 

To be honest though, Aizen didn't exactly fit the picture of a blushing, timid bride; in fact, he seemed rather ardent to set foot in the glass-cased station. 

"Only handprint recognition in order to enter?" 

"Yeah," Kisuke answered with a demonstration of the scan. "Your three suitors and the Captain Commander, but not yours though," he finished gleefully while stepping through the secure door. 

"I am impressed." 

Shunsui also had to admit that it looked far better inside than it did from the outside because once past the metal doorway, there was nothing visible of the glass covered walls, nor the lab station itself. It's like they stepped into a simulation that automatically transferred them to the other end of the Human world. 

Sousuke even let out a pleased, "Aw...a white picket fence is all that I ever wanted in life..." 

Kyouraku had to prevent a sigh of resignation falling from his lips at that because it did look nothing but perfect. 

Still, upon stepping inside, the grand modern house had somewhat of a disillusioned ideology because even though it was meant to play house, most of the children would never be able to play in the big backyard... And the white house suddenly seemed a lot more sombre, or maybe that was caused by Shunsui's diminishing alcohol buzz... 

Showing them through the hallway and right into an open kitchen that connected to the living room, the blond informed, "All you see is real." 

And modelled after the real world's architecture apparently; the kitchen that connected to the living room, with a half wall that separated the two rooms, was equipped with a modern stove in between granite covered countertops, overhead cabinets, and a cooking island within the kitchen to seat three people. A dining table -fit for eight at least- was conveniently situated a little further in. 

As Kyouraku toured around, he saw a flat shaped box -what he came to know as a TV- hanging from the wall. 

"The fridge is full," he heard the blond inform them, with an accompanying sound of the said fridge being opened and closed again. 

When Aizen redirected the tour by joining Kyouraku in the living room, Urahara followed naturally. "Entertainment enough," the blond took to confirming that fact by grabbing a remote and turning on the television. "I'll explain the mechanisms later," he assured Aizen as said brunet shook his head dismissively. 

Shunsui could have entrusted Urahara with the fact that Aizen wasn't one to be interested in the mundane lives of another. "Books are-" he began but was just as soon cut off by an enthusiastic Kisuke pointing in the direction of the bookcase on their left. 

As Sousuke browsed through a few of those books, Shunsui addressed Kisuke, "Nice simulation; you definitely got yourself and your fellow scientists covered in case of an emergency." 

"It's only designed as a last resort." 

Sousuke glanced up, peering at the blond above the coverage of the book. 

"Perfection can get...dreary sometimes." 

Sousuke snorted at Kisuke's answer -whether the contents of the book had something to do with it or not- and returned the book in its place on the shelf to inspect the rest of the room. 

"Which is why you, Grimmjow, and Ichigo are able to walk freely in and out of this optical illusion," Shunsui concluded, which was basically the undeniable truth. 

Kisuke flicked his head indecisively, "Being cooped up in the same environment can become maddening." 

Not exactly good therapy for Aizen then, assuming that the former lord is already a little deranged. 

"Is the door actually accessible to go outside?" 

They both looked at Sousuke, who was trying to get it to open. 

"It's a slider door," Kisuke told him before going over to give the short-haired brunet a helping hand. 

The backyard was just as...optically flawless. 

But, the grass was a little too green in Kyouraku's opinion, and the artificial sun shone a little too brightly... 

He saw Aizen giving the swing set in the far distance a lingering look. 

"I wasn't sure if a sandbox would be too much, but I can always add one if you want to," Kisuke offered to the silently judging brunet. 

Shunsui didn't know what was more painful: the attempt of Kisuke at making small talk with Sousuke -as if the brunet was a bonded partner already- or the way that the attempt at a future burned heavier in Shunsui's stomach than the two cups of brandy that he drank in advance of escorting Sousuke here... 

Sousuke finally returned Kisuke's look and responded with an odd, but still funny to Shunsui, "I was not aware that Grimmjow was in need of a litterbox," to which the brunet looked up at the fake sun and mumbled, "I am so glad I lived in a desert with him then..." and went back inside afterwards. 

The blond was left speechless; they both were actually, but Shunsui couldn't help the snort of laughter when confronted by Kisuke's bemused features. 

Once back inside, the tour continued. "There's only one bathroom downstairs, but that's because four bedrooms already take up a lot of space." 

'Well...it's a simulation...' Kyouraku wanted to throw in, 'space obviously shouldn't matter,' but left it for the sake of keeping up that dreamlike haze. 

Kisuke stopped at the master bedroom, "This is your room." 

A king-sized bed was placed so whoever lay on the bed had a view of the garden. 

Aizen took a place on the edge of the mattress before invitingly laying down, legs spread just the slightest, but the implication certainly showed through. The words, "Why won't you come and join me?" were either directed at him or the blond next to him, but Shunsui did the right thing and respectfully looked at Kisuke. 

Even though Urahara definitely had no monopoly on Aizen yet. 

The blond cleared his throat and opened the door connected to Aizen's room. "The nursery can be found here." 

Which made Aizen suddenly sit up straight, back on the edge of the mattress. He didn't, however, follow Kisuke and Shunsui into the nursery. 

The baby room was likely a dream for any mom-to-be since it had a couple of spacious cribs -fit for triplets or twins- placed nicely against each wall. And it still did not clutter up the space at all. Big drapes with a baby yellow tint covered just the edges of the cribs. A changing table was placed in front of a window and accents of typical kid-friendly objects -like a rocking horse- lay around the plush covered flooring. 

Kisuke explicitly waited in the doorway on Sousuke, and, when the brunet still hadn't joined them after a while, queried, "Aren't you going to take a look?" 

"I do not see why when I am meant to give those children away at birth," Sousuke expressed in a stoic tone. 

Kisuke looked taken aback. "You weren't informed?" and gave Shunsui a sideways glance. "Our children are going to grow up here; why else would I have a couple of extra bedrooms upstairs?" 

'Oops,' he might have forgotten to mention that detail... but it's not like that concerned Shunsui in the slightest, so whatever... 

Aizen looked neither pleased nor relieved about that. "I did not sign up to take care of crying children." 

Not that it discouraged Urahara, "Then I will take care of them." 

"Where is your room?" Kyouraku questioned, not only as a way to lighten the mood but also as a confirmation and personal reassurance that the blond didn't necessarily have to sleep next to Aizen each night. 

The blond motioned in the direction opposite the nursery -still next to Aizen in other words, but there was at least a concrete wall that separated the two. 

"Our rooms are smaller, minimally decorated, and besides a bed and a dresser, not nearly as furnished as yours," Kisuke informed Sousuke while moving on to show them the blond's room. 

To be fair, Sousuke wasn't exactly paying attention; the brunet wasn't even discreet about it. Though it must have been because it was rather obvious that Kisuke was trying to give Sousuke a 'good' feeling about his trapped situation. 

"And upstairs are rooms for...future purposes so to speak?" Sousuke asked dismissively. 

Kisuke nodded. 

"No basement or attic?" 

"A basement, yeah, which serves as my lab slash delivery room." 

The brunet frowned. "Mmh..." and sighed deeply before disappearing back into his room. "Well, I'm going to make myself at home." 

The opening of the mechanical doors signalled the arrival of the next suitor, so Kyouraku was left alone as soon as Urahara decided to give the newcomer the same welcoming. 

He continued standing there awkwardly until the door of Sousuke's room opened again, and the shorthaired brunet dashed out to grab a hold of Shunsui's wrist to drag him along into the bedroom. 

The sudden returning brashness of the other and the younger male's haste to get Shunsui undressed was quick to sober Kyouraku completely back up. And he reluctantly stopped the intrusive hands from their exploring path underneath his Shinigami uniform. "No," the Captain Commander told a leering Aizen in a hushed manner. "I can't be doing this with you anymore." 

Sousuke sidled up to him anyways, pressing into Shunsui's body to whisper, "How about we make that baby?" 

Shunsui continued to protest the other's fervent actions to come on to him. "I can't make heads nor tails out of you." 

"Do you need a manual?" 

He pushed Sousuke back with a little more force; the former lord always needed a harsher hand. And it was simultaneously enough incentive to reveal much more than he intended of himself. "Why consent to this: something that's going to make you unhappy in the long run, when you could have stuck to something familiar?" Like Kyouraku's visits in Muken... 

"Unhappy?" Sousuke repeated with a big smile. "I have the freedom to walk around. I am certainly not going to choose Muken over this." He stretched in front of the window where Ichigo could be seen outside in the backyard, talking to Kisuke. 

"Then what was that, just now, with Kisuke? You acted so..." 

Sousuke glanced back at Shunsui, over his shoulder. "I am going to make him work for it." 

He didn't know whether to feel sorry for Kisuke or not...There was just that one feeling that steadfastly blocked any empathy towards Kisuke lately. Because, turn it however you like it, but the blond was responsible for auctioning off Aizen. Not that Shunsui blamed him entirely since if there had been just a small chance of Shunsui participating in the contract, he would have surely tried to be the highest bidder. 

The Captain Commander shouldn't let his thoughts stray like that in the presence of the sly brunet because the other suddenly invading his personal space instantly brought him back to his senses again. 

"What are you thinking?" was muffled against his collarbone and arms all but entrapped him against the wall. 

He looked down into the almond coloured eyes that typically held a spark of mischief. "How I still have a lot of work to do." 

Of course, that was a lie. He was the Captain Commander after all; he could easily shove some of his workload onto his vice-captains. But, this was Aizen, so he shouldn't feel terrible about his little white lie since the former lord was guilty of more than a few false sayings that were more severe than a simple excuse. 

"Mmh..." the shorter male let his eyes rake down Kyouraku's body. "So, how about that proper farewell instead?" 

He prevented Sousuke's hands from following the same trail as those devilish eyes. "No. Now, how about acting a little more prim and proper? As a mother to be-" that was apparently what it took to get Sousuke to back off. 

The short-haired brunet pouted a little in response. "Is that all I am going to be perceived as by you in the next 100 years? Someone's carrier?" 

Shunsui shrugged. "It's your job now." It sounded heavy on his own tongue and far too suddenly became a reality check because the thought of Aizen actually carrying someone's child put Shunsui naturally offside for a long time. Taking Aizen to bed while he was promised to another man was one thing, but taking him while the former lord was heavy with another's child was just wrong on so many levels. 

It had Shunsui also realising his own part in the contract, or lack thereof, and he was suddenly in need of a breath of fresh air. Not the artificial kind, but real, fresh air outside of the lab. 

-0- 

Sousuke watched the Captain Commander walking away but knew he'd be back. And not only was it a must because the other was a major pawn in loosening his shackles but also because Kyouraku needed a little more time in accepting feelings of any kind. -which was achieved quicker when the Captain Commander was drunk; he wore his heart practically on his sleeve then. 

But right now, it was actually crucial to keep the other sober. Shunsui needed to come to the realisation that he wanted Sousuke, without the help of a drink. Even if an inebriated Kyouraku was easy since Shunsui leading him into bed was a given then, but by the next day, the Captain Commander would be full of regret and practically allergic to Sousuke. Not exactly the road to success yet. 

Though, maybe Shunsui was a little bit sour about being left out of the contract... 

Figuring it wouldn't hurt to remind Shunsui of his always welcoming presence, Sousuke went after him, passing Ichigo and Kisuke in the hallway. The youngster's eyes were passing over him and at the instinctual feel of being watched, Sousuke looked at the other head-on, only for Ichigo to avert his focus in an instant. 

As amusing as that was, he had something else, or rather someone else, to address first. 

And just in time, since Kyouraku was about to walk out of the simulation. "Do not tell me that this was your farewell." 

The older male had stopped in his tracks to listen to Sousuke as soon as his sentence was finished, only to abandon that train of thought to sigh in resignation and turn back around towards him. 

"Why would you still want to see me? There's enough company to replace me with." 

That Kyouraku accepted being made the second choice, and then somehow turned that display around so he could protect himself from being hurt any further, was becoming quite obvious. Whether it had to do with Ukitake's departure up into the Royal Realm or not, there was no doubt that Kyouraku the smooth talker was actually lonely. And the Captain Commander apparently rather summed his loneliness up to someone else's fault instead of actually trying to keep something beautiful for himself by accepting the sacrifices he had to make to keep his lover. 

Whatever Kyouraku was afraid of, it disappeared easily in the presence of liquor. 

"Who says I want to replace you? If I was given a choice in partner, I would have chosen you." 

A little reassurance, however false that was, goes far. And getting around the security of his seals required cosying up to Shunsui quite a bit, so naturally, he would do anything to get the other warmed up a little. 

Most beings -especially men- became vulnerable once you shared their bed, but the Captain Commander was exceptionally sentimental; passionate between the sheets, but extremely dependant on hearing a response to a love declaration outside of the bedroom. Perhaps, to make sure he mattered in some way? 

The downside to that though was the fact that a simple 'truthful' sounding confession was anything but enough to someone like Kyouraku. 

It wasn't as easy to woe the Captain Commander as Sousuke first thought. 

"You made your choice already," the older male attested quietly. 

Well, did he expect Sousuke to walk into the open arms of the King of Hell, just to please the Captain Commander? 

He was not going to offer up his sanity, not even for the sake of his freedom. 

"And thus, I am at fault? Simply because I wanted to make use of my mobility to feel alive again? Can you honestly blame me?" 

"All I want is..." Kyouraku stopped mid-sentence when the voices of Ichigo and Kisuke could be heard approaching. 

Not that Aizen expected the other to admit the fact that he wanted Aizen because it was far too soon for that. It's Kyouraku himself that needed to come to terms with his own feelings before realising that keeping Sousuke in Muken was a purely selfish deed, only meant to keep Sousuke locked up from everyone else. But, he wasn't and will never be anyone's property! 

"...I need to go," and the older male turned on his heel without a second glance. 

His conversation with the other couldn't be called progress in his plan, but the first step in keeping Shunsui coming back for more had been made months ago; keeping Shunsui interested in him with the help of sex. -which was the case for most men... 

He stepped a little closer to the door that functioned as a gate to the 12th division's underground lab station, to inspect the scanner briefly. 

When the mechanical door made a noise that signalled that someone was coming in though, Sousuke stepped back, awaiting the last 'suitor.' Only the door didn't open when the one on the other end apparently didn't understand the simple mechanisms of scanning his handprint... 

He chuckled at the failed attempts and at the muffled cursing that could be heard. 

It's not like Sousuke could do much other than observing when handprint recognition was required indoors -to exit out of the simulation- as well. Luckily for the one outside, Kisuke was just done giving his tour and allowed the other entry. 

The second the brunet was reunited with Grimmjow, Sousuke gave a perfect smile and a call of his former Espada's name as a greeting, only to be instantly reminded of Grimmjow's insolence. 

"Shut your trap. I'm already dealing with the whole trauma of seeing your face every morning, first thing in the morning, and that alone makes me regret this whole deal worse than living in the gutter on the streets." 

Kisuke seemed eternally amused by the situation already because the blond had the brightest smile of all of them. Of course, it was Kisuke's idea in the first place... 

"Well, it is lovely seeing you again, Grimmjow," Sousuke responded calmly while Grimmjow just scoffed. 

"Do you want a tour o-" 

"I can find the damn way myself!" the blue haired one growled at Kisuke, before simply flipping them off and disappearing into the house. 

"He has always been such a ray of sunshine," Sousuke confessed to the blond that was fanning himself while walking back into the house. 

"Don't tell me; I've had the... pleasure of working with him already. I won't forget that experience anytime soon." 

That's something Sousuke would like to hear more of. Had Kisuke been researching transformed Hollows behind Soul Society's back again? He better be careful with that as long as Sousuke was around. 

"I know he does not do well with orders," the brunet answered while trying to pry for information through Kisuke's Cheshire smile. But, Kisuke could be diplomatic and hide sensitive info as tightly as a locked chest. Though, with the right sort of pressure anything or anyone snaps... 

He smiled brightly back; really, their superficial friendliness was enough to traumatise a lesser being. 

"Would you like some tea, Aizen-san?" 

Still Aizen-san, mmh? 

"I would love some." 

Urahara's fan snapped shut at his answer before the blond made his way into the kitchen. 

While Kisuke was open about wanting him in his bed, the other remained wary of him: a certain emotional distance that was meant to protect him in the first instance. 

What's with all the insecure men? 

While he had first presumed that the blond's contract was a simple cover to the outside world to mask the fact that Kisuke wanted to lay with him -because Kisuke was a sly bastard like that- but, that didn't seem to be the reason entirely. Outwardly his first priority was their procreation, and ideally, the research behind their offspring. 

Luckily, Sousuke understood that Kisuke was far more complex than that, a good thing too since the other would have been rather bland if that was all there was to him. 

"Do I make you nervous?" Sousuke asked as Kisuke seemed a little lost in the kitchen while the other had found his way easily during their earlier tour. 

"It's a little intimidating when someone watches your every move, I'm not used to it since a scientist is a solitary career." 

"Aren't you surrounded by lots of people at home?" (Kisuke's home in Karakura town) 

"Yeah, but they're not observing me like you are now." Kisuke chuckled while Sousuke could hear a nervous tinge throughout the other's soft timbre. 

He, therefore, made sure to look Kisuke straight in the eyes when the blond handed him the cup of tea. And the brunet took a place at the kitchen island, while the other stayed situated behind the counters. 

"It flatters me." 

"And turns you on." 

The blond made a sound of hesitation, but the way the fan fluttered a bit faster was proof enough. "Uhh...I'm not sure-" 

He interrupted the attempt at denial with a dismissive wave of his hand. "One would think you'd be used to my fascination for you by now." 

Kisuke -deliberately or not- began busying himself with making coffee. 

"I'm even sure that I was your first wet dream because I left quite the impression on you when I falsely accused you." 

The fan stopped its fluttering for a second, and the straightforwardness evoked a hearty laugh from Kisuke. "That's a bit cocky, don't you think?" 

Sousuke held his head up high and made sure to give Kisuke a sultry glance, "Do I not have a reason to be cocky?" 

The blond nodded nonchalantly. "Sure, but given that Yoruichi was and still is a good friend of mine..." he hinted with a cheeky grin. 

Ah, yes...her. "Well, as a young male, I'm sure that caught your attention first." 

Kisuke pointed his closed fan in Sousuke's direction. "But, you can take the spot of my first wet dream about a man. How about that?" the blond stated with a wink. 

"I guess that will do," he murmured as Kisuke poured the black bitter liquid in a cup of his own. "And you're strictly aroused by men now?" 

"Mmh...why slim down your options when it's ultimately the person you fall in love with, not whether they're male or female." 

"So, you're in love with me?" 

Perhaps a far too eager deduction, since Kisuke wouldn't spill his secrets so early in the game. 

The other laughed out loud and turned to face him, cup of coffee in hand. "In love? No, I hardly know you." 

He had expected the other to deny it, naturally, but this sort of honesty was borderline offensive... Sousuke was likely the best thing that ever crossed Kisuke's path! 

"So, you just want to fuck me?" 

Urahara's head cocked to the side while a sly smile lingered on his lips. "Did you just talk dirty to me?" 

"Well, would you rather prefer me asking you; 'will you copulate with me', or better yet, 'care for a round of coitus?'" 

The other male swallowed his sip of coffee first before practically bursting out in laughter. "Oh, you've no idea how much of a turn on that is to me..." 

"Apparently," said Aizen dryly, as his partner calmed down from his chuckling fit. 

"Technically that last term is preferred for a man and a woman having sex, you know coitus interruptus, but whatever." 

"Getting technical, now are we? I'm glad I can be your personal amusement," the other let out one last chuckle. "But, you still have yet to answer my question; nice try on avoiding the elephant in the room, Urahara-san." 

The grey eyes narrowed minutely. "What?" before widening in amusement, "Oh, you mean about wanting to copulate with you?" 

Urahara was an intelligent and perceptive man, but sometimes he had the mentality of a five-year-old. 

"Mmh, yes, that." 

"Of course, I want to fuck you," Kisuke answered without any shame nor any stuttering trepidation. 

"You're a sleazeball." 

Kisuke made a pawing motion with his hand while making a purring sound. 

"I think you're possibly a masochist; you seem to enjoy me insulting you or causing you harm." 

The blond nodded indecisively. "I can live with that, as long as I can tie you up. You seem to enjoy my chains, because, after the war, you eagerly ran back to your underground lair, completely smothered by my seals." 

He suddenly didn't seem to find the other so funny anymore and his hardened stare probably gave it away, since Kisuke didn't seem so keen on provoking him any further. And promptly began rummaging through the kitchen counters. 

"I guess that makes us a match." He had to wait on Kisuke's elaboration until he had put some ingredients on the counter. "With you being a sadist..." 

"Excuse me? I am a sadist now? Since you love getting all technical, Urahara-san, a sadist is not a synonym for a psychopath...which I apparently am, I can't possibly be both." 

"I must have missed that scientific fact," Kisuke responded in a sarcastic manner. 

"I am not going to lie though, sometimes, I do want to kill you." 

"Aha! Got ya!" 

"But I wouldn't feel a heightened pleasure in murdering you, nor does it make me feel giddy or give me an uncontrollable desire to hurt you. It just proves my humanity actually." The blond snorted. "Because interacting with you could make anyone go mad." 

"Sounds to me like I'm the one that leaves quite an impression on you." 

Oh! Kisuke was just so..."That is exactly what I mean." 

"You want to murder me now?" Kisuke questioned in a false worried tone. 

Ichigo took his entrance upon that sentence and Kisuke's question had the young male stop and stare at them for a moment. "What are you doing?" 

"I'm making dinner, Kurosaki-san, and of course," the blond pointed rudely at Aizen, "keeping track of Aizen-san's murderous tendencies." 

It seemed like a normal occurrence to the younger male, since he went straight to the fridge to get himself a soda. Reiatsu-wise Kisuke was calm, the most pertinent sign that there was no reason to become alert, something Ichigo as a full-grown 'Shinigami' should be informed of. In other words, the younger's perceptions of another's pressure had developed nicely. 

"Need any help?" 

Ever so willing to help... 

"I can use a helping hand..." the blond turned to him. "...or two, Aizen-san?" 

"No, sorry, I am waiting for the opportunity that you cut yourself, so I can watch you bleed to death." 

Kurosaki did glance suspiciously his way with that comment. 

Perhaps the offer to help was in the first instance done to keep an eye on him... 

"I wonder who the fool was that furnished the house with sharp objects," Sousuke pondered out loud after watching them cut up some vegetables. 

"That would be me." 

Sousuke feigned a surprised gasp at Kisuke's response. "I do hope you're aware that a 'sadist' resides in the house with you," he finished with an indication of suggestively moving his eyebrows. 

"I can handle that, with or without sharp objects." 

"Get a room you two." 

Well, that was the purpose of the contract actually... but, despite Kisuke's fervent haste in making that contract, the blond was in no hurry to get it over with. Since he didn't even pick up on the youngster's suggestion. 

Their conversation was easily turned around to the preparation of dinner. 

Sousuke observed the youngster; his own little project had grown a lot since the last time he had seen Ichigo. Both in physical appearance and power-wise. If the young man hadn't surpassed him already, at the time of the Quincy war, the brunet was certainly in no hurry to test the waters with Ichigo now. One humiliated end was enough. 

Though he still admired him for it, Ichigo was after all in a way his. -well, a part of him at least; Sousuke had Hollowfied the youngster's mother, so the side that made Ichigo go wild was unmistakably all thanks to him. Not to mention the power evolution in itself that he had involuntarily nurtured... 

He stood up to join the other two behind the counters in order to verify the youngster's growth spurt by practically aligning himself with Ichigo's back. 

Ichigo had been wary of him since entering the house, and even now 'secretively' watched his every move. So the second the orange haired one's personal space was invaded, Ichigo instantly put up a great distance between them with the help of a flash-step. 

"Wow, Aizen, I'm not ready for that yet." 

Sousuke raised a brow in an innocent manner as Kisuke stopped his preparations to keep an eye on him as well. "Not ready yet?" 

"Yeah, you know..." the youngster made an incomprehensible hand sign. 

It's the first time that he had seen Ichigo in a flustered state, and it certainly had its charms. 

"...I need some time to process it first." 

Sousuke still couldn't help the tiniest smile from surfacing at the other's anxiousness. "You do not need to fret; it is not my intention to woo you, here in the kitchen." 

"Oh," he replied unintelligently. 

"I was merely trying to compare our heights since you seem a little taller." 

The red flush darkened on those rosy cheeks, contrasting heavily with the mop of orange hair. 

Taking it up a notch, Sousuke leaned in to whisper loud enough for Kisuke to also hear, "I hope your sword is still the same length though." 

Grey eyes crinkled in amusement while the youngest of them looked ready to faint from all the blood that had rushed up. 

The brunet feigned an indignant look, "Kurosaki-san! You weren't thinking impure thoughts, were you? Because that was certainly not meant as a euphemism." 

Kisuke decided to take pity on Ichigo from then on and simply shoed Sousuke back behind the counters. "Okay, Aizen, leave the poor boy alone." 

Or maybe even with the intention to put a stop to the light teasing banter... 'Getting jealous, are we?' 

The brunet grinned in Kisuke's direction, who seemed suddenly a little reluctant to return his smile. 

Which gave Ichigo the time to scrape up enough courage to say, "I thought your admiration for me ended when I beat you." 

One thing Kurosaki could deliver was comebacks... 

"Only because Kyouka Suigetsu decided to rebel," Sousuke responded to the other's suddenly confused expression, though naturally it was Urahara who elaborated for him instead. 

"Kyouka Suigetsu didn't rebel. By merging together with the Hogyoku, you involuntarily shattered your soul-bond with your zanpakuto." 

Well, he was no longer in need of Kyouka Suigetsu any longer; his transformed being far surpassed his zanpakuto's abilities. 

"It's also the reason why Kyouka Suigetsu was shattered so easily by Bach's attack," the blond continued as if Sousuke needed to be reminded of that specific moment. 

"Well, what a nice wordplay, Urahara-san, and thank you for reminding me about that day." 

"Kyouka Suigetsu's still cracked?" 

Both he and Kisuke confirmed Ichigo's question at once. 

"But, how come you're still standing here then? Permanent damage to a zanpakuto also affects the wielder-" 

Sousuke was in the midst of taking a sip of his tea and hurried to inform Ichigo -before Kisuke could once again interfere- "I am immortal; I simply transcended your fragile mortal life." 

But Kisuke jumped in on the bandwagon anyway. "The Hogyoku keeps you alive; you're not immortal by default. If Kyouka Suigetsu were to be completely destroyed and you were freed of the orb, then you would die-" 

Sousuke hushed the other with a "Shh!" 

There was just a simple tear in Kyouka Suigetsu, damaged he may be, but his zanpakuto was nowhere near destroyed. 

"I cannot part ways from the Hogyoku because it accepted me as its master." 

"It rejected you as its master, because it only has one controller, and do I need to remind you of the one that created the orb in the first pla-" 

"Urahara!" He had enough of the blond's meddlesome intrusions. 

The blond raised a brow at his sudden outburst while Ichigo looked his way. 

Sousuke smiled sweetly and softened his tone again. There was no need to get so worked up... "I was not done talking yet. Yes, the Hogyoku grants me immortality from death; I never denied that." 

Well, as for who holds the power of the orb...he would rather ignore that, for the time being at least. He still owns immense reiatsu, sealed and locked up at this moment, but that's why Kyouraku and Urahara will come in handy in the months to come. The Hogyoku's willpower naturally switches to the one with superior strength, so Kisuke can hold that spot, for now... 

He ends his speech with a particularly aimed smug smile in Kisuke's direction while the youngster stays wisely out of their discussion, watching from the sidelines. 

All stayed relatively quiet after that, and dinner preparations proceeded, until, "Kurosaki! How about that rematch now!" 

Grimmjow was the one that was still missing of course...but that loudmouth was something Sousuke could do without. Unfortunately, he couldn't shush Grimmjow with a surge of his reiatsu anymore, but he still swatted at his Espada with one of the platters on the counter. "Manners, we're going to eat dinner first." 

Although it was no more than a simple flick to his Arrancar, Grimmjow was still peeved at the physical attack and naturally wanted to reciprocate that gesture, but Urahara interfered to spare his project from harm. -and yes, that's how Urahara decided to address him. 

"My project!" a red flash of Kisuke's reiatsu covered Sousuke like a shield while the blond's pressure simultaneously pushed Grimmjow back. "A couple of rules here…" 

Grimmjow was about to verbally disagree, but averted his furious glance towards Ichigo instead when Urahara pressured, "I'm sure you remember the threat of refusing to acclimate with the Shinigami?" 

The blue haired one grumbled a few words under his breath like a disgruntled cat, but besides that was suddenly as tame as a kitten. 

"We don't randomly attack each other for no reason, so no fighting." 

"Yeah, yeah." He shoved the blond out of the way with a shoulder to rummage through the fridge, while peeking maliciously behind the fridge door at Ichigo, who seemed a little uneasy at being targeted by everyone. "Where the fuck is the beer?" 

"His speech has only become worse, undoubtedly your fault." Sousuke attested to Kisuke. 

The blond ignored the accusation to inform Grimmjow and Ichigo on a whim, "You're both allowed to buy anything in either the human world or Soul Society to bring it back here. The same for your rooms; it only has standard furnishing right now, so if you want to customise it to your liking, go ahead!" 

The blue haired one shut the fridge with an unnecessarily forceful swing. "With who's damn money, huh?!" Ichigo snorted while Grimmjow growled, "We don't all have a daddy to pay for our lifestyle." 

"Hey!" That sentence was enough to loosen Ichigo's fighting spirit. "I pay for everything with my own hard-earned cash!" 

Kisuke was naturally the one to take up the role of mediator with trying to step in between the two. "With your own money, Jaggerjaques-san; I'm not responsible for you, but my offer to work as my employee still stands." 

"You sure about that, Urahara-san? You're gonna lose a lot of funds with him as your employee." 

Grimmjow merely pushed Urahara out of the way to shove the youngster back with a surge of reiatsu that would have forced a lesser being through the window. "Wanna say that again, carrot top?!" 

The blond glanced his way as Sousuke rolled his eyes at the commotion. 

A household that included his naturally combative Arrancar was enough to qualify as a full house, but add the Espada's favourite rival and it became ten times worse. 

"Excuse me, gentlemen," Sousuke stressed above the noise levels and successfully received everyone's attention. "but, who's going to pay for my expenses? I'm stuck here in this house for a hundred years..." and promptly lost everyone's focus when Ichigo decided to shove his Espada back, while Urahara tried to stop their childish banter. 

How Rude! They just completely ignored him... 

After a Cero was obstructed from blowing a hole through Ichigo -and evidently the wall- due to Kisuke's kidou, and Ichigo was talked out of giving in to Grimmjow -which was a fight- the chaos finally diminished, and the bickering duo was kept far apart from each other. 

Preparations for dinner could once again be resumed... 

"Aizen-san, will you deck the table? Dinner's almost ready." 

He looked at the plates and cutlery that the blond had put on the counter before handing them over to his Espada, who was still eying Ichigo. For sure, Kisuke didn't think he'd be taking up the task of a maid. "Grimmjow, deck the table." 

Grimmjow surprisingly took the plates from him to do that exactly, although, with the other so focused on Ichigo, it was hard to tell if the other had heard his demand. Because the blue haired one didn't join them in the kitchen afterwards anymore. 

He only saw the other again at the table, where Grimmjow took a place at the other end from the three of them, with at least three chairs in between Sousuke and his Espada. Meanwhile, Ichigo and Kisuke sat opposite the brunet. 

Aside from a, "There're reishi encrusted snacks," to help Grimmjow nourish his Hollow-side, his Espada stayed excluded from their conversation. 

Not that it was that interesting in the first place... 

Dinner conversation consisted primarily of small talk while Kisuke and Ichigo afterwards were a little more engrossed in their own private discussion; something about Isshin's coping mechanism of Ichigo's decision in the contract... 

After his own glass of wine had ceased to become an intriguing point of focus, Sousuke straight out addressed them about their duties. "Gentlemen, who is going first?" 

Apparently, he was wrong though; the silence could increase beyond its already stifling atmosphere. The brunet could practically hear them looking for a subject to change the topic. "Do not tell me that I need to draw it out? Well...for Grimmjow, I might-" 

"Fuck you!" 

"Precisely!" smiled Sousuke at his Espada who had the decency to translate his vulgar speech also into sign language. "That is exactly what I was referring to." 

"Fuck no. There's not a single hair on my head that thinks about touching ya." 

Sousuke shrugged above the rim of his glass of wine, "I can live with that, it's not your hair that I need." 

Grimmjow straight out left the table with the bowl of reishi snacks and scurried away to escape his questioning. -leaving his full plate of regular dinner behind. 

He looked at his remaining company at the table: Ichigo's food picking was obviously done as a distraction while Kisuke's fan -of course- covered the blond's expression out of nowhere. 

"Do not tell me I need to draw the biggest sword." The grey eyes opposite him crinkled in amusement. "Bad innuendo, I know." 

The blond fluttered his fan a single time at that. 

It seemed like getting a single syllable out of them would cost him the greatest difficulty, even out of the perverted shopkeeper that was surely jumping at the chance. 

"Ichigo." At the usage of his first name, the orange haired youth looked up at him in an instant. "Well?" 

Ichigo's head turned to glance at Kisuke, eyes lacking their determination, almost begging for help from his mentor, although the shopkeeper wasn't of much help to him right now. "I still need to...I mean, it's all so sudden, I first need to..." he turned fully towards Kisuke again for validation, "you know…" but the shopkeeper merely shrugged his shoulders. 

'Excuses, excuses... he's a young man; raging hormones should be urging the youngster in the right direction...' 

"Alright. Urahara-san?" 

But he still couldn't even convince the one that was naturally flirty with him at other times. 

"It's the first night; let's just keep it clean." 

"A pity." He stood up and both of them looked up at him. "If I were to be in your place, I wouldn't waste a single chance to lay with a supreme being such as myself." Well...at least Kyouraku hadn't dillydallied like these two... although the Captain Commander had been drunk. "Well, you know my room number if you should change your mind, goodnight." He winked and went in the direction of his room. 

Urahara watched the other's retreating form for a while, somewhat glad for the restraint he had on himself, since thinking with the wrong head around Aizen was not the best tactic to keep outsmarting him. 

He looked back at Ichigo at the call of his name. 

"Was he drunk?" 

He chuckled; one glass of wine couldn't be compared to a glass of vodka or something stronger. "No, Kurosaki-san, that was Aizen in his scariest form." The other's eyes widened for a bit. "His true form," Kisuke added on second thought in a whisper behind his fan. 

And Ichigo better get used to seeing that form soon...


	3. Chapter 3

Sousuke’s room was completely cloaked in darkness. The only bit of light getting passed the curtains was a strip of sunlight peeking in from in between the blinds. The soft comfortable mattress completely drew him into a deep sleep; a first since Muken. So he woke up slowly until he was confronted by the numbers on the digital clock, his dreamlike haze evaporated in a minute, since he rarely, used to, wake up this late.... 

Time to put his life back unto a healthy schedule. 

After getting dressed, he drew back the curtains and blinds completely, brightening the entire room in an instant. He enjoyed the pleasant rays of the sun on his skin while false ambient sounds of birds chirping and wind rustling trees added on to the false feeling of supposed freedom. 

All forged and man-made by technology instead of natural. It did not bother him, he was used to illusions, in fact he preferred it; who doesn’t want to escape reality from time to time? Especially while locked up underground as he had been. 

But, even some illusions formed disturbances... he glanced at the swings when the wind moved them on its own as if reminding him... 

Sousuke wrenched his gaze away from the backyard to make an effort of blending in with the rest of the household by socialising. But besides Kisuke, everyone seemed to be gone already. 

“Good morning!” said the blond in a cheerful tone, while immediately stopping his actions of clearing the table by putting another plate on Sousuke’s previous place. 

“Morning? It’s almost noon.” 

The blond himself didn’t join him at the table though, but made sure that Sousuke could still enjoy a full breakfast: Miso soup, leftover vegetables, eggs, bread,... he definitely won’t be starving anytime soon. 

“It’s only nine.” 

“20 minutes after, so it’s almost-” 

Kisuke waved off his precision with a flutter of his closed fan. “Jaggerjaques-san and Kurosaki-san are still sleeping.” 

“That can’t be healthy.” he remarked while the other disagreed. 

“They’re younger and need a lot more sleep.” 

Grimmjow and Ichigo were hardly juveniles, they’re plain and simple throwing away half of their lives by sleeping. 

He made an expression that clearly showed his contrasting opinion to the blond’s. And Kisuke instantly stopped loading the table with breakfast worthy dishes, thinking Sousuke was eyeing him because of his actions rather than his words. After the shopkeeper motioned specifically at the table, silently asking whether there was enough, Sousuke gave the full coarse meal a revolting look. 

Seriously, who could get a full meal down right after waking up? 

But when Kisuke’s response was taking the leftovers back into his hand, Sousuke was quick to grab unto the blond’s wrist to make the other drop the meal back down. 

Kisuke’s hyper activity was working on his nerves when he was calmly trying to enjoy breakfast. 

“Are you trying to fatten me up in order to bear your children? I’m not a female, the Hogyoku will make sure I carry to term under any circumstance.” 

The shopkeeper’s light grey eyes sparked with the need to prove him wrong. “Actually, no, that’s not true. If you wouldn’t take care of yourself, you’d be at as much risk as any pregnant Shinigami.” 

He pulled on the front of Kisuke’s kimono, so the blond leaned into him more, practically sprawled over the table. “Well, if you would stuff me with something different than food, you might be able to prove your theory.” The brunet eyed the other’s nether regions specifically once the blond scrambled up again to pull his kimono’s folds back into place after the wild grab had the material disheveled. “As divine as I am, it would be most impractical to impregnate myself.” 

Kisuke however didn’t answer him directly, scientifically correcting him on the other hand seemed to be far more important, -or the ultimate avoidance of the truth- “That would be impossible, the Hogyoku requires different genetic material to entwine with yours, not to mention some sort of desire to breed.” 

“A desire to breed?” he repeated with a grin that had Kisuke realising too late that he could have worded that perhaps differently in order to avoid that topic. “I think you need to refreshen your knowledge on that subject. You know, the lack of a sex drive can be the cause of some serious health issues.” 

“As can be an over active sex drive.” the blond deadpanned. “But fear not, before you know it, you’ll be pounded day and night. So I would say, relish in your relaxed state as much as you can before rest will only be a word you’ll long for.” 

He laughed in Kisuke’s face as the other male continued, “Laugh all you want, but you’ve got three full grown men to take care off, I think you’re seriously underestimating your task.” 

Sousuke leaned back in his chair, sipping his tea amusedly after teling Kisuke, “Oh I see, I’m quite the celebrity, I admit. It must be why you all need to hold each other’s hand in order to control me, because not one of you is capable of handling me alone.” 

“Yeah, must be.” Urahara responded dryly, the tone alone betrayed fragrantly that he disagreed with Sousuke. 

“Oh but don’t let fear stop you, Kisuke, my sadistic tendencies are at rest now.” he spoke in an informal manner, hoping to bait Kisuke back into a discussion after it became obvious that the blond was making motions of going somewhere. 

“I never let fear intimidate me, I need to go to work.” 

“Shopkeeping... it’s what you call work of course, everyone’s perception of hard labor is...subjective.” 

The shopkeeper came to stand next to him and took something off of his plate with his fingers. “My shop is taken care of, I’m going to help Mayuri with some experiments.” 

He desperately wanted to know whether those experiments pertained to him, but he didn’t want to give Kisuke the satisfaction of making him curious. “Letting him run away with all of the credit...if only I had known of your willingness to aid in someone’s research beforehand...” 

The other shrugged animatedly and made his way towards the door as Sousuke stood up to make himself another cup of tea, “Not even a goodbye kiss?” he teased, but he didn’t receive an answer back as the door closed. 

Only to startle at Kisuke’s sudden reappearance behind him. 

It’s difficult to feel hidden pressure as it is, and with one’s reiatsu sealed, near impossible. But the unsuspecting kiss on his cheek is definitely not the cause for his cup to end up in broken pieces in the sink. It’s the fault of his senses that have been tampered with due to the seals. 

He was a bit disgruntled when he glanced back and saw that Kisuke was all too satisfied by his action. He wanted to turn around to show the shopkeeper what a real kiss was like, when Urahara afterwards shunpo’d out of the house. 

The brunet threw away the broken pieces and made another cup, which he was able to enjoy alone for half an hour before the youngest of the household walked into the kitchen. The young male -wearing some sweatpants and a t-shirt- completely ignored the breakfast on the table to take himself a bowl of cereal. 

Milk with sugar, that’s what the nutrient lacking meal consisted of. 

“You’re welcome to sit down.” Sousuke offered, considering the orange haired one’s slacking posture against the counters. 

Ichigo shook his head while continuing to wolf down his sugar as if he couldn’t gobble it up fast enough. 

“I won’t bite.” he urged in a particular reassuring tone, because it felt as if the other lacked some serious confidence outside of the battlefield and without his mentor. 

“I’m practically done already, besides I’m off anyways.” 

“School? Work?” 

“Nah, I’m on a year- ten year leave.” the younger answered with a mouth full. 

He watched Ichigo curiously as the other squirmed a little. 

“I need some time off...from stuff.” 

“No need to explain yourself to me.” he received a small smile. 

“I’m just gonna exercise.” 

As he began to clear the table, -Grimmjow was too late- Ichigo set aside his cereal and voluntarily began helping him. 

“Alone?” when the other nodded, Sousuke chuckled, “Against an invisible opponent can’t be too hard I imagine.” 

“Actually, it’s not really alone, it’s in my inner world against my Hollow.” 

“Mhh...interesting.” He observed the other, not so subtly letting Ichigo clear away the rest of the things. “To tame the beast within.” 

He had encountered Ichigo’s Hollow a couple of times during their battles: the raw power of the monster, so different from Ichigo, yet so similar at the same time. “Since we’re both left with nothing to do, why don’t you spar against me?” 

The younger male was in the midst of eating another spoonful of sugar as he gave Sousuke an incredulous glance. “You?” 

Though he may not be a match for Ichigo anymore, power wise Sousuke came closest to the other’s hybrid strength than just about anyone else. So there’s no need to act so superior. 

“Or are you too good to spar against me now that my reiatsu is sealed off, it’s just temporarily locked away, I’m not powerless.” 

Ichigo was quick to rephrase himself as he’s never been someone to gloat about his capabilities...so modest. 

“It’s not that, it’s just like you said; your powers are sealed off...” 

“There are many ways to spar, but somehow you seem so eager to use your sword.” Hinted as a euphemism or not, the younger male’s cheeks became as red as the pieces of pepper in the leftovers. Being able to get a reaction out of someone is a delight in itself, the urge to take it up a notch is therefore a natural next step. “I can appreciate that in a...” when he watched Ichigo, intensively letting his eyes roam over the younger’s body, Ichigo looked away the instant their eyes connected. “...an opponent.” 

The other, seemingly self-conscious, washed the empty bowl of sugar; the perfect opportunity to avoid his gaze. 

“I was actually thinking of using only physical strength, nothing too strenuous, just a simple game of getting the other as fast as possible on the ground.” 

The seemingly busy bee turned around again, having apparently found his courage to look him in the eye to tell him, “Physical strength? Isn't that your weakness?” 

Apparently Soul Society had made a lot of observations on his personal capabilities and character public knowledge. His name will forever and always be branded unto the tongues of any Central 46 or Gotei 13 member. He doesn’t mind being a hot-topic, because that is just the burden of being gifted with his enormous talent, but some presumptions about him are heavily fictitious. 

“Dear Ichigo-” he added the suffix, “-kun.” to accentuate their age difference and Ichigo’s rather influential personality, because those fabricated facts about him somehow managed to irk Sousuke. “A God does not have a weakness, some capabilities are just less...perfected.” 

“Right.” 

He received an ambiguous answer, perhaps Ichigo was still not entirely convinced of his God like emanation... 

“I think it’s better if we spar outside, what with all the furniture here.” 

-0- 

The lawn’s lush grass felt soft beneath Ichigo’s bare feet, something he never really put much thought into, but with the realisation that everything was false inside of the lab, he couldn’t help but briefly remind himself of the artificial decor. 

They both took off their shoes for their spar to make it feel as close to a match in a dojo, even though the ground was much harder for breaking any falls. Not that Aizen took particular care in changing into something else; he still wore the long white kimono he wore yesterday, not exactly practical in close combat. Striking, pinning and restraining, everything was allowed to get the other down. The standard Shinigami uniform or some random workout gear would therefore be better than some material that was stripped off easily. 

He doesn’t know why, but the kimono folds coming undone is the first thing that comes to mind. And it shouldn’t even matter, since Aizen is another male, but ever since he signed the contract...his point of view of Aizen seemed to have changed... 

Their sparring match involved close contact already -and Aizen’s notorious for invading personal space- so he would have wanted the other to change. 

“The one who can get the other flat on his back for more than five seconds wins?” It was a simple recapitulation of their rules, but it somehow had Aizen smirking. 

“Flat on my back?” 

But he should have known that it would involve sexual provocation and the imagery flashes immediately before his eyes. 

“I suppose you need the practice, try to make me yield to you, Ichigo.” The brunet simultaneously made a come hither movement with his fingers. 

His Hollow reacted instantly, stirring up, although Ichigo coudln’t fathom if it had to do with the provocation itself, or the fact that they were about to spar. He blocked him off as prevention anyways, should Shirosaki decide to interfere. It was going to be a simple friendly match, they were not going to try and knock each other down. Not to mention he was afraid that the rule of, ‘No use of reiatsu.’ would not be obeyed by his Hollow. 

And speaking of lack of reiatsu, he never would have thought that he would become accustomed to using it. As a simple aid to enhance the strength behind a punch or a kick, or to enhance his speed; it had become automatism. He had a lot of practice in martial arts since he was a kid, so the introduction into the Spirit world shouldn’t make pure physical close combat a weakness. 

Because it sure as hell wasn’t Aizen’s, whomever dubbed that as the brunet’s weakness sure hadn’t fought in combat against him yet... 

He was completely surprised by the other’s actual techniques, which Ichigo should be used to since it was as good as any combative sport, but Aizen’s supposed defenceless state completely threw him off. 

He had a good grip on the kimono’s collar -sure the lapels were opened at the torso after various pulls, but since the other didn’t flaunt a bust the size of Matsumoto’s, he thankfully was okay with that- because simple throw downs were his focus in the beginning and that meant pulling and pushing each other around galore... 

Until Aizen constantly pulled feigned movements on him, he just didn’t play fair... 

The other had his foot digging into his hip, which normally gave Ichigo leverage to pull Aizen down, but it was a diversion -not only in a way to distract him, because Aizen’s smooth leg from in between the folds of the kimono did catch his eyes- but the brunet went down on his knees instead to grab unto Ichigo’s ankle and pull his feet from under him. 

Ichigo ended up on his back with Aizen’s knee -and damn it, the smooth skin shouldn’t catch his attention- digging into his sternum. It happened so quickly, especially considering that Aizen couldn’t use Shunpo, that he lost the first round. He could play it off as surprise though, he had went easy on Aizen, empathising with the other’s ‘lack’ of strength. -even though if he had to be fair, he gave his all... 

On their second round, he still didn’t find any faults in his own techniques and grabbed unto Aizen directly, because the brunet hesitated too long before actually attacking. 

_‘The bitch ain’t waiting, it’s called strategy, king. He’s a sneaky little-’_

And his Hollow grew more persistent, peeved at being defeated by, ‘the bitch’. Not his nickname, but Shirosaki’s. Any female or non-Alpha male was seen as that by Hollows, which made Ichigo wary of not going up in the spar completely, because his Hollow was becoming a little too interested... 

When Aizen did finally make a move and held on to his right shoulder, Ichigo countered his grip with his own right hand by grabbing unto the other’s wrist, but Aizen set into a defensive state immediately and kept his own hand close to his body, so Ichigo had to go for the long reach in order to pull Aizen back, wrong move, but he could correct himself on time and block off Aizen’s other incoming hand. Punches and kicks weren’t prohibited, but Ichigo refrained from using those methods, because in the act of reflex it’s too easy to get tempted to use reiatsu, and Aizen would fly back like a rag doll. The other might not mind cheating, but Ichigo played it fair and square. 

Though catching Aizen off guard by using the brunet’s previous technique by going through his knees in a lower position to take down Aizen was repelled instantly. The brunet threw off his sense of gravity by break falling again, this time on his back without breaking his hold on Ichigo, so he was pulled along. A foot was planted just above his hip and Aizen guided his throw down. He was simply thrown over while Aizen was already down on his back...it had been a sacrificial move on the other’s part and he should have known, because the other pulled those feigned movements constantly... 

They were both down, and yet Aizen still didn’t repel his grip, he only moved his legs inwards to joint lock Ichigo’s neck and arm with one of those long legs. He was practically choking when the brunet’s knee dug into his jugular while he couldn’t move his arms when Aizen’s weight pinned them down. Simultaneously, he had to fight off his Hollow as well. 

_‘Pathetic! You let a bitch rule over you!!’_

The only thing that Shirosaki did was make it worse, probing his mind constantly with his presence threw him off and gave the ultimate advantage to Aizen. 

_‘You’re purposely going easy on him!!’_

If only that was true... Aizen was stronger than anyone gave him credit for without pressure. 

_‘Just ‘cause he needs ta go down on hands and knees, doesn’t mean ya need ta treat him like a princess. Show the bitch his place!’_

The five seconds were over by the time he got Shirosaki back under control... 

“We’re taught more than just the art of the sword and kidou in the academy.” 

“Apparently.” Ichigo replied, trying to swallow his pride. It was just a friendly match there were no winners or losers, so he shouldn’t let his Hollow get to him. And yet it did sting... 

No more full-blown turnovers then, because the other kept deceiving him. Full contact seemed like a direct failure as well, because no matter what he tried, Aizen broke his hold each time. 

_‘He’s stuck on defence, so let him attack.’_

And then there was Shirosaki constantly intruding.... but he was right though, Aizen needed to initiate the first move. Which didn’t occur for a long time, until Ichigo simply told the other to start, since he was tired of pacing around each other. 

And speaking of being tired, Aizen couldn’t reach into his reiatsu to restore his stamina, unlike Ichigo, and the brunet’s breathing was getting heavier. But even though he thought that to be a disadvantage to Aizen, his lordship initiating the attack seemed to overal just be a minor benefit to Ichigo. 

After blocking a couple of strikes, he had a hold of the brunet’s arm once again, going for a wrist lock, he could manoeuvre Aizen to bend over so Ichigo could spin his leg over the arm he had in a joint lock in order to drive Aizen down to the ground with pure strength...if Aizen hadn’t decided to grab unto his leg with his free hand. 

The brunet was just too calm in fights, a normal being would tense up and fight back, but Aizen kept his body slack when restrained and that made it easier to get away from him. Of course, they weren’t trying to kill each other, so their spar wasn't a life threatening situation. 

He lost his balance and they both ended up on the floor. Ichigo would admit to using just a tiny bit of reiatsu in that instant to get up as quickly as possible to pin Aizen down. 

He grabbed unto the lapels of the kimono and dragged the collar above the other’s shoulders to pin Aizen’s body to the ground. But it’s also in that instant that he realised that the reiatsu he used was enhanced by his Hollow, before everything went black before his eyes. 

-0- 

Sousuke had been aware of the Hollow taking over, not because of the change of eye color, but the usage of pressure. Ichigo’s dark form used the hold on his collar to solidify Sousuke’s submission as he was practically grabbed only to be thrown down again with the help of reiatsu. 

He normally wouldn’t reach for the face in a friendly spar, but when the other did it again, he could feel his spine straining against the unnatural force his body had to sustain. Pushing against and under the other’s chin was the only angle he was able to reach while the fabric of his kimono pressured his limbs down. When one side of his collar was released, he changed his angle to wrap his hand around Shirosaki’s neck. 

Even if he had the other in a chokehold though, the Hollow kept grinning wildly. A definite give-away that he was planning something. 

He unfortunately had to break off the hold when he felt fingers worming their way in between his legs, behind his sack. Panic set in and he tried to squirm away from those dry digits. The brunet didn’t mind being taken roughly, but it had to be consensual, not to mention he had to be prepared. The Hollow itself wasn’t the problem either, but he was not a blow-up doll, his bed partners had to have respect for him. And judging by the other’s vocabulary, he certainly didn’t. 

Sousuke resisted the digging fingers as he had a wrist breaking grip on the Hollow’s digging palm, but without supernatural strength, nothing could break the other’s intention. 

”Learn your place, you’re my king’s whore, so open up!” 

This would be far from his first time, because yes he desired to be taken, but anything dry entering him felt like a hot poker being shoved into him. Not exactly the epitome of pleasure... 

“Kurosaki! You fucker, that rematch was promised to me!!” 

Grimmjow... he never was a thankful for his Sexta’s existence, as he was right now... 

He heard an unnatural sound come from the one on top of him as the host presumably took over again. Since the orange haired one sprang off of him. 

“Aizen...I...” 

Sousuke took the other’s hand gratefully while Ichigo’s crestfallen look spelled out the younger male’s next words, “I shouldn’t have-” 

He nonchalantly tried to brush off the grass stains from the white kimono in order to calm down. “Shh, don’t mention it, it’s okay.” He didn’t particularly give the incident much thought, nothing happened, the sudden change just caught him off guard... 

“It’s not okay! I could have-” 

The rest was left unspoken. His Sexta didn’t have the patience to wait his turn and stepped in between them to push Ichigo around, provoking him. Their spar was bordering on rivalry -Grimmjow was set on destruction after all- and it naturally involved reiatsu. So Sousuke took a step aside. 

He was in need of a bath anyways; to wash away the filth. The sun burned on his skin and with their exercise the rays were hard to ignore, time to freshen up. 

-0- 

Ichigo tried to help up the beaten Grimmjow, only for the former Espada to push him away with a scoff, “I don’t need your pity!!” 

At first he was afraid that his Hollow might interfere again, but Shirosaki stayed out of it. Probably because Grimmjow was an easier opponent, he didn’t calculate any move, while Aizen over calculated every detail. Ichigo could even probably beat the Sexta in a pure physical match as well, but after what happened with Aizen, he wasn’t going for the ‘no reiatsu’ rule for a while. 

He felt remorseful for letting his Hollow take over and... 

Fortunately he managed to get his dark form under control in time. He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if something had happened though... he’s powerless when shoved into the back of his own mind. It always takes a while before he can take over again. 

He was going to take a break in sparring, for today at least, although Grimmjow didn’t seem to have gotten a good enough beating yet. Because he kept trying to egg Ichigo on for another fight. 

“You need some time to heal.” good advice, Grimmjow better not take it for granted. The other doesn’t posses enhanced restorative power. And it wouldn’t do to have a healer on standbye just for some ‘friendly’ sparring. If their fight got too heated, Shirosaki would come out and play...and the last time that happened with Grimmjow, the former Espada almost lost his life. 

“Fuck no! I ain’t some weak lil’ bitch, come back here!” 

Ignoring the former Espada, Ichigo went back inside, before there would be nothing left of Grimmjow. The other just didn’t -or din’t want to- understand the meaning of the word, “Quit it.” 

He was actually glad to see Aizen sitting on the couch, reading a book. The brunet nodded at him, briefly averting his eyes from the current page he had been reading. He thankfully didn’t hold a grudge against Ichigo for it. 

But Aizen was difficult to read... 

“Is the spar already over?” the brunet questioned him after returning to his book. 

“Yea-” 

“Kurosaki gave up, yeah.” 

Aizen’s eyes connected with Ichigo’s, a quirky little smile hung on the corner of his lips as Ichigo shook his head in disbelief at Grimmjow’s persistence. Before the other’s eyes swept over Grimmjow, whom looked worse for wear. 

He was pretty sure he had almost singed off one of Pantera’s ears with an enhanced Getsuga Tenshou, and although sparring was good to keep his abilities and himself in shape, Grimmjow wasn’t an enemy anymore, neither was the panther a truly match-worthy partner when his Hollow broke loose. 

“You two could use a shower.” 

Grimmjow raised a brow and growled, “Why?” while Ichigo replied with a, “Later.” 

“Neither of you is getting into my bed like that.” 

“As if I want to get into your bed!” the former Espada answered loudly as if it would validate his lack of consensus. 

Ichigo on the other hand kept quiet and sat down on the couch, a different one from Aizen’s, -the one in front of the television- and turned on the TV. That way he could pretend to be too preoccupied to answer. 

His example was followed soon enough by Aizen’s former Espada. He sat down next to Ichigo, but kept engaging Aizen’s amusement over the contract by refusing profusely. 

“You can always sleep on the end of my bed, Grimmjow. Or the floor might be...” 

“Might be what, huh?!” 

“As a wild animal you’re accustomed to the bare necessities.” 

“Tch...” The Hollow snorted and flipped Aizen off. “What are ya watching?” the blue haired one’s attention focused in on Ichigo instead. 

He shrugged, he wasn’t really watching anything at all, he was basically doing the same thing as Grimmjow; avoid any conflict with Aizen. And when he quickly glanced at the brunet, he confirmed that Aizen’s book still hadn’t recaptured the brunet’s focus either. He kept watching them intently... 

Which was unnerving. 

And that led to Grimmjow successfully taking the remote control out of his hand easily. Grimmjow kept flipping through the various channels, probably not really understanding the point of television. 

Ichigo tried to snatch the remote back, but the other simply switched the object to his other hand. And reaching for that hand had Grimmjow keeping the remote far above his head, even going as far as to get up to have an advantage in height... 

He could have sworn he had heard Aizen mumble a derisive, “Children...” but he was actually too preoccupied right now to be sure. 

Until the house was suddenly filled with loud moans, both of their heads turned to the screen as Grimmjow had stumbled onto a porn channel while mindlessly pushing buttons. 

Ichigo felt his ears going red and he quickly shielded the view of a woman getting split in half by being double penetrated with his hand. 

“Turn that off!!” he commanded Grimmjow as the Sexta casually sat down to recline on the couch, gaze glued to the screen. “I’m not watching porn with you, dude, turn that off!!” 

Now he was the one that was yelling while Grimmjow shoved him aside in annoyance as if it was the next big blockbuster. 

He glanced at Aizen, because he was sure that the brunet would be as shocked as he was, but other than a dissatisfied grimace, Aizen didn’t make a scene out of it. 

“Explicit material has changed quite a bit over the years.” 

Ichigo couldn’t believe his ears, was he the only non-pervert here? Or was he just too damn prudish? “You can’t be serious, you’re okay with...that?” he made a wild demonstrative gesture in the direction of the screen. 

“I’m not into women.” Aizen replied calmly, as if the screen wasn’t projecting a widely spread vagina. “literally.” 

“A hole is a hole.” Grimmjow’s comment only made it worse. 

Was he so alienated from his peers throughout his hectic life as a Shinigami and a student, that he was the only one that had difficulty with nudity? 

“Turn that off!” he repeated for the umpteenth time as he tried to make a wild grab for the remote again. 

“Calm the fuck down! I’ll change the channel, jeez, damn virgin.” 

He was indeed still a virgin and that might be obvious, but he couldn’t help it that he never had time for that! If he hadn’t been busy catching up on schoolwork, he had been busy saving the world... 

The channel was changed, but it was still one with X-rated content, so Ichigo promptly turned around so he wasn’t tempted to watch what would come next which would involve a paddle. Although he couldn’t avoid the sound of skin being slapped... 

His sight unfortunately wasn’t spared from any disturbing content as Grimmjow casually reached into his pants. 

“Seriously?!” 

“I’m adjusting myself.” 

He heard Aizen chuckling amusedly as Ichigo turned back around to avoid the sight of a live dick. The screen on TV still showed some weird kinky things involving nipple clamps that were being slapped off. “What the- How can that possibly feel good?!” 

“Pain is pleasure...” 

That Aizen hadn’t been celibate in his life was pretty much basic knowledge in the house, but for such a...regal man, he would have thought the other to be at least a little more modest about sex. 

“If you’re into that shit, I’ve no problem slapping a bitch.” Grimmjow told Aizen, palm raised in a mock hit. 

“...to a degree.” finished the brunet with a side-eye to his former Espada. 

The whole commotion had them hardly noticing Urahara’s presence, until he spoke up, “I brought some lunch.” he rattled the bag of food and it had Grimmjow leaping of off the couch to grab the bag, all the while mumbling how he had been starving. 

As if the fridge wasn’t full of food the entire time... 

“So this is what you’ve been doing while I’ve been gone.” the blond snickered, focus pointed to the television, of course. 

Ichigo took matters into his own hands by turning the damn thing off, -Grimmjow was away anyways, so now was his chance. 

They followed the sound of, “Where are the reishi snacks?” into the kitchen while lunch was distributed across the table to each’s respective seat. 

Gone was the hectic atmosphere when everybody had their food and silence returned to the house. 

“I’m kinda disappointed that I was excluded from the party.” 

“I would have rather been in your place.” Ichigo answered his mopey mentor, because anything was better than what he just had to endure. 

Urahara gave him an odd look. “You would have rather dissected frog-Hollows? I have to agree that SM isn’t my fetish either, but I know what I would chose.” 

The shopkeeper was a well known pervert overall...so his opinion didn’t count. 

“The damn Shinigami world experiments on Hollows?!” 

The abrupt change of topic wasn’t exactly steered to a safer subject though... 

“For ages, my dear Espada. Purging Hollows is a well known practition. But fear not, the same fate happens to the unfortunate Shinigami born in the Rukon district.” 

Urahara didn’t say anything during Aizen’s tyrannical rant, the lack of answer from his mentor’s side told him that much was true. Now Ichigo wasn’t blind to the Seireitei’s hypocritical justice system, but he wouldn’t reveal as much of the truth to Grimmjow. It would only strengthen Grimmjow’s hate for Soul Society, though on second thought, that was maybe Aizen’s intention. 

“We’re all simple pawns in the hands of Central 46, whom obey orders from above. So I would say, long live our new Soul King, long may he reign-” 

Urahara’s expression had changed during the rant, from silent agreement to objection whereas Ichigo was the only one whom voiced his own opinion against Aizen’s. 

“Jushiro’s going to change a lot of wrongdoings.” 

He’s wasn’t entirely informed of the Seireitei’s history, not that he necessarily wanted to be, all that mattered was that change was imminent. 

Aizen just chuckled, laughing at him. 

“Why are you so cynic-” Urahara briefly touched his arm and shook his head, silently demanding he let the subject rest though their discussion was far from over. 

“Grimmjow, for the record, those frog-Hollows were already dead, the species is threatened to go extinct after Bach’s destruction of Hueco Mundo made it’s habitat unliveable-” 

“Yeah, Yeah.” Grimmjow growled, cutting Urahara short and leaving the table in the midst of his explanation. 

The silence in the house might actually be a better option than being divided in separate opinions, because that only created hostility between them. 

“Can I experiment on you when you’re dead? All in the name of science, of course.” 

Ichigo wasn’t really sure if Aizen was defending his Espada, or if the brunet was just toying with Urahara. 

“It doesn’t matter, because I’ll be experimenting on you while you’re still alive.” 

What Ichigo did know was that he would rather stay out of the frontline when those two were in the middle of a discussion. 

“Is that so?” 

“You’ve offered yourself up as my guinea-pig by merging with the Hogyoku.” Urahara shrugged as Aizen’s amused expression reformed into a sneer. “Anyways, who’s going to help me do the dishes?” 

Naturally he and Urahara were the only ones still in the kitchen after his mentor’s suggestion of cleaning up...it was suspiciously becoming a habit that Grimmjow and Aizen disappeared whenever it was time for that. 

“We need to take turns or something, because this is unfair.” He told Urahara. 

“It would work for Grimmjow, he would complain and protest, sure, but it wouldn’t have any effect on Aizen. He has become used to sitting on a throne, you know.” the blond hinted quietly. “I admit that Tessai is the one taking care of the house at home,” 

Ichigo could confirm that, he had stayed over more than a couple of times and had been a witness to that. Sometimes it was even Renji that was forced to do the housework; he was dubbed, the freeloader. 

“But, I don’t mind it when we clean up after every meal. It takes what, five minutes?” 

“And it’s not like I have anything better to do.” 

“My, my, don’t tell me you’re already bored now, Kurosaki-san.” 

He wasn’t bored...this was the only free time he’s had in five years, he was just looking for...he didn’t even know it himself... When he’s neck deep into work or trouble he isn’t content either. 

Urahara turned to look at him when he didn’t answer directly. “You’re still so young, you’ll find the answers eventually.” 

He smiled nervously to reassure his mentor, because he wasn’t keen on a deep conversation. 

“Besides I don’t think you have much time to be bored, what with Grimmjow...” 

His clothes that still sported the evidence of the spars were given a once-over from his mentor. 

“A good thing the structure of the lab is built on solid granite, it can witstand any attack.” The blond beamed. 

Now that he was alone with Urahara it might be the right time to get some concerns off of his chest. 

“My Hollow acted up.” 

Urahara’s smile wavered, but he nodded for him to go on. 

“When I sparred with Aizen-” 

“You sparred with Aizen?” 

Urahara used a tone that expressed he knew more than Ichigo... He therefore made sure to ban his Hollow from intruding into his mind, it was easier when he didn’t have to concentrate. 

“Your Hollow knows about the contract?” 

“He’s a part of me, so even if I don’t tell him he’s able to get into my mind...” 

Kisuke nodded in understanding. “Are you familiar with the mating rituals of Hollows? 

Somewhere he wanted to say that he’s had enough imagery of any sort of mating ritual for today, but figuring that Urahara wouldn’t say that just for nothing, he shook his head. 

“Hollows go in heat, not only females and submissive males, but also dominant ones. Their only intention is to mate and mark their partner.” 

Ichigo nodded quickly, he was aware of that much, so he didn’t need any details. 

“There can only be one dominant male, or as its more commonly known; the Alpha male. So your Hollow, whom has acknowledged Aizen’s position as your future...baby-mama, for lack of better word, is trying to beat down Aizen in the Beta position. It’s pure instinct, but I’m going to ask you to refrain from sparring with Aizen again.” 

“Because Shirosaki isn’t allowed to...take Aizen?” he guessed carefully. 

“The mating itself isn’t the problem, Kurosaki-san, it’s the marking that would form a major issue. Not only for Aizen, since he’ll have to obey certain established Hollow rules, but for me and Grimmjow.” 

He looked at his mentor in confusion. “He would beat you two also in submission?” 

“There can only be one Alpha male, so Grimmjow and I would be standing in his way...” 

And just when he thought he had his Hollow under control... 

“I’m working on something, though controlling instinct isn’t just a matter of educating your dark form... it will take some time, but it’s crucial, since your Hollow isn’t the only one of that species in the house.” 

Grimmjow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There’s going to be minor one-sided Grimmjow/Ichigo, but don’t worry, it won’t be taking a front place at all. This fic stays a HaremXAizen, so that means that only one person will be wearing the slut crown. Aizen will make sure that Ichigo completely disappears from Grimmjow’s mind.


	4. Chapter four

**Chapter Four**

Aizen read until the end of the chapter, although he wasn’t exactly paying attention to what he was reading. He was more or less focused on the other occupants of the house, Grimmjow and Ichigo in particular. 

As he said before; he is quite the celebrity, but the fact that the three other housemates were crammed on one couch did bother him a bit. Sousuke had plenty of room and could stretch his legs comfortably, he deserved such luxury after Muken, but, they should be vying for his attention. They should be honoured to make offspring with him, since he’s as closest as the common folk can get to the word supreme. 

Yet their eyes were glued to the television screen, that accursed object displayed some stunts that were highly unlikely to be done by humans, and still the action movie that portrayed the human race as the ultimate power held their undivided attention. 

Even from Urahara, and with his intelligence...that disappointed Sousuke. 

Not that it was necessarily Kisuke that bothered him at the moment, no, it was Grimmjow’s close proximity to the youngest of the household. His Espada was a very solitary character, at least while in Hueco Mundo, but right now he was almost sitting on Ichigo’s lap. 

There had been room enough next to Sousuke on the couch, yet Grimmjow, after having disappeared to his room for a while, had come back to the loveseat that was occupied by Ichigo and Kisuke. The blue haired one had then looked Sousuke’s way and sure Sousuke had put his feet up on the couch explicitly at that moment, preventing any room for the Hollow, but that shouldn’t have put off Grimmjow at all. 

His Espada lacked some crucial brain cells, but certainly he should be aware of the most simple of physics; action causes reaction. That’s what made Grimmjow so exciting, normally. 

Unfortunately, the only thing Sousuke had accomplished was driving his Espada almost into Ichigo’s lap, since he just had to cram himself between the two on the loveseat. 

“Amusing.” he told no one in particular as Kisuke answered knowingly, “A good book, huh?” 

Sousuke smiled briefly, superficially, while standing up to announce that he was going to bed. The only verbal response he received was from Kisuke. 

He went straight to the bathroom to check himself out, yet his skin was flawless as ever, he was practically picture perfect, yet he couldn’t arouse any interest in the two youngest of the house. It was not a matter of having his ‘love’ reciprocated, since he would never lower himself as to look for an emotional bonding. But as a God like entity, he will not accept being made second choice! Grimmjow should be looking up to **him** , not Ichigo, after all it is through Sousuke that Ichigo and Grimmjow received their powers, they should be getting on their knees in gratitude, instead of seeking each other’s company. 

Afterwards, he went to his room to change into some nightclothes. The wardrobe was full of traditional clothes and -judging by the style- Kisuke’s style of clothing. He decided on a light coloured yukata top with matching shorts before getting into bed. 

A short while after, a knock resounded on his door and someone entered without awaiting his approval. 

The room was too dark to tell who his visitor was, he also couldn’t reach out with his reiatsu, but he needn’t to turn on the lights as the blinds were adjusted to let in some streams of moonlight. 

“Sousuke, are you still awake?” 

He chuckled lightly, indirectly answering Kisuke’s question. “It’s Sousuke now? My, Kisuke, are you expecting something from me?” 

He watched, still huddled into the sheets, how the blond began to undress himself. 

“Maybe.” 

“Was that one night of celibacy really needed then?” 

The other stopped at his fundoshi before making motions of crawling into bed with him. “It’s alright, right?” 

“Do not put your tail between your legs now, that is such a turn off.” 

Kisuke decided on spooning him, and as soon as Sousuke wanted to turn around, the blond held him by the middle, preventing Sousuke from facing him. “I just want to lie down next to you and get a chance to explore you, everything in it’s time, we don’t need to rush.” 

Where did that ironclad patience come from? 

“What exactly is the point of waiting? If we have sex right now, or in a couple of days, would it really matter?” 

The other’s palm squeezed lightly before slowly creeping under his yukata to trace his side with a whispering touch. He couldn’t deny that it felt nice, since enjoying another’s touch without being completely tied up was more than a privilege to him now. 

And something told him that Kisuke was enjoying it as well, he didn’t need to reach behind him to feel the blond’s hard cock nestled against his ass. “There’s a part of you that’s eager to explore me though.” 

“If I would have let that part of me rule my mindset, I wouldn’t have gotten anywhere.” 

The blond’s caresses were firm, more than noticeable when the other gripped him here and there while a thumb stroked his skin. And that betrayed that Kisuke needed to keep a grip on himself as well, to prevent it from turning into more than just exploring. The hand ever so slowly changed direction to his stomach, passing over his ribs which had Sousuke twitching lightly to avoid the ticklish sensation. 

“Aren’t you a well known Casanova?” 

The answer to his question was almost chuckled into his neck, the feeling of the other’s lips ghosting his skin while the blond nuzzled into his neck had a shiver going through him regardless of trying to give himself over to Kisuke. 

“Me? No, absolutely not, my free spirited dating days are long since over. I’ve always been kinda awkward anyways. And with these scars decorating my face now, I definitely don’t need to expect too much of that attention.” 

Was Benihime not a master of medical reconstruction, surely his zanpakuto could do something about the blond’s aesthetic. Not that it bothered Sousuke, it’s not like he needed the blond to be mister perfect, on the contrary, why would he want competition? 

He let one of his own hands disappear underneath the sheets to interlace their hands, stopping Kisuke’s exploring path and involuntarily creating the opportunity for himself to turn around and face the blond. Their close proximity had him just inches from the other’s face, but that didn’t please Kisuke as the other tried to put some distance between them all of sudden. 

“Don’t tell me that’s why you’re holding back?” 

The power in which Kisuke held both of his wrists to prevent him from reaching out to trace those scars was indirectly exposing the other’s vulnerability. He even had to verbally reassure Kisuke that he wouldn’t touch the other’s face, before the blond released his wrists. 

“I don’t mind, I’m not that superficial.” actually, he was, but the truth would never gain him another’s trust. The lies slipped fluidly from his lips, shushing Kisuke’s concerns with well crafted words. “I find that they give you character, the light coloured lines bring out your eyes even more.” 

The blond smiled lightly. “I think that’s the fault of the moonlight and not my scars.” 

It was a subconscious worry of the other, since the subject had completely diminished Kisuke’s erection. 

So melodramatic...why were they all so vulnerable? War didn’t do these men any good, apparently. 

Tonight was obviously not going to be the night that he would solidify Kisuke’s trust in him, that was for certain... 

When he moved his hand in Kisuke’s direction the blond’s rushed out to stop him, “Trust me, I’m not going to do anything.” letting his eyes trace the other’s neck and chest, the area that was at least visible above the sheets, he subtly announced beforehand which path he would want to curiously follow, which Kisuke allowed freely. “Exploring, you said, mmh?” 

His hand was lead to venture even further under the sheets where he could feel Kisuke’s muscles contract when he journeyed to the beginning of the other’s abdomen. He didn’t know why Kisuke needed to feel so insecure when he was more than in shape by the feel of it, not to mention the blond’s charisma. 

“You’re worrying over trivial things, there are other features about you that could draw anyone in.” The blond bit his bottom lip contemplatively and the unsure gesture had him wondering, “You’re not a virgin are you?” 

The other’s eyes widened comically and the chuckles wrecking Kisuke’s body almost vibrated through him. “Of course not, I think I would have literally had blue balls by now if I never had sex before.” 

“Well, your behaviour is rather questionable.” 

He let his hand rest on top of Kisuke’s hip, since it was becoming quite clear that he wouldn’t be able to arouse Kisuke into anything more than talking for the night. Pillow talk was a very powerful tool to win over another man, that is, after sex, not before the deed, since that only served in helping vanish all traces of lust. 

“But what could I expect from someone as warped as you, huh?” the blond hinted with a perverted glance over. 

“Warped?” 

“I don’t know.” the other shrugged. “You seem so nonchalant about having to bed three men. You’re literally going to be bred for a decade, and...you seem to be wanting it really badly.” 

Because the minds of men work differently, well most of them anyway, since he himself never really had a primary desire to take anyone, yes, he had perfect control of himself. But, that didn’t change the fact that **most** men fell in love through sex. So of course, he had to take advantage of that aspect; making them think that he desired them or that he only wanted something physical would lure them in like bait. Acting upon emotions would only come in handy later, since the emotional approach normally scared them off fairly quickly. 

Although the men he was saddled up with seemed to heavily disprove of the physical act... 

“Why wouldn't I? I enjoy being fucked into the nearest surface-” he unconsciously arched his brow at Kisuke’s amused features. 

“You talking like that...” the blond huffed a deep breath, “...mind blown.” and he made a wild gesture with his hands as if depicting an explosion. 

The usual childish humor of Kisuke was somehow a welcoming change to replace that depressive mood. 

“You want me to talk in medical terms to you? Nerd talk might indeed do it for you, because you seem to have an aversion to touching.” he mused silently. 

“Oh, no believe me, I’m a hands on kind of guy.” The blond proved that by letting his hands disappear back under the sheets to align their lower bodies again, the other’s leg even entrapped his securely. 

The words ‘Prove it.’ were threatening to spill from his lips, but Kisuke’s overall vibe tonight predicted Kisuke’s next statement, “I just...I’m not really in the mood tonight.” 

“I figured.” the implication behind his own response was a mutual consensus on the other’s insecurity, his annoyance though was masked perfectly. 

Fingers suddenly brushed his bangs out of his eyes to end up caressing his cheek. 

“It’s a mess, I need gel to style it, if you would be so kind to bring some with you for me?” 

“Aha? And what are you willing to do for a pot of gel?” 

“I can think of a few ways in which I’ll be able to convince you.” Letting his own fingers trail from the blond’s hip towards Kisuke’s cock, the other’s pesky hand prevented him from reaching his destination. 

In the act of reflex Kisuke bowed his upper body towards him, while the blond’s pelvis had backed away from his reaching hand. “You’re truly deprived, then again you’ve been without it for years, you couldn’t even satisfy yourself with a hand, poor thing.” 

He smirked in secret delight. If only Kisuke knew...Kyouraku took good care of him after all. 

“Thoroughly deprived.” he whispered back. 

Kisuke briefly closed his eyes, feigning rest or actually becoming quite tired, but it gave Sousuke the chance to inspect the scars quietly. They were far from deep grooves into the other’s face, they lay almost hastily sown on the surface of his skin, nothing entirely damaging. Maybe something that would even fade with time, some zanpakuto were rather punitive towards their wielders. A reflection of Kisuke’s personality, since the blond was too hard on himself. 

As he leaned up to glance at the one that seemed to be running down the other’s neck into his collarbone, grey eyes opened, focusing on him in an instant. 

And Sousuke drew away the attention effortlessly from what he was doing. 

“You actually trust sleeping next to me?” 

“Sure, I don’t think you can do anything with your reiatsu locked.” 

Amusing how everybody thought to he was tamed... 

“Underestimating me has gotten you how far exactly?” 

“I know, I’ve made mistakes in the past, but so have you. Or are you still steadfastly claiming that Muken was a part of your great scheme?” 

He most certainly wasn’t about to admit to his failures in life... 

So he nodded calmly, “Of course, I had never been so comfortable in my life, completely smothered by your seals as you said,” he dramatically laid the back of his hand on his own forehead, “oh, you have no idea how intensely I experienced the feel of your pressure.” 

His statement made his bed partner laugh, a sign that the light humour sparked some rapprochement in the blond, since Kisuke rekindled their intimacy by drawing him closer again. 

He let the other’s arm snake around his waist, as the closeness gave him an advantage to whisper in Kisuke’s ear, “But just between you and me, I never actually felt your reiatsu, guess it was all in my head, maybe I am infatuated with you after all.” 

“That was my plan all along.” Kisuke boasted in between snickers. 

Sousuke rearranged his pillow so it was practically an extension of Kisuke’s, allowing the brunet to lay as close to the other as possible. When the light chuckles faded away, those couple of inches that had been closed became glaringly obvious in the silence. 

A kiss was the only thing that was lacking in the perfect mood-setter, he'd set that initiation to the blond. Kisuke needed that much control, that was obvious. 

When nothing happened except staring into each other’s eyes, Sousuke closed his own, not really anticipating anything to be happening anymore. Kisuke’s forehead was practically plastered unto his a second later, but besides that no real contact between them, except their bodies. 

The blond called it a day after that, slowly, but Sousuke could tell from the moment that the other’s breathing evened out that Kisuke had fallen asleep. 

He heaved a sigh, -careful not to wake up the other- he was still slightly annoyed at the lack of action, because if that’s the pace his hundred years were going to go by on, he had some endlessly boring times ahead of him. Though, it also meant plenty of time to scheme... 

-0- 

Ichigo had overslept. 

Sure, he was on a ten year leave, and he technically could sleep in every day for the next ten (human) years, but he had been planning on visiting Rukia, before she began her shift as captain of the 13th division. He could visit her after her shift as well, but he would rather be out of the house as fast as possible in order not to be left alone with either Aizen or Grimmjow. 

The former Sexta was extremely invasive, demanding a fight left and right, while Aizen was passively so, by silently watching him constantly. They were both a little...too much at times. He would rather hang around them when Urahara was in the neighbourhood, but Hats-and-Clogs was always busy... 

He was in the midst of buttoning his jeans when he heard a door opening, zipping himself up quickly he set out to investigate the noise by opening the door enough to peek inside of the hallway from the safety of his bedroom. 

It was only Urahara...though hadn’t he just walked out of what was classified as Aizen’s room? 

His momentary surprise got him spotted by Urahara though. 

“Good morning, Kurosaki-san, afraid of the dark?” the other greeted jovially while switching on the lights in the dark hallway, exposing Ichigo’s hiding spot. 

He frowned only to realise that Urahara was on his way to the bathroom. He was about to ask Hats-and-Clogs if he could make use of the bathroom first. -since Rukia had inherited the punctuality from Byakuya lately ever since she became captain, and that meant that she would be on her way to her division already.- but one of the beings that he was trying to avoid appeared in the doorway of the room Urahara just walked out of, looking straight Ichigo’s way. 

Before the other could even open his mouth to say something, Ichigo practically slammed his door shut. Screw brushing his teeth or freshening up, he could do that later, all his mind was set on right now, was going on his way. 

He was throwing on his shirt, inside out in his haste when Aizen knocked on his door. He was pretty sure it was the brunet after having seen the other lurking his way and he therefore answered the other with a meek, “Yeah?” 

“Can I come in?” 

‘No...’ but what actually left his mouth was another repeat of the previous answer. He had a real problem of saying no to people; something he found out after countless of times of helping others in need when he actually wanted to be selfish and say, ‘Screw you, I got better things to do.’ 

And sure enough, the bane of his existence walked right in, casually walking up to his window to open his blinds and air the room as if that was the other’s purpose all along. 

“Aizen.” he said neutrally as he was a little shocked at the other’s rude behaviour, but his expression only worsened at Aizen’s explanation. 

“Teenage boys have a strong body odour, your hormones are raging through your body.” 

He just stood there, completely dumfounded, since he was mentally debating if Aizen was comparing him to a teenager or telling him that he smelled. He was beginning to believe that shutting Aizen up with a full faceplant was the best thing he ever did, because the other could be just plain rude. 

Ichigo was nineteen, an adult, no longer a teenager anymore. But he still couldn’t help by subtly sniffing himself to check Aizen’s words. 

The other turned around, apologetically looking his way, “Sorry.” 

Ichigo raised his brow, not really trusting his voice or his urge to verbally fight him back, although he couldn’t really come up with anything to insult Aizen with. 

“The Hogyoku has increased my sense of smell, among other things; anyways, have you slept well?” 

He was currently still only capable of giving Aizen a monotonous reply of, “Yeah.” while he silently watched the other making his bed. Afterwards the brunet took a place on the edge of his bed, smiling friendly up at him, which had Ichigo looking behind him, for certainty; since maybe Urahara had entered or something... 

He looked back at Aizen, suddenly wondering if Urahara and Aizen had done it... The other’s hair was disheveled, but that could be caused by sleeping, his own bedhead was probably worse anyway. 

“Your shirt is inside out.” 

He looked down at himself, confirming that fact and indirectly stopping himself from sounding like a complete idiot when the only answer he had to Aizen’s observation was, ‘Yeah.’ 

Glancing back up at the other, Aizen questioned in all seriousness, as if they were conversing about the weather, “Did your brain experience a short circuit during the night?” 

Now he did have an answer to that, without thinking he blurted out, “Better a short circuit than permanent damage.” because the news of Aizen’s problem went around...and Ichigo was if anything certainly not proud of insulting someone with a mental disorder, but it came out before he had a chance to stop it. Aizen could unnervingly work someone up to that point after all. 

Aizen blinked silently at him. 

And in that instant, Ichigo stated a quick, “I gotta go.” before practically bursting out of his room and out of the lab. Finally outside, he shunpo’d to the 13th division to visit his friend during her working hours as he just needed to talk to someone. 

Luckily, she didn’t inherit Byakuya’s workaholic trait, because at the sight of him, she let him in with a happy call of his name while waving at him frantically. 

“It’s been a while.” 

The life was practically squeezed out of him by her as Rukia greeted him with a tight hug. 

“I’ve been...” well, he couldn’t really say busy since that would be a lie. “I’ve moved.” 

Her eyes widened while looking him up and down. “No,” 

Ichigo couldn’t really understand her silent judgement so he left her guessing. 

“You’ve moved into the Seireitei? Are you taking the job?” 

Wow, no, that was something he wasn’t completely certain of yet. The opportunity to become Rukia’s vice-captain was tempting, but somehow mixing friends with business seemed like the wrong thing to do. He didn’t want to destroy their friendship. 

“Yes and no; I’ve moved into the Seireitei, kind of at least...but-” 

She thankfully understood him. 

“It’s okay.” she grabbed him by the arm afterwards, guiding him to the exit of the 13th division. “It’s time for a break.” 

“Now? already? If your beloved brother heard that...” he teased. 

She stuck her tongue out at him, “He has enough worries regarding the sixth division, so...” 

Now she talked like that, but if Byakuya was actually in the neighbourhood... 

He laughed as they strolled through the peaceful landscape of the 13th division, full of ponds and green scenery. 

“You see, that’s why I wouldn’t want to be your vice-captain, you would leave all the work to me while you go out to enjoy yourself. It would be like a reversal of the situation in the tenth division.” 

“I’m not as bad as Matsumoto.” she complained with a whine and a slap on his arm. 

When they reached a particular spot, completely out of sight from anyone, she twirled around expressively in front of him before asking him with a big smile, “Do you notice anything about me?” 

Oh, no, he hated such questions, because he could never figure out the answer. Didn’t anybody understand that he wasn’t that perceptive of small details? 

“You got a haircut?” 

“No, you silly! I’ll give you a hint,” she put her hands on her hips, standing in front of him with her chest puffed out proudly. 

Not that that helped him much... 

When she put one of her hands on her stomach, smiling from ear to ear, he suddenly noticed a ring on her finger. 

“Oh?! Are you and Renji gonna get married?” 

“No! I’ve had that ring for ages, but yeah we will have to get bonded soon, but what I’m trying to tell you is something more...live-changing.” 

He shook his head and shrugged in confusion. 

She looked around them, checking if anybody could hear them, before practically squealing, “Renji and I are gonna have a baby!” 

“Oh.” actually now that she mentioned it, her face seemed to have gained some baby weight, he couldn’t say anything about the rest of her stature, since the Shinigami captain uniform was rather thick as it was with the extra coat. 

Babies...he just couldn’t avoid that topic, wherever he went it seemed... 

“Aren’t you happy for us?” 

“No, I mean yes,” he walked on, hiding his sour expression on the baby subject. “I just...congratulations I guess?” 

She caught up to him, naturally curious about his mood. 

“You’re not secretly in love with me, are you?” 

He stopped in his tracks, quick to clear up that assumption as he didn’t want a furious Renji jumping at him from one of the bushes, and because he saw her as just a, “Friend, my best friend, nothing more...I am really happy for you, it’s just...” 

She looked expressively up at him. 

“I guess our kids will be able to play together in a couple of years?” 

Rukia’s eyes widened before she covered her mouth, and from behind her hands the whisper of, “Inoue’s-” 

“No! We never got that far.” he never even had a first kiss, so why would he jump straight into bed with someone? “But Aizen will be soon.” he said with great dismay. 

It began as a snort before laughter came from the pipsqueak before him, she was outrightly laughing at him... 

He mustered up the greatest scowl he could which had her mumbling in all seriousness, “You’re not joking?” 

“Do you see me laughing?” 

“But...how?” 

“I don’t know...I don’t care actually, but it’s something about the Hogyoku not having any limitations as far as body modifications go.” 

Well as though that wasn’t obvious with Aizen’s pretty butterfly form, than it became pretty clear to Rukia at the mention of the object that had once been stuck inside of her. 

“Yeah...okay, I know enough.” 

They both continued strolling through the gardens in a way to quickly surpass the controversial orb. 

“You’ll keep it a secret, right?” 

Ichigo raised a brow, was it such a shame? 

“I mean...about Renji and me. Nii-sama isn’t allowed to know yet, he would lose his mind, since Renji is supposed to court me first.” 

“Oh yeah, sure. Byakuya’s gonna castrate Renji though once he knows.” 

They chuckled at the mental thought. Renji could follow any official guideline to court a noble but it would in no way hide the fact that Byakuya would be smart enough to figure out why the ceremony needed to be done in a hurry. Renji was doomed either way, and that thought actually lighted his own situation, because, thankfully, that’s something he didn’t need to worry about with Aizen... 

“By the way, your shirt is inside out.” 

-0- 

Grimmjow was prowling around, on the look out for Ichigo, ‘cause no way in Hell would he let the Shinigami run away with his tail between his legs. 

Yesterday he had been expecting a final showdown between them, only to have the other give up at the last minute, looking for an excuse to halt their fight. It was insulting to be let down like that, unheard of in the Hollow world, since a real fight was a match to the death. And yet Kurosaki thought he could play with him like that... 

He growled at no one in particular and tried to pick up on the other male’s scent. But he didn’t seem to be around...or maybe Ichigo was testing him, hiding not only his reiatsu, but smell as well. On his trips to Karakura town as Aizen’s fucking bloodhound, he had picked up strong smells that masked a being’s actual scent like a coat of fragrance. So maybe Ichigo was challenging him... 

Cracking his knuckles, itching for a good fight, he rounded the corner slowly, only to stop and look around every direction when he heard a noise somewhere. If he had been in Pantera form, his hair would have been standing on edge, right now though, he was practically balancing on the soles of his feet to diminish the sound of any step he made. 

Crossing to the other side of the room, he hid behind the counters, waiting to pounce on Kurosaki the second the other thought he could run from him. But the orange haired one seemed to be really good at hiding...too fucking good, where the Hell was he?! 

“Grimmjow.” 

He sprang up at the sound of that ever cool voice and came in direct contact with the edge of a countertop that stuck out for some bizarre reason. He was sure the granite had cracked his skull open, since he could almost feel the pounding in his head throbbing behind his right eye. 

“Fuck!” 

Grasping the side of his head, he tried to glare at Aizen, although that proved to be really difficult in his current state. 

Defeated by a stationary object...he was actually glad Kurosaki wasn’t around to catch that failure... 

“What were you doing, Grimmjow?” 

The other’s iteration of his name was almost a patronising suffix to everything he said, but all it sounded like, to Grimmjow, each time, was nails on a chalk board, and there ain’t nothing calming about that. 

“None of your fucking business!” 

He had been hunting, duh, what else did it look like?! 

The usage of cursing had Aizen’s eyes narrow dangerously and for a second Grimmjow flinched at the non-existent threat of the other’s reiatsu, before he remembered that Aizen had no pressure anymore. 

Grimmjow smirked suddenly, canines visible, as he was about to intimidate the brunet with his own pressure when he became aware of the fact that he was bleeding as something trickled down the side of his face. Pulling his hand back from its position on top of his forehead, his palm was coated in blood. 

Slapping away Aizen’s incoming hand, he snarled, “You fucking get away from me you!” before Grimmjow licked his own blood from his palm. Unconsciously so, since it was practically instinct, but it had Aizen judging him with a cool gaze. 

“That needs to be looked at, Grimmjow.” 

Pounding headache aside, he stepped right up to Aizen, yelling in his face, “I’ve survived my arm being slashed right off, what makes ya think this would take me down?!” 

The push of Aizen’s palm right against his chest backed him off, only in the slightest...since the other’s lack of reiatsu was beginning to feel like **the** opportunity to show who was fucking ruling who now. He grinned boldly at the brunet’s poor excuse of pushing him back and leaned in anyway, -with the use of pressure- so they were practically nose to nose. 

“Who’s the fucking bitch now, huh?” 

He had expected the other to give him a blank mask of a response, since that’s the sort of Aizen he was used to; calm, collected and in control. What he didn’t expect was for the brunet to reach for something on the counter to attack him all of a sudden, and the bastard aimed at the throbbing spot on his face. 

Of course he could block it in a reflex, reiatsu saved the blunt object from being bashed into his head, but he couldn’t deny that he was freaking shook at Aizen’s violent reaction... Reiatsu or not, Aizen just declared war and was going down. 

It wasn’t the fairest fight he ever had, since Aizen practically went flying with the mere flick of a finger, but that didn't stop him from pouncing on the other. But, in all honesty his former ruler deserved it. The brunet didn’t even act like a defenceless bitch, ‘cause if the other’s expression had just given even a slight wince of pain, Grimmjow would have backed off. He ain’t gonna lower himself to win a fistfight, but Aizen was plain merciless. 

The other knew precisely what his weak spot was now, and without a thought Aizen dug nails into his flesh wound like a crazed Hollow, he became freaking nuts, certainly not something he ever envisioned his former lord doing, since when did Aizen get his dainty hands dirty? 

Okay yeah, he himself had been punching Aizen rapidly the second Aizen’s body flew unto the dining table -that was now completely destroyed- but, he was partially Hollow, so rationalising with the other when Aizen attacked him was definitely not on his mind. Aizen made destruction Grimmjow’s objection, so what the fuck did the brunet expect him to do?! 

He didn’t know how, but suddenly Urahara was there, separating them. The blond held him back with reiatsu while he flitted around Aizen, protecting the ‘porcelain’ doll. 

“Grimmjow, what have I told you about attacking?” 

Oh, they were both like two peas in a pod, the blond weirdo was so similar to Aizen, it was the same sort of vibe he got from the other, the kind that just predicted he would sacrifice you in a minute if it meant for the ‘greater’ good. 

“You’re pointing your finger at the wrong dude, I’m not the one that went completely insane for no reason!” 

Aizen’s mood had completely turned around, he was acting like the victim, letting the blond inspect the bruises decorating his face. 

Now that was a good colour on Aizen. 

“What happened?” 

It was directed at Aizen, but Grimmjow was the first to answer, ain’t no way he was gonna give the other the chance to turn everything around in his favour. “He was about to bash my skull in, that’s what happend, and he got his ass whooped afterwards.” 

He himself had calmed down considerably as well, since he was getting light headed and his vision had began to get blurry before everything turned black. 

Sousuke shook his head behind Kisuke’s back when the blond suddenly turned around to catch Grimmjow’s slumping form. And it’s then that Urahara found out about Grimmjow’s head-wound. 

Kisuke instantly turned into his direction, the accusation in his eyes burned fiercely his way. “Did you-” 

“Oh please, how? He bumped his head into the counter and I was trying to help him, but you know how proud he is... Foolish of me, I approached him, even though I know that an animal that’s backed into a corner attacks.” 

The blond didn’t entirely believe every word...as was expected with Kisuke’s supporting evidence of his ‘disorder’. 

But, Sousuke was actually too vain to admit to his own...fault. He had allowed his perfect control to slip, a mistake he wouldn’t make again. Of course, he had been so annoyed at Grimmjow due to his Espada’s obsession with Ichigo. 

Though he was definitely not going to win Grimmjow’s favour this way... he had to find a solution to that problem somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a quick/minor edit in this chapter: Ichigo's age is changed from 21 to 19, since I did implicate that he just finished high school.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Grimmjow was brutally woken up when one of his eyelids was forced open and a light blinded his retina for a second before he was made aware of that blond weirdo hovering above him, smiling brightly. 

“Oh, I see that you’re awake.” 

He practically leaped off of the the metal surface he was lying on, that is, he would have if he hadn’t been strapped down by leather around his ankles and wrists, keeping him secured on the medical examination table. 

“The fuck?!” 

Using reiatsu, he tried to wrench the damn fastenings off, trying to get away from Urahara, but his pressure couldn’t reach the damn weirdo for some reason... 

Fucker probably had a limiter in his lab... 

“Oh no, calm down, Grimmjow. I was just testing these.” 

“Oh yeah sure, I’m a fucking Hollow, so experiment all you like, when I get out of these I’m gonna rip your guts out through your ass, pal, I’ll promise you that.” He growled threateningly. 

The other held out his hands, making a desperate motion while shaking his head. “I’m testing them for someone else, not you. I just needed you to remain laying down, as I need to have a few words with you.” 

Grimmjow huffed breathlessly, slowing down his fervent struggling, since he was still a little woozy. 

“I managed to heal you, though you still have a minor concussion, so you need some rest...” 

He shrugged, he would have survived anyways, it wasn’t the most life threatening injury he ever experienced. 

The blond was studying him silently before he questioned, “So, what happened?” 

“I don’t know, the concussion gave me memory loss.” he lied through clenched teeth, ‘cause the minor implication of being the other’s test-subject was making his blood rage like fire through his veins. 

Urahara's smile was friendly, a little too friendly and that’s the thing that reminded him of Aizen; all superficial and telling lies right to someone’s face. 

“I doubt that.” 

He huffed a second time. “I was hunting, okay?! An instinct I can’t control...and then Aizen popped up, taking me out of my zone, so I got up and...yeah.” 

“You did walk into a counter?” 

“I didn’t walk into a counter! It had a freaking sharp piece hanging out! What idiot designed the house anyway!” 

The other chuckled amusedly which made him unconsciously crack his knuckles. 

“I didn’t think anyone would hide underneath the counters... but, it’s good that you tested it, the house needs to be made child-proof after all.” 

Again with the testing... “Why don’t you slap a damn sticker on my ass and call me your freaking guinea pig.” 

The blond’s smirk freaked him out so Urahara’s confession of, “I’d rather do that to Aizen.” was more than welcome. 

“I’d rather you stick him into a tiny cage so I don’t have to hear that creepy way he says, ‘Grimmjow’ anymore, I hate it when he calls my name like that, it makes my skin crawl.” 

The weirdo next to him, who was responsible for the whole ‘project’ didn’t seem too let down over his will to hinder it. The blond weirdo was just as batshit crazy as Aizen, Grimmjow was beginning to think that it was a common trait for all Shinigami. 

“All jokes aside, you did mention that you couldn’t control your instinct, does the same thing happen during your heat?” 

Freaky, how the Shinigami was so curious about his mating habits. 

“You are an Alpha right?” 

“You want me to drop down my trousers to show you the size of my balls and cock?” The other thankfully shook his head quickly. “Of course, I’m an Alpha.” 

“You will get the urge to mate and whatever willing party is nearby will catch your attention.” 

Yeah, that was about right. He normally mounted the nearest bitch in heat, but there were no potential mates around, so they shouldn’t worry about him shaking their leg. The only one that regularly held his unconscious attention -or was worthy to be his mate in his opinion- was Ichigo. He could smell and experienced the other’s Hollow power, but Ichigo was no bitch...they would fight each other, -fantastic enough foreplay - but, he would end up underneath Ichigo with the other’s massive strength. And no fucking way was he gonna be mounted, ain’t nothing gonna go up his ass. 

“I’ll be keeping my dick in my trousers then, there, is that what you wanted to hear?” 

“If you really can't control yourself as you said, Aizen is a willin-” 

“Fuck no, I could be as high on and full of testosteron during that period as it goes, but I’ll know to back off on that.” 

He rarely went on a rampage by mating any willing participant in the vicinity, ‘cause he was actually particularly choosy when in that state, only the most eligible bitch was worthy of receiving his dick. And Aizen didn’t belong in that category. 

“Grimmjow, the contract forces you, either way, to accept the fact that you need to mate Aizen. Central 46 will want to see some reports, and that includes your success in impregnating Aizen.” 

“Can’t you lie? Say that Aizen failed to conceive?” 

The other’s lips quirked up to form that friendly smile again. “I can’t do that, it would bring Aizen and my project into trouble.” 

Fuck if he cared... 

He sighed, “Fine, tell them I failed to impregnate Aizen.” A major dent into his ego, ‘cause his seed could knock up a fertile bitch easily, he probably already had some stray kits running around. Had though, since Hueco Mundo was destroyed by that Quincy fuck and that included the rest of any living entity in it. 

The straps were finally undone as the blond weirdo preached he was going to look into it, although Grimmjow couldn’t really bring up the fucks to care, since he long since stopped listening to Urahara. 

-0- 

Sousuke gingerly touched the cheek bone that was throbbing and feeling numb. Through the window’s reflection he could literally see the difference in skin color from his right eye and left cheek. He couldn’t heal it with the orb, since the Hogyoku refused to listen to him with Kisuke’s extra limiters and he could’t tap into his own reiatsu... 

He vaguely heard Ichigo entering through the mechanical door, but he stubbornly kept facing away from the youngster, so as to not show the result of his altercation. Even when Ichigo asked him where Urahara was, Sousuke proudly kept facing forward while dismissively waving a hand in the direction of Kisuke’s lab. 

The blond was after all tending to Grimmjow first, as if Sousuke’s beat up face was of no priority whatsoever... 

It hurt...he was even suffering a headache through it all. Grimmjow’s fists packed more than quite a punch, his Espada had went completely rabid. 

Making his way back to the crime-scene he opted for an icepack in an attempt to subdue the pulsing ache on the left side of his face, Urahara’s lack of immediate attention to his injuries forced him to adapt to human like tendencies to ease some of the pain. 

Assaulted by his own underling...Oh, but Grimmjow would make amends for it. Sousuke’s retaliation would come back with a vengeance and Grimmjow would know when the time was ripe. 

He glanced in the same dismissive demeanour when said Espada appeared and got something out of the fridge as well, smirking the entire way to it as Sousuke took place at one of the counters. He haughtily refused to acknowledge his Sexta even when Grimmjow made some elaborate gestures to catch his attention. 

“Nice colour on your face.” the other flexed an arm expressively and the tightening of muscles had veins popping up along his Espada’s build form, before the other kissed his knuckles in a way to show off. 

He repositioned the ice pack so it indirectly covered his left eye completely, blocking the sight of the animal that was beneath him anyways, no need to get worked up over that. 

Though Grimmjow lived to rile him up for some reason, since the fool slinked into his right vision, still showcasing his knuckles. Sousuke swallowed the urge to respond before simply getting up to go in the direction of Urahara’s lab. 

A camera with motion sensors picked up on his presence the second he descended into the basement and walked up the hallway that lead to Urahara’s fort. The same sort of security system, that gained someone entry into the false house, blocked him from entering the fireproof door of the other’s actual lab. 

He glared at the camera, patiently awaiting Urahara’s decision on whether to let him enter or not. 

Though Urahara decided to torture him since it took unbearably long until the door finally opened. Ichigo walked out, and he couldn’t possibly hide the sight of Grimmjow’s assault by letting the icepack cover all of his face, that would only gain Ichigo’s curiosity. 

The actual sight had Ichigo draw visibly back, “What happened to you?” 

“Do me a favour and...” he trailed off, silently gesturing for the other to leave him alone, so Urahara could restore the mess that was his face as soon as possible. As the younger male passed him, he diverted Ichigo’s staring by shoving the icepack into his chest and thus succeeded in indirectly pushing the other out of the lab. The door slammed shut automatically after Ichigo completely left Kisuke’s sanctuary. 

He stood hovering over the blond who was still hunched over his desk. “My face feels practically bloated and the pain is intense, I need your immediate attention, drop whatever you’re doing to help me this instant.” 

The blond animatedly pushed back from his desk before rolling his office chair around so he was facing him. “You look like a pufferfish.” 

Sousuke licked his lip in a silent unconscious act of annoyance and was mildly surprised that the swelling covered up his entire bottom lip by the feel of it... “It hurts, Urahara.” 

The other gestured for him to sit down on the make-shift examination table. “Oh, it’s Urahara now?” Kisuke asked jovially which was beginning to tease the anger that was bottling up again and threatening to burst... 

“What do you want me to say? I’m sorry?” 

The blond contemplatively tapped his pencil against his lips. “I thought Grimmjow bumped his head?” 

“He did!” he answered brusquely before trying to coat his next words with sugary sweet honey in order to convince the other, “If it’s not asking too much, could you heal me now?” 

“I would.” 

He was becoming sick and tired of Urahara’s childish game, how long did he want to punish him for? 

“But I can’t. It’s impossible to tap into your reiatsu since the use of restorative power requires me to reach your pressure system, regardless if I’m the one restoring your health or not, I thought you were aware as much.” 

“You put a lock on my pressure so I can’t get into my supply, but you normally-” 

Kisuke smiled, mirth alighting those grey eyes. “Not anymore. After you successfully removed my seals in Muken, I invented a more restrictive seal that required specific reiatsu to even unlock the surface that allows me to tap unto your reiatsu.” 

Why was he constantly on the lookout for ways to lock him up?! 

“Kyouraku’s reiatsu?” he questioned nonchalantly. Because the Captain Commander was already a major key in opening the gates to his power. 

“Almost, the combination of his and mine actually.” 

Interesting, Shunsui and Kisuke’s reiatsu was already figuratively intwined in his body. That involuntarily meant that he couldn’t get rid of them separately either and that was a bother. 

Back in Muken, he shouldn’t have revealed the fact that Kisuke’s seals were lacking in strength. He should have known that it would only give the blond an incentive to complicate matters. 

He glanced at Kisuke, whom was plastered to his desk again. “Well, what are you waiting for? Call him so you can heal me.” 

“For your information, I already sent a Hellbutterfly half an hour ago, but you’re not exactly his first priority, you know.” 

Yes, he was. The Captain Commander was in love with him, Shunsui just hadn’t realised it yet... 

The blond stood up to take some sort of rag in his hands that he doused with an unidentified drought. “And for the record, your injuries are far from life threatening.” 

Not life threatening, but he never had to suffer any pain before when his reiatsu tranquillised any ill feeling in a heartbeat. 

He tried to peer at the bottle in order to find out what its contents were when Kisuke came suspiciously close to his face with the cloth. 

“A healing pad?” 

“No, unfortunately that requires your reiatsu as well, it’s just a damp cloth, nothing more.” The blond touched his shoulder, lightly guiding him to lie down on the medical table to which he then put the cloth over his eyes. “This will block out the light from my lab and diminish your headache while I simultaneously can get some work done.” 

Kisuke was trying to get rid of him as fast as possible... 

It wasn’t the darkness that was responsible for soothing the ache behind his temples, it was the doused rag, it had a particular scent that put him somewhat at ease. Though the sound of Kisuke rapidly typing on his keyboard lessened the effectiveness of Kisuke’s homeopathic treatment... 

“The fact that I am capable of feeling pain should be heavily disproving your vision of me being a psychopath.” 

He heard a chuckle, “Actually, you’re only supporting my claims, visibly I have more than enough evidence, it’s proof of your disorder being hereditary that I need.” 

“What behaviour of mine is so suspicious then?” 

“Oh, come on, you know well enough what you’ve done. You only want it to be repeated out loud so you can revel in your accomplishments. Besides that, you’re so self-centred that you think the world revolves around you, you have no sympathy for anyone else whatsoever and you’re plain reckless.” 

He was anything but reckless, he planned far ahead. That should be the most notable trait of his, Kisuke was looking for clues everywhere now, because he was stuck in his research. 

“Do I need to say more?” 

“I stopped listening when you told me that the world revolved around me.” 

He heard the sound of Kisuke turning back around, presumably to return to his research, because a minute later, the clacking sounds of the keyboard echoed through the lab again. 

It seemed like everybody was waiting for a chance to get him back for something, since Kyouraku took his sweet time before finally arriving. That just forced Sousuke to try and relax on the hard metal surface until the fireproof door slid open. 

“Where is the emergency?” came Kyouraku’s hearty laugh. 

Sousuke briefly peeked at the other from beneath the make-shift eye mask, but he didn’t grant the older man a greeting. Kyouraku was a poor excuse of a Captain Commander, unworthy of his title and certainly not deserving of his respect. 

While, by the sounds of it, Kisuke practically leaped from his office chair in order to welcome the Captain Commander. 

“You received my message, Kyouraku-san?” 

“Yeah, yeah, but I decided on visiting Ju-chan first-” 

“By all means don't interrupt your little tea-break on my accord.” He heard both men chuckling at his statement before the deep rumble of Kyouraku’s voice approached his resting form. 

“Let’s see the result of the catfight.” not a moment later, the cover over his eyes disappeared and he came eye to eye with a broadly smiling Captain Commander. “My, my, Sousuke-kun, your face looks lovely enough without all that make-up.” 

The other’s rough thumb brushed his right cheek, caressing just above the area that suffered the blunt hit of Grimmjow’s knuckles. Shunsui’s touch was gentle and that same carefulness reflected in his eye. Confirming that Kisuke’s back was turned to them, Sousuke dared a quick kiss on Shunsui’s thumb, a fleeting peck actually, since he didn’t want Kisuke to be suspicious just yet. But it’s also then that Sousuke got a whiff of the other’s breath. And the faintest scent of alcohol betrayed his excuse; apparently, alcohol was Shunsui’s first priority... 

He could have accepted being second choice to Shunsui’s sweetheart, but not to cheap liquor. Thankfully he could contain himself from gagging the older male with the doused rag, the tranquillising effects were not strong enough after all to benefit from that. Yanking the cloth back out of the other’s hands, Sousuke covered his eyes again, effectively blocking Kyouraku from his sight. 

But that meant he was blindfolded from both, and somehow the thought suddenly struck him as odd. A whisper between the two had him thinking it was best to keep an eye on them when Kisuke and Shunsui flanked his sides all of a sudden. In the midst of reaching out to take off the rag though, his wrists were grabbed and shackled by the leathery straps that were fastened to the table. His violent struggles shook loose his mask, but it didn’t however gain him any advantage over the two who had secured his limbs forcefully. 

“Shh, Sousuke, it’s just precaution.” Kisuke pacified. “It acts like a conductor should you be able to use your reiatsu after all, nothing more.” 

A little severe for just some precautionary measures, he doubted that it was even possible to simply bypass Kisuke’s new secure lock. 

“Is it too much to ask for my consent beforehand?” he griped, allowing them to do the same to his ankles. “Perhaps you would do well in shackling my neck as well.” 

The blond was still busy with shackling his right ankle while the Captain Commander grinned his way. “That is unnecessary, only your main pressure points are of concern.” 

“Apparently I can become quite rabid and in that instance I might bite one of you.” 

“Can I chose to exercise my veto beforehand?” Kyouraku joked naturally while not so subtly pointing at Kisuke to Sousuke. “I have yet to get my inoculation against rabies.” 

“Don’t worry, Captain Commander, as a Shinigami, human diseases are the least you need to worry-...But I digress, a bite of Sousuke might be your last indeed.” 

Sousuke rolled his eyes at the fools, not in the least bit inclined to react. Though his determination dropped when Kisuke started loosening his obi and pulling the folds of his kimono apart. 

Was the blond simply undressing him in front of Kyouraku as if he wasn’t in the least bit worried that Kyouraku might like the view a little too much? 

He started struggling to elicit some form of jealousy in Kisuke, but all it accomplished was revealing more of his body instead of just, “The Binding chain, we just need to get to your sternum, Sousuke.” 

Kyouraku feigned covering Sousuke’s lower half again, but the sneaky flirt had pulled the string of his fundoshi loose in the midst of his generous act. And that was, knowing Kyouraku, a deliberate action and not just a slip of his hand. 

The feeling of a freezing palm settling in the middle of his chest, hovering over the Hogyoku, had him breaking his stare with the Captain Commander. Though an observing, “Cold, Sousuke-kun?” from Kyouraku while the other’s gaze lingered on his nipples was hard to ignore. 

“Sorry, Sousuke. I know the temperature in my lab isn’t exactly ideal.” 

He decided to tune out their childish amusement, because they were as easily entertained as twelve year olds in a sex-ed class. And it were their ministrations that he needed to pay attention to, since they served as crucial info regarding his freedom. 

The blond had closed his eyes and was mentally reciting a spell of sorts, since his concentration zoned in on the area around Sousuke’s binding chain. And when he glanced at Kyouraku, the Captain Commander seemed to be more or less just a bystander or a supplier of reiatsu, because the older male didn’t seem to be as deep in thought as Kisuke. The second Kyouraku and Kisuke’s reiatsu combined though, Sousuke almost felt a magnetic force drawn to their entwined pressure. It enveloped him before he physically felt their power just scraping against the surface of his pressure system. 

It wasn't a kidou seal, that much was certain. Kisuke had to have tinkered and reconstructed his own, because it had no resemblance to a spell whatsoever, since a connection in orchestrating kidou spells required perfect harmony, and Kyouraku wasn’t even trying. 

He thought back on the day the two of them had activated the tightening of his seals, and neither of the two had been present at the same time either. At the end of the war with Bach, Sousuke was introduced to Muken again and it was at that moment, before he was shackled back into his chair, that Kisuke had activated it, because the blond had done something to him. Although at that time, he thought it had to do with the Hogyoku. While Kyouraku had visited him a couple of days afterwards to supposedly seal the deal... 

They needed each other to reach into his pressure system, but the set up of his lock down had just required the signature of Kisuke and Kyouraku’s reiatsu. 

A peculiar structure, then again, he could have expected no less from someone like Kisuke. 

His reiatsu started to stir in the slightest, gradually stimulating his pressure points to rekindle the power inside of him. It rushed through his body like a familiar thrum and it enticed him to try and make use of that pressure. Unfortunately he stumbled upon a blockage and Kisuke and Kyouraku took measures immediately. The Captain Commander’s reiatsu overwhelmed his in an instant, crumbling up his own unconscious resolve while Kisuke coordinated his submission by taking control of the Hogyoku. His own pressure was sealed up by a vice like strength and an image of a metallic surface flashed briefly before his eyes, until he was forcefully brought out of his daydream. 

“All healed up!” 

The frivolous voice of the Captain Commander still echoed somewhat, but Sousuke tried to get his bearings under control. His breath came out harshly as he opened his eyes to look at the two. 

Kisuke was holding up a mirror in front of his face, showing him the result of their combined efforts: nothing of his altercation was visible anymore. 

He smiled briefly, nodding at Kisuke, whom seemed to understand the message and lowered the mirror before busying himself with something at his desk. 

“Spurring on my reiatsu... you do realise that it could have ended badly for the both of you. A slip of control from either of you and you would have been both no longer be standing here.” 

If his reiatsu would have escaped when stirred by another while Sousuke himself had no control of his pressure, it could have seriously injured Kyouraku and Kisuke, completely disintegrating them even. The Hogyoku gave his massive source of reiatsu a destructive boost after all. 

A twist of his nipple by the oldest of the two men had Sousuke unconsciously trying to wrench himself away from the harsh tease while the shackles around his limbs betrayed Kyouraku’s action loudly, and Kisuke glanced back at him in an instant. 

“I’m under the impression that Kisuke’s conductors did it’s job.” 

Sousuke smirked back at Kyouraku. “False impression, Captain Commander, because these feeble cuffs would snap effortlessly at the feel of my pressure. Kisuke was just waiting for the opportunity to bind me to a flat surface.” 

“You got me there.” said Kisuke pointlessly while holding out an unidentified pot for him to see. “Gel, well, wax. A home made pomade I made, so you can get your nicely groomed manicured look again.” the blond winked happily. 

“Home made?” 

“Yeah, easy; beeswax, diluted of course, with some added extracts and natural oils, coconut oil to be exact, don’t worry.” a bright smile was thrown his way. 

What an enthusiasm for just a pot of wax... and he wasn’t entirely sure if the blond was professionally deriving from the topic at hand, or actually doing his best to promote his product. 

“Mmhmm. Well, if you would both be so kind as to unshackle me-” 

“Ah yes, of course.” The two of them immediately set out to loosen the straps and once he was completely set free, Kisuke urged, “Try it!” while he held up the mirror in front of Sousuke. 

He applied the pomade while both of them were observing him intently, he even had to swat Kisuke’s hand away when the blond tried to interfere with the lock of hair that stubbornly fell back on his forehead. “I’d like your hands to stay out of my hair, thank you.” 

Kisuke shrugged before he was ushered aside by Kyouraku with a friendly arm around the shoulders. 

He tried to listen in on what they were conversing about, but the only thing he picked up was a brief mention about Central 46. Well...he would come to know anyhow if it had something to do with him. 

Right after their little chit chat, the Captain Commander awaited expectantly on him at the door. He scanned his hand print afterwards as soon as Sousuke hopped off of the examination table, before making a sweeping gesture to Sousuke as if to say, ‘Go ahead,’ 

Sousuke himself didn’t bother waiting for Kyouraku to ascend the stairs though, the drunk fool could find his way out just fine. 

But it seemed like the older male had no intention of leaving just yet, although he should have known; alcohol fuelled the fire in the Captain Commander. 

He couldn’t take more than five steps up the stairs before a big hand encased his wrist, tugging him to a halt. He attempted to glance back at the other but was prevented from doing so when another hand at the base of his spine pushed him down, so he lay almost flat, straddling the fifth and sixth step. 

“Kyouraku-san?” He questioned softly while trying to glance past the other to check if they were still visible from the little camera above the door of Kisuke’s lab. 

His chin was grasped afterwards, turning Sousuke’s attention towards Shunsui, whom leaned in to whisper hoarsely, “Didn’t you want a proper goodbye?” 

Sousuke smirked, nodding along to the older male’s own persuasive nudge in the form of a single nod. 

The rough thumb that brushed his cheek earlier was now tracing his bottom lip, harsher and with a certain intent behind it as if Kyouraku wanted to translate his need into the caress. 

Their close proximity had him smelling that sake scented breath again, but instead of annoyance, the advantage in seducing Kyouraku in that state made Sousuke almost desire the taste of that bitter burn throughout Shunsui. And that made him lean into the other eagerly, anticipating the touch of their lips. 

The fingers at his jaw tightened and just before he could kiss Shunsui, the older male flicked his head to face away from him before scolding, “Who knows what or who’s been inside of your mouth, Sousuke-kun.” 

It sounded harsh, even when spoken in that merry tone of his. 

“I gotta please that hungry mouth of yours in some way though.” 

The simple notion had Sousuke licking his lips, unconsciously, and he straightened his seating position, before he was even presented with the hard musky sex of the Captain Commander. 

Kyouraku’s chuckle sounded loud in the hallway and he wanted to tell the other to keep it quiet, lest Kisuke’s camera also picked up on sound. But when his hand was guided to close around the other’s erection that was proudly peeking out of the older male’s hakama, he somehow lost the ability to speak. 

He glanced fully at the thick length in his hand, enjoying the opportunity to do this without being restricted in some way. But when he enclosed Kyouraku’s hot desire, said Captain Commander redirected his vision towards Shunsui’s face instead. 

“Don’t be so greedy.” 

Unrestrained as he was, yet Sousuke still felt as if was kept from doing as he entirely pleased. Kyouraku kept a tight reign on him, despite him having been freed of visible ties, and that somehow filled him with a warmth, no, more accurately; a heat that spurred on his own arousal. 

His right hand was stuck in a lazy rhythm as the single grey eye of Kyouraku kept him trapped in a smouldering gaze. Even when the Captain Commander moved in to nose against his cheek, and Sousuke just needed to turn his head to capture the other’s lips in a kiss, Sousuke kept himself obediently still in the position, revelling in Kyouraku’s natural dominance. 

His left hand however had long since ventured up on Kyouraku’s shoulder, resting lightly and encouraging the older male to continue the kisses up Sousuke’s jaw. The prickly beard of the other was a little distracting though and made him remember briefly to check the position of the camera again -although Kisuke would have long since showed up if he had seen something- Until the return of a digit thumbing against his lips recaptured his focus to fixate on that finger. 

He experimentally licked against the pad of the thumb while simultaneously allowing his right hand stop its pumping to play with the head of the other’s cock. Sucking the tip of the older male’s finger in, he felt the Captain Commander’s low rumble against his ear. Though if the praise was the result of his mouth or his hand, was at that point unimportant. 

Playing with the slit of the other’s cock, Sousuke mimicked the ministrations of his fingers against Kyouraku’s thumb, making the older male go wild with want. The harsh nip of teeth against his jaw when he hollowed his cheeks made him momentarily stop trailing fingers along the other’s hard member in order to grasp blindingly at a sturdy hip. He was becoming a little too indulgent, delirious even, with the Captain Commander’s game that he needed to grab unto something. 

The scramble at the other’s hip earned him another deep chuckle before a whisper of, “Do you want to suck my cock?” had warm breath heating the shell of his ear. 

Nodding around the other’s thumb, he felt Kyouraku’s index and middle finger replace his thumb, swiping along Sousuke’s tongue before his chin was clasped tightly and the digits left his mouth entirely. 

“Cat got your tongue?” was whispered in a husky tone against his lips. 

The tight hold prevented him from nodding, but he couldn’t help but try to lean in and capture Kyouraku’s lips anyways. The wet fingers rubbed harshly along his bottom lip and he saw the other’s gaze concentrate on the action before the single dark grey looked into his eyes again. 

“Do you want to suck my cock?” 

Completely forgetting the potential of Kisuke’s camera catching any sound, Sousuke answered a breathless, “Yes.” that sounded louder than he meant it to be. And as soon as the hold around his chin disappeared, he hastily reached into the direction of Kyouraku’s nether region only to be stopped with a hushed demand of, “Spread your legs.” 

His knees spread on command, widening obscenely and revealing naked skin as the folds of his kimono opened voluntarily along with his action. The pot of wax that slipped out of his pocket, and fell down on the step beside him, completely escaped his thoughts as he was too delirious with pleasure to focus on anything else besides the silhouette of the hot and hard Captain Commander in front of him. 

The cord that halfheartedly kept his fundoshi together came undone when the older male gave it a final tug, it was still hanging on his right thigh, but Kyouraku made no attempt to take it off completely. He instead let his fingers, wet from saliva, rub against the tip of Sousuke’s erection. Which made Sousuke let out a deep sigh as he let himself be handled by Kyouraku’s experienced touch. 

His feet widened just the slightest, inching the pot of wax over to teeter on the edge of the step, but all he heard was a murmur of, “Touch yourself.” 

Sousuke fisted his own cock, once the other’s touch disappeared, and he kept engaging Kyouraku’s gaze as he was pleasuring himself, because he wanted the other to realise that the show was all for him. He lounged back against the stairs while rubbing himself expressively, unconsciously urging Kyouraku to mimic his rhythm as he had started to indulge himself as well. 

He had lost Kyouraku’s intensive gaze by then, since the older male was too focused on what his hand was doing. It made Sousuke smirk with gleeful pleasure, knowing that he could break the other’s control just like that. His triumph however, washed away soon enough when the Captain Commander urged him closer with a nudge in the direction of his cock. “Come here.” 

The Captain Commander held himself at the base, guiding into his mouth as Sousuke stuck out his tongue in a lewd manner. He tasted the other’s bitter sex the second he came in contact with the other’s head. Hollowing his cheeks he sunk down only to gravitate backwards when his nose touched Kyouraku’s hand to repeat the process all over again. He salivated messily while giving head, refusing to swallow more than necessary as the taste was something he would never get used to. Curse the liquor, because it only made the repulsive flavour of pre-cum worse. 

Not that any of his reluctance was visible on his expression though, he hungrily dived down the length for more while a warm palm settled on his cheek. It alternated between caressing and gripping his jaw at certain times, especially whenever he neared the base as if the older male was toying with the thought of fucking his throat. 

The other’s length was so slick by then that Sousuke’s head fluidly bobbed on the other’s cock. It brought the other closer to the edge, since Kyouraku reached into his hair, petting the slicked back strands while putting just the lightest pressure behind his caresses, which slightly pushed Sousuke to take in more. As he obliged the silent command, he felt the other’s big hand slide down, unto the back of his neck to anchor him. It was the only warning he received before Kyouraku’s hips started thrusting into the back of his throat. 

Sousuke relaxed his jaw as much as possible, trying to breathe in through his nose, though the excess salvia made it a difficult task. He almost clung to the lapels of Kyouraku’s haori, leaving his own erection hanging since all his attention was redirected to the older male’s desire to cum. Because the other’s hips were driving into the back of his throat with such a frenzy that Sousuke couldn’t do much than blink away the stray tears, since the last thing he wanted was to lose the other’s interest. It was a hard pill to swallow, literally, but somewhere he was determined to win this game. 

Kyouraku was testing him, trying to see how far he could go with him, because this was if anything, surely not their last goodbye. 

The pressure at the back of his neck suddenly lifted and before he could pull back a fair bit, thick warm fluid shot down his throat and Sousuke backed off in an instant to try and prevent swallowing anymore than necessary. He still flinched lightly when Kyouraku wasn’t done spurting, and Sousuke screwed his eyes and lips shut as the rest coated his face in the sticky mess. 

The feeling of a thumb swiping through it had Sousuke thinking Kyouraku was brushing it off, but he startled when fingers suddenly toyed with his sensitive erection. It was so unexpected while he was blinded that his knees snapped shut on instinct and that action almost pushed the other male down the stairs. Kyouraku scrambled for purchase and somehow during it all the pot of wax catapulted down the steps, directly into the hallway that lead to Kisuke’s sanctuary. 

They both watched with bated breath as the camera zoned in on the item immediately. 

Kyouraku afterwards glanced back at him, and not a second later, the other’s softened cock was hidden from view again behind his hakama and he was out of the door -and presumably out of the house- in a heartbeat. 

Unfortunately, Sousuke couldn't mimic that lightning speed and he swiftly pulled his kimono closed to try and flee up the stairs as well. But his hurried escape was blocked by his pesky underwear that midstep had slipped from his thigh. Trying to pull it back up again from where it was bunched around his ankle, he was interrupted from retying the strings when the mechanical sound of the door betrayed Kisuke’s arrival. 

He couldn’t escape Kisuke’s questioning anymore, so he did a quick wipe down of his cheek with a sleeve to make sure that any evidence of Kyouraku’s cum was gone. While he held his kimono closed with a deliberate hand on his left thigh in order to keep his fundoshi in place. 

When he finally turned around to face Kisuke, the blond already stood at the bottom of the stairs, pot of wax in hand. And he was expressively peering up at him. “Are you okay?” 

He breathed out a, “Yes!” trying to come off as nonchalant as possible while his chest was still heaving with exertion. And he could have tried to wipe all traces from what had just transpired, but his lips must undoubtedly still be swollen and his cheeks were probably still red from his lingering arousal. 

The disbelief showed, practically mirroring in Kisuke’s narrowed eyes. 

Sousuke chuckled, a tinge of nervousness that he couldn’t mask fast enough, but it was fuelled by his adrenaline at the same time. “I just...” he made a vague gesture, “slipped on the stairs.” since that was the only lie he could see working in this scenario. 

Though Kisuke’s answer was a mocking, “Aha.” 

He licked his lips, and grimaced lightly at the lingering tangy taste. 

Kisuke reached over to hand him the pot of wax, but before he could take it and leave, the blond held it teasingly out of his reach. “What was so important then?” 

“Mhh?” 

“Why did you have to storm down the stairs to see me?” 

Sousuke smiled. “Good question.” Because for some reason he couldn’t come up with anything at all at that moment, while he normally had a gazillion of reasons to talk to the blond. There were after all a lot of topics that could be picked up on; the Hogyoku, Ichigo, the contract,...to name a few. Yet, his mind went blank. 

The blond held out the wax a second time and Sousuke did get a hold of it, but Kisuke wouldn’t let go of the item right away, not without telling him, “You know, my camera sees everything.” 

Those light grey eyes gazed at him knowingly and that somehow had him fearing that Kisuke had found out. And the blond wasn’t allowed to be privy of him and Kyouraku just yet, since he needed Kisuke’s unrestrained devotion first. 

“Now that you mention it.” he answered breathlessly, trying hard to evade the truth of what happened. 

“So do me a favour and don’t try to get passed my security, because whatever you’ll try, there’s no way that you’ll be able to get into my lab unnoticed.” 

Oh, it was only that. 

Of course Kisuke wasn’t aware, the first two steps were the only ones that lay within the range of the camera’s vision, the rest of the staircase lay out of its reach. 

He smiled brightly, relaxing in an instant now that he knew of Kisuke’s ignorance. And it’s that sort of serenity that should have masked his facial expression because he was let of the hook thereafter. 

-0- 

Kisuke accepted the Hellbutterfly that he had been awaiting since Kyouraku had warned him about it. It was official now; they had been given a deadline in which proof of Aizen being pregnant had to be delivered to Central 46. Since the nobility wasn’t about to let that decade pass without having a lick of control. 

Well, time to enlighten the rest of the household of the happy news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a quick thank you for your massive support on this fic! I had no idea that anyone was interested in a HaremXAizen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

 

Awkward, that’s how the atmosphere could be described as when three members of Central 46 along with an equal amount of representatives and guards were allowed entrance into the lab. They were here for far more than just personally giving them a deadline, it was simply a way to observe if they had Aizen under control.   

 

Kisuke glanced at the brunet’s suitors; Ichigo stood next to him, truly curious about what their company was here for. While Grimmjow had unconsciously adapted Aizen’s wary stance, looking down upon the intruders. Though he stood off to the side, not really engaging the new arrivals. 

 

Aizen of course stood as close as possible, somehow enhancing their difference in height, indirectly intimidating the members. 

 

The lab had been tested and searched for any escape routes or seemingly any other options Aizen could utilise to terrorise the Soul Society with. And naturally, prior to the brunet’s ‘freedom’. But Aizen’s mobility remained a sensitive point anyhow and thus personally coming down to check the situation, was the members’ true intentions. 

 

“How is the project coming along?” 

 

He was asked directly while the representatives seemed far more interested in looking around. 

 

The lack of progress was definitely not something that would be discussed with the members. He couldn’t really do anything about Grimmjow’s vehement reluctance or Ichigo’s hesitancy, actually he rather they didn’t participate at all. But unfortunately, that would earn him a big fat cross over his project and Mayuri possibly taking over anyway. 

 

“It’s coming...along.” Kisuke answered casually and he looked at Sousuke as the brunet smiled widely his way. And he just knew that would warrant him an answer before he was even finished with his sentence. 

 

“Oh yes...it’s coming.” The brunet neared the members, provokingly close, prompting some guards to prepare to physically establish some distance between Aizen and the three nobles again. Though Aizen’s gaze wasn’t directed at any of them. “You can’t believe the healthy dose of virility these men posses, I’m beginning to truly fear for my rest, since not once have I been able to take a moment to breathe-”

 

Kisuke decided to end Aizen’s melodramatic rant and for good measure stepped in between the member closest to the brunet and Aizen himself, so he could give him a well deserved meaningful glance. Overreaction is not exactly the best way to make a truthful statement, on the contrary, it became less believable that way. 

 

Though he understood that it wasn't in any way, shape or form done to convince Central 46, but rather as a warning to him, Ichigo and Grimmjow to get a move on. 

 

And while he guided Aizen to a safer distance with a hand on the brunet’s middle, Sousuke just had to throw fuel to the fire, “Kisuke! Kindly keep your hands to yourself.” he then turned to face the nobility, “He just doesn’t know when to stop does he, can’t you see that we have company.”  

 

Kisuke did heed Sousuke’s advice, if only to spare himself any drama. The three nobles gladly ignored the spectacle. They were only interested in one thing after all. 

 

“Has he conceived?” 

 

The chuckle beside him pretty much summed up the response to that question. 

 

“Not yet.” he saw Sousuke specifically looking his way out of the corner of his eye.  

 

“You do know that in order to conceive there needs to be more than just bodily contact, penetration-” 

 

“Yes, Sousuke.” He responded before anything could be said that could potentially endanger his project. Aizen should know this though. 

 

“Good, I was beginning to worry. There are some individuals in this room that are of the impression that simply breathing into my direction could get me to conceive.” Somehow that statement didn’t exactly arouse suspicion regarding the lack of progress. The guards seemed to actually try their best to suck in their breath completely, as if the chance of Aizen getting pregnant that way was a real concern. “Even with how magnificent I even am, that, is unfortunately not possible yet.” 

 

At the end of Aizen’s self praise, Kisuke could see that Ichigo seemed to be getting a little uncomfortable as well. It was no secret between them that Aizen’s witty remark was an insult to their virility. Whatever that even meant, Kisuke wasn’t worried in the slightest, but Ichigo was still considered a teenager, so pride at that age was still a little fragile. 

          

So he was actually glad that their company no longer beat around the bush to state their first deadline. It was simple really; if Aizen hadn’t conceived before that particular date, the project would be halted, Aizen would be checked over by members of the fourth division whom would have to give their diagnosis on the brunet’s inability to conceive. A check up by the twelfth division, as Kisuke had feared, would have to be included as well, since the Hogyoku was the main reason that would give Aizen the ability to create new life. If both of the diagnoses would confirm Aizen’s incapacity to do so, the brunet would have to be queued up for Hell, since Kisuke’s project would have obviously been a hoax to fool Soul Society... 

 

And that verdict would surely get him in trouble as well.    

 

-0-   

 

Ichigo was on a mission, he was currently on his way to Kisuke, since the blond was always hidden down in his lab.

 

He needed to ask some questions regarding gay sex. Even if he was scared of Kisuke’s reaction, it was better that, than Aizen silently judging him when he did something wrong. 

 

He just wanted it over and done with, especially when informed about a deadline. Because the more he thought about the fact that he needed to fuck Aizen, the more stressed he became about getting Aizen knocked up. And wasn’t that one of the most crucial factors why couples couldn’t get pregnant?

 

Scanning his handprint, the words, ‘Entrance granted’ blinked up from the screen in green letters, although he still needed to wait a minute longer before the door finally slid open. 

 

The blond’s back was still turned to him and Ichigo was still standing in the hallway when the question, “What can I do for you, Kurosaki-san?” was happily thrown his way. 

 

Ichigo made sure he crossed the distance between them as much as possible, so he didn’t need to yell his embarrassing query from the other end of the room. “Uhh...”

 

His mentor turned to face him, watching him expectantly. “Sit down.” 

 

He shook his head, it wouldn’t aid him in any way or form, it remained a difficult subject for him to talk about either way. 

 

“I’m wondering...well... Aizen is a guy and I’m a guy...”

 

He could already see Urahara trying hard to hide any amusement in regard to his fumbling as the blond leaned back in his chair, arms crossed. And that only increased his nervousness for some reason while he was helplessly waving his hands around in the hope that Urahara got the picture. 

 

“Well...gay sex... needs some preparation, right?...”  

 

Kisuke’s creepy smile that he preserved for certain occasions crept up on the other’s face and Ichigo was suddenly wishing that the dammed fan was anywhere nearby to hide that expression. 

 

“Oh, you don’t need to worry about that, Kurosaki-san. I’ll spare you the gory details, but  Aizen takes good care of himself, he cleans himself thoroughly.” The blond motioned him closer to whisper, “It’s a good thing he’s such a narcissist in that instance, but don’t tell him that, since he’s got a high enough self-worth as it is.” 

 

He widened his eyes, not sure if he needed to be freaked out or needed more information, but something told him it was best to leave Urahara’s explanation rather vague. 

 

“Well I figured, since Aizen doesn't get wet like a woman... So, I don’t need to...” Ichigo reluctantly showed his middle and index finger and made a self explanatory come hither motion with it, which he couldn’t help but cringe throughout the whole gesture. 

 

“Oh, you were talking about that kind of preparation.” the blond suddenly sprang up from his office chair to browse through his collection of weird flasks and bottles. “No, fingers are a crucial preparation, Kurosaki-san.” He momentarily stopped browsing to glance back at Ichigo. “But you can always persuade Aizen to give you a show if it makes you uncomfortable to dig right in...personally, I like the feel of a velvet slick ch-”

 

“Yeah! I don’t need to know!” He yelled loudly, not in the least bit curious about Urahara’s habits during sex, it was bad enough that he needed to come to him for information... 

 

Urahara shrugged happily, went on to look through his collection before approaching him with a certain tube filled with translucent substance, the plastic on the outside seemed to be a little greasy already. The blond then pushed it into his hands. “Lube! Your best friend during preparations.” 

 

He almost thrust the tube back into the other’s hands at the knowledge of it being lube, it’s not something he wanted to use considering it came from his mentor’s secret stash. “No, thanks! I already have some.” he didn’t...but that was a concern for later. 

 

The other shrugged again and put the tube aside. “Anything else you need to know?” 

 

“Everything?” his voice cracked embarrassingly as if he was still 13 years old and his face flushed red completely. 

 

“Alright...” Urahara expressively showed him the middle finger, which had him momentarily feeling offended at the implication that he was being flipped off. “Don’t aim too deep, the prostrate isn’t-”

 

“Okay!” he stopped the other mid explanation, because getting sex-ed from Urahara didn’t seem like a good idea anymore, he would never be able to get that imagery out of his head and that was just the last thing he needed. Waving Urahara off, he shunpo’d out of the other’s lab. 

 

Porn it was then... at least he could hide his face whenever it got to be too much...

 

But he wasn’t going to use the television, unlike Grimmjow, whom seemed to have no qualms about beating off in their living room in plain sight while watching X-rated content, Ichigo on the other hand would rather do that in private. 

 

He arrived home through his window as he didn’t want to attract the attention of his father and be bothered by his old man’s complains about the contract. Packing his laptop, he suddenly decided to check the bathroom for some lube while he was there anyways. He remembered one day finding some condoms and a suspicious looking tube in one of the drawers, so maybe... 

 

Ichigo actually always had lotion on standbye on his nightstand, whenever he did need to take care of himself, but for the actual deed, lube was probably best. 

 

He found the items pretty quickly, and thankfully the tube didn’t sport any evidence that it had undergone some unsavoury things already... deciding to pack it as well, his thieving unfortunately didn’t go unnoticed and he almost dropped the lube when Karin suddenly asked. 

 

“What are you going to do with that? You do realise what that tube is, right?”

 

“Nothing!” he hid it behind his back. “Do **you** even know what that is?!” 

 

She walked up to him, demanding, “Give me my vaseline back.” 

 

His baby sister, well, she wasn’t a kid anymore at fifteen, but she definitely shouldn’t be using that in **that** sense, right?... Why would she need that anyways?! 

 

“You’re fifteen!” he pointed out dramatically, since it was not only embarrassing to think that his baby sister was sexually active, but a downright insult to know that Karin lost her virginity before he did...

 

She pointedly looked him up and down. “I’ve had a boyfriend since I was twelve, did you expect us to watch cartoons the whole time? Besides did you forget how you where at my age? Smuggling girls into your room...”

 

“Nothing happened, I swear!” Rukia was and will always be a good friend, but that was it. Any girl that entered his room for that matter had not seen his mattress during the night, that was for damn sure, he was not a pervert. 

 

She smirked, “Sure.” before practically wrenching the lube out of his hands. “Get your own.” 

 

“Do you expect me to just walk into a store and ask for some damn lube?!” 

 

Karin’s incredulous look made him realise what a drama he was making out of it, so he tried to shrug it off nonchalantly. 

 

“Sometimes I wonder if you’re the same brother that saved the world.” 

 

She could be so cruel... 

 

“Do you want me to go and buy you some?” 

 

“No...” he murmured and while she turned back around to go on her way, he said, “Actually, yeah...” How embarrassing...he felt really bad to ask her to do this for him, but he resolved in his mind that he would work up his courage on the whole sex thing, just not yet... 

 

She made him come along though, as if he needed to be reminded of the fact that his sister was his moral support when buying preparation for sex. 

 

He more or less kept a distance between them, since he didn’t want anyone to get the wrong idea about them. And when he was standing just outside of the shop, he was aware of some customers reading adult magazines in the middle of the store. Now he had seen that already, since it was a common sight, many old men were practically deprived and didn’t give a single fuck about reading dirty manga in a public place. 

 

But since it was porn, perhaps Ichigo could take a look for research purposes? 

 

Although he wasn’t going to stand in between the men that were his father’s age. Absolutely not, he wouldn’t make it that obvious! Grabbing one of the mangas that had two dudes on the front cover, he sprinted to a nearby aisle to hide in order to take a peek in the book. The black and white pictures couldn't be that explicit, right? 

 

How wrong he was...

 

He shut the book quickly when he took a quick glance at his selected opened page; it was a centerfold where a dick was positioned to enter a widely spread hole. Now the penis had been blurred, so that was that, but the rest wasn’t and he just hadn’t expected **that** on his first peek. 

 

“You...” Ichigo hurled the book in between the products of the aisle he had been standing in. “desperately need a boyfriend.” Karin was giving him that disappointing look, that reminded him too much of their old man. 

 

“What makes you think I’m gay?” 

 

Had their old man told his sisters about the contract? 

 

She gave him a self explanatory look while giving him the lube in plain sight, which he hid away in an instant before someone could see it being handed between them. 

 

-0-

 

The minute Ichigo had had dinner down in the lab, he practically locked himself up into his room to begin his research. After the setup of his laptop, he had to try and connect to the internet which unfortunately wasn’t solved by typing in a password.  

 

Meaning he had to ask for help to Urahara anyways... 

 

He just hoped he didn’t have to explain himself...or anything. 

 

Which didn’t turn out to be the case, Urahara seemed really eager to install some software, -that had Ichigo a little suspicious- but after an uncomfortable wink and a, “You’re good to go.” he could browse the internet. 

 

He was alone in his room, curtains drawn to block out any light, and yet he was still looking at the words, ‘Anal sex’ in the search bar for five minutes straight. Well...that search wouldn’t exactly give him necessarily ‘straight’ results...but whatever. 

 

Why was he so nervous though? He was nineteen, he should be well past the stage of a clumsy virgin, yet he had had trouble even writing down the words...

 

If he ever wanted to get past that stage though, he had to begin somewhere... 

 

Taking a deep breath, he clicked on the search button only to be presented with a ton of results, including porn sites dedicated to anal sex, live web cams, the definition of the words and even more porn sites offering said action. 

 

Now came the difficult part; actually daring to click on one of those sites. 

 

He just ended up randomly clicking one and screwed his eyes shut before any of the images could be printed into his retina. Only to be bombarded by the sound of skin slapping sounds and heavy moaning as soon as the page loaded. 

 

Oh shit, he forgot to turn down the sound, or earphones...

 

His reaction was almost a reflex: he shut his laptop in an act to cover up the sound, but to his dismay it continued loudly. He was panicking by then, fearing Urahara might barge into his room or something, while he tried to boot up his pc again and smash the button repeatedly that was normally responsible for turning down the sound. 

 

As soon as he saw the screen again, he squinted in order to avoid seeing too much before quickly clicking out of the page. 

 

It took a while to regain some courage in order to try that again, although searching for his headphones in the mean time calmed him down from his initial shock. 

 

He clicked on a different site, one that luckily didn’t already have a video playing in the background, the whole site was layered with sex ads, but he could carefully avoid the sight of those while browsing through the offered content. And he eventually stumbled upon a video that didn’t have an overly ridiculous title or a cover that wasn’t too explicit.

 

Strangely the act itself began without any foreplay: a man was positioned on the bed on all fours while another was fiddling with the camera off to the side. Ichigo was thankful that it at least wasn’t close-up, the amateuristic distance made it feel less...in your face. 

 

After the guy was done, he moved to his partner on the bed, a bottle of what he presumed was lube in his hand. He then slathered himself up.  

 

Of course this wasn’t the first time he saw a dick besides his own, communal showers in gym class had made him see plenty of others’. But he was still a little uncomfortable when seeing another’s dick in this context...especially since it wasn’t blurred out at all.

 

He kind of missed the actual entrance, what with trying to overcome the sight of all the nudity. But he did catch the fact that it started slow, incredibly slow, along with some whispering that he couldn’t exactly hear unless he turned up the volume to max... 

 

The moaning of the one on the bottom could still be perfectly heard, and along with the general motions of sex, Ichigo could start to feel heat pooling straight down...it was actually... kind of a turn on. 

 

His gaze was completely focused on the screen until he saw something flying passed his vision. As he briefly glanced to his side, he was quite shocked to see Urahara standing there, waving at him. 

 

He practically leaped from his chair to try and hide the screen of his laptop, even though he could have just slid it shut. His earphones fell off in his haste, but luckily stayed plugged into the device. 

 

The deed was done though...Urahara had most likely seen a lot more than he ought to have of his screen. 

 

“What are you doing here?!” his annoyance was heavily underlined with panic. 

 

“Well, I knocked,” He gave his most doubtful stare that he could while his mentor urged, “I swear! But you probably didn’t hear me, ‘cause,” The blond motioned at his laptop behind him.  

 

“What are you doing here?!” Ichigo repeated, surer this time; without his voice cracking as if he was still going through puberty. 

 

“I accidentally put your laptop under parental control, accidentally, I swear!” Yeah...sure by accident... “...since the network is connected to mine...” His mentor trailed off when his gaze turned darker. “Anyways...throughout that mistake I was able to follow everything you did...” 

 

He didn’t know if he could get even more embarrassed, but he could feel his cheeks heat up which was probably a sure sign that his face up to the tip of his ears, was bright red. 

 

“I’m just gonna...undo that right now, before it gets awkward.” 

 

A sound in between a snort and a chuckle escaped Ichigo at that; it was impossible to become even more awkward than this! 

 

Turning around, he tried to discreetly klick out of the page. Even though Urahara must have seen it, before he allowed the blond to take a place in front of the screen again. 

 

Ichigo took that time to remind himself to definitely lock the door as soon as he was going to try this again. Because he had had enough for today. 

 

Afterwards, Urahara happily turned back to face him, “You know, if you want good ‘How to’ videos or beginner ones I could actually recommend a few to you.”  

 

He looked at the other with an incredulous expression, and just in case that look didn’t convince Urahara, he replied with a dry, “No thanks.” it was better to be frank and clear with him beforehand. 

 

“I do recommend a good anti-virus though, fervent porn surfing could seriously infect a computer.” 

 

When the blond autonomously began to search for said anti-virus on his laptop, he shut his laptop while Urahara was still typing. Seriously, he didn’t trust the other downloading anything anymore on his computer. 

 

“Okay, I’m gonna leave you to it.” 

 

Ichigo was glad he finally understood the message...

 

But right before Urahara closed the door of his room, the blond head reappeared to question, “Are you sure you don’t need any lube?” 

 

He shunpo’d to the door, which had the blond head disappearing in an instant, “I’m off!” though he still heard the shouted, “Fap well, it’s a healthy thing to do, Ichigo, don’t worry about it!”

 

Ichigo groaned, he realised that Urahara was probably never going to let him live that down. Maybe it would have been better if he had just asked Aizen for some help...

 

-0-  

 

Ah, teenagers, so innocent and pure...though when Kisuke had been Ichigo’s age he had explored a vast majority of things. He had been a healthy young man after all... 

 

He reminisced briefly, remembering those sneaky blowjobs in between classes back in his academy days...or his quickies behind the field training...ah, those were the days... 

 

“Piss off!” 

 

Kisuke was pulled out of his daydream when he heard Grimmjow yelling -presumably at Aizen- so he went to the living room in order to save Grimmjow or relieve Aizen off of his boredom. Probably the latter, because the Espada allegedly didn’t need his help. 

 

He was just about to open a bottle of wine, so he had something on hand that could lure Sousuke away from his favourite pastime of annoying his former Espada, when another yell of, “Piss off or do ya want ye’r whole face coloured black and blue next?!” made him think it was time to step in. 

 

When he turned the corner Sousuke had been bent over the back of the couch and the sight of it momentarily stopped him in his tracks until he realised that the brunet was struggling to get his arm back from a rather furious Grimmjow.  

 

“Grimmjow-” he began, and at the sound of his voice the Espada let go immediately, since Sousuke almost flew back. 

 

He didn’t receive an explanation from either of them, just an over friendly smile from Sousuke and some disgruntled murmurs from the one on the couch. 

 

“Would you like some wine?” 

 

The smile widened even more if possible, albeit a lot more genuine looking. 

 

“Another drink? Didn’t we just open a bottle at dinner? You aren’t becoming an alcoholic are you?” Sousuke asked him while inspecting the bottle he had set ready in the kitchen. 

   

“Nope.” the wine was just an aid in helping to break the ice around them somewhat. To ease their conversation and potentially lower Sousuke’s busy brain from making a grand scheme to fuck with him. And he didn’t mean that in a good way. 

 

As for himself, the wine could maybe benefit his guarded demeanour, helping him to relax. Although he would never risk getting drunk around the brunet. 

 

Sousuke poured them both a glass of wine before taking both of them and going into the direction of one of the barstools. Kisuke took the bottle of wine and lead the brunet outside instead. “It’s nice weather.” he shrugged. 

 

And there was some privacy. 

 

“It’s a simulation, so there’s always constant nice weather.” 

 

“I can make it storm if you wish.” he told the brunet while taking a seat on the wicker lounge set. 

 

“It’s not the weather that’s bothering me perse.” the brunet glanced through the garden. “It’s the backdrop.” 

 

“Ah? What kind of background would my highness wish to see, you ask and I provide.” 

 

Sousuke was still looking through the garden, particularly at the swingset, yet he still sat down opposite him, facing away from the ‘backdrop’. “I don’t know. A sea would have been peaceful.” 

 

“Maybe. But it’s not like you would be able to go to the sea for a day.”  

 

“What’s behind the fencing then?” 

 

The white picket fence went around the whole house and garden, but beyond that there was nothing. That was simple backdrop. “You can try climbing the fence to get into the woods,” he said and motioned to their right. “or to our neighbours. But it won’t get you far.” 

 

There was no security needed, no electric fences or anything installed to keep anyone inside of the designated area, -especially Sousuke- since he would never be able to get there. He could walk infinite kilometers and by the end of next month he still wouldn’t have reached their ‘neighbours’ behind the garden that seemed to be approximately maybe twenty footsteps away. 

 

“So, if I asked you to remove the swings you would do that?” 

 

Now why had he been expecting that question. “No.”   

 

“You have an odd understanding of the concept, ‘You ask, I provide.’”

 

“I can change the backdrop, not the layout. If you want a sea as a background? I can do that, I’m afraid it’s going to clash with the aesthetic and make you feel even more as if you’re living in a simulation.”  

 

The swingset was meant for their children. They needed to be able to live as close to a reality as it could get. The fact that they were going to be living testsubjects was already too much to bear. 

 

And judging by Sousuke’s expression he did not like being refused something. Maybe a compliment would brighten that plummeting mood a little. 

 

“Your hair looks nice though, I can assume that you’re satisfied with the wax.” 

 

Sousuke’s hand did sweep through his slicked strands, openly basking in his praise. Though he received a neutral, “It does it’s job, however it isn’t a wonder product.”

 

“Well, speaking of products, I can get you certain necessities.” 

 

Grimmjow and Ichigo could get whatever they wanted from either Soul Society or the Human world, but Sousuke couldn’t, so he wouldn’t mind bringing a few things. 

 

“I can’t get it myself I presume?” 

 

He shook his head and took a few gulps of his wine as Sousuke did the same.  

 

“Not even under supervision?” 

 

“Nope, I don’t have the authorisation to smuggle you outside of Soul Society, not even out of this lab actually.”

 

A chuckle followed and a sip of his wine before Sousuke gave him a sly, “But Kyouraku-san could.”  

 

The Captain Commander had better chances in getting the permission to take Aizen outside maybe, but Kisuke wouldn’t bother the commander with trivial stuff. The older man had better things to do, besides he would rather keep Kyouraku as a potential ace when something went amis instead of provoking him with trouble in the form of Sousuke rebelling during their outing. 

 

“Nope, he can’t busy himself with non-military arrangements.” 

 

Oh, he could see that his companion didn’t like that answer either. 

 

“But you can always ask me for some products.” 

 

Sousuke lounged back in his chair, keeping himself busy with balancing his glass of wine on the arms of his chair. “Then I give you a list.”

 

“A list?” he needed that many goods? 

 

“Yes, first, I’m allergic to your bathing products or should I say to the no name brands. I don’t like the cheaper variants at all.” 

 

He raised a brow since that was obviously bull. Aizen had been tested thoroughly and the brunet wasn’t allergic to anything. 

 

“Secondly I need some fragrance-” 

 

“There is after shave.” 

 

“I don’t need to shave, Kisuke. And don’t even give me the excuse of using the cologne that’s available, it’s a terrible scent. I need a specific fragrance, bring me a couple of testers so I can choose, since I can’t come along.” 

 

That Sousuke didn’t need to shave was a personal delight, he had felt the smoothness of Sousuke’s legs when he entwined their limbs. But his mind was trailing off into the good stuff while Sousuke was stuck on testing him it seemed... 

 

“I don’t think they give out testers in a supermarket.”        

 

A derisive snort followed his sentence. “The supermarket? You obviously need to set foot into a perfume store.” 

 

The kind of store where the flasks, the packaging and the celebrity behind the name itself decided the actual price of the product. Not exactly cheap stuff. 

 

“Is that all?” It was more than enough for his wallet. 

 

At Sousuke’s dubious expression it became obvious that the brunet was just playing with him, since the list went on, apparently. 

 

“No, I need face masks, peelings, scrubs, wrinkle creme, hand creme-” 

 

“You don’t need all that!” He countered after a big gulp. There was no way that Aizen had even used any of that in the first place. 

 

“No?” The brunet leaned his head on a palm, looking particularly down at him. “You think I’m naturally this good looking? Well, I have to admit that I am grateful for my genetics, not everyone is that lucky. But I like to maintain that perfection.” 

 

He wasn’t going to think too deep on Sousuke’s words, because anything the other said could be interpreted as a personal jab at him. No matter how attractive the brunet even was, that personality though was something else entirely. Hidden deep into the other’s ‘perfect’ genetics as well, but it sometimes showed it’s ugly face. “You aren’t going to maintain that perfection forever. Be grateful that you were born a Shinigami or you would be faced with the destruction of that perfection sooner than you wished.”   

 

“True, but I’m immortal so I don’t need to worry about that.” 

 

Aha, he could have pointed at the brunet and told him a triumphant, ‘Got ya.’ but he instead went for a simple, “Then you don’t need all that junk either.” 

 

“I do, just because I’m immortal doesn’t mean I won’t age. And look at...Isshin for example, he’s younger than us, but time has taken its toll on him.” 

 

Well, he wasn’t going to indulge Sousuke in throwing insults at others, that was not his sort of a definition of a good time. 

 

“Maybe a list is better after all, just write them down and whenever I visit the human world I’ll be sure to bring them with me.” or more like, if he found the spare change that could afford Sousuke’s useless products. And to pick up on a more fun topic he asked, “How many guys have you slept with? I’m just curious, because you seem to be comfortable with sex in general.” 

 

He definitely wasn’t intruding on Sousuke’s personal grounds, the brunet just seemed a little confused at his abrupt change of topic. 

 

“Not many, just a handful. But do you really want me to tell you about my ‘accomplishments’?” 

 

He didn’t particularly have any need to find out whom had been the other’s conquest, just some do’s and don’ts regarding each other.   

 

“You always bottomed?” 

 

Sousuke’s wine glass seemed to become less interesting, since he had the other’s full focus again. “Yes, sure I have topped and I even had sex with a woman, experimenting as it’s called. But I quickly found out that my preferences differed a lot from the norm.”   

   

“And you preferred letting it all go, giving up control?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

Which wasn’t so out of the norm, many business magnates were submissives and loved SM play for the simple fact of letting go of that control. 

 

“And you always topped?” 

 

“Yeah.” he had bottomed once, but that was a terrible experience. Not that it was his partner’s fault, but the feeling of having something shoved up his ass was just not his thing. It evoked an overall vibe of uncomfortableness, especially the desire to go number two which was anything but sexy. On the other hand, “I love fucking, giving, not receiving.”

 

“I see.” said the brunet in a contemplative way before leisurely taking a sip of his wine. “That’s unfortunate.” 

 

He raised a brow. 

 

“You don’t like receiving blowjobs?” 

 

Kisuke was in such a haste to put his glass back on the coffee table that he almost dropped it. “I do! I meant actual penetration, all foreplay is fine.” 

 

“You like rimming?” 

 

Since when had the conversation turned around so he was being questioned? “Giving, not receiving, I just don’t see or...feel the appeal of it. Giving on the other hand is fine.” how could he not? He loved ass. When Isshin asked him the old age question boobs or ass? His answer had always been a determined; ass. 

 

He patted the space next to him on the lounge chair, signalling Sousuke to sit down next to him. He had drunk enough liquid courage to put the moves on the brunet. Besides silence between them was perhaps the best way to proceed to sex, since normal talking ended in one of them becoming annoyed. 

 

Changing position so he was facing his companion, he didn’t give Sousuke the change to put his glass away before he had captured the other’s lips in a kiss. And it’s exactly how he wanted it to be, he had moved in for a simple lock of their lips, without thinking too hard of the moment itself. 

 

And if his mind wandered, it was a pleasant observation of how soft the other’s lips were. 

 

Putting a hand around Sousuke’s middle, he urged him closer while he licked the seam of the brunet’s lips, gaining entrance into that wet warm cavern. Meeting the other’s tongue he knew before he even lost himself that it was best to put away his companion’s glass before it caused an accident. 

 

So he backed away for just a moment only to squeeze Sousuke’s middle afterwards, tugging him closer again for another kiss. Which lasted longer, thoroughly enjoying themselves, Sousuke even went completely lax against him. He breathed a sigh of pleasure before meeting the thrust of the other’s tongue again. It was just everything the way the other allowed him free reign.  

 

Kisuke pulled Sousuke tighter against him, wanting to actually **feel** him. Letting his other arm palm the brunet’s neck he could subtly slide his hand underneath the collar of his kimono. He had been pulled half on top of the brunet by then by his partner, whose hands weren’t exactly idle either. His coat was dragged off of him a second later by eager hands as Kisuke was trying to practically devour the other’s mouth.   

   

He wasn’t really paying much attention to how his partner looked like in their heavy make-out-session as he was too busy experiencing the heat of the moment, but he could hear the crackling of the wicker lounge chair that protested against their vigorous movements. 

 

As much privacy as they even had outside, their first time was perhaps more memorable in a bed. The two other house occupants were still around after all.     

 

Kisuke really wanted to make it a silent affair, but being too busy with trying to stick his tongue down Sousuke’s throat had them crashing into one of the barstools anyways on their way back indoors. Honestly he was aiming to get into the bedroom, -either his or Sousuke’s, it didn’t matter- although he wouldn’t have protested the position of Sousuke bent over one of the counters. Unfortunately, with Ichigo and Grimmjow still in the house he couldn’t get away with a quickie in the kitchen. Later down the line perhaps, but right now he wanted to thoroughly enjoy the other’s body. 

 

He didn’t however tug Sousuke immediately out of the brunet’s uncomfortable sprawl on the granite counter top, because he just couldn’t deny himself a good cop of feel. His urges were just harder to ignore when it had been such a long time for himself as well, not to mention the thought of finally having what he always wanted made lust rule his general mindset. Besides he couldn’t possibly miss the opportunity to grind down when Sousuke was literally sandwiched between a rock and a hard place. 

 

That Sousuke could keep fairly quiet was another plus, -or maybe that just had to do with the fact that their lips were continuously connected...

 

And Sousuke didn’t mind being pinned, the way the other’s arms had encircled his neck kept Kisuke plastered to him. Although the need to breathe had him momentarily trying to free himself from the brunet’s makeshift headlock, that and he had managed to untie Sousuke’s obi, so he wanted a quick look at what would be on display for him. 

 

Quiet Sousuke may be, but the brunet was no limp sheep in his arms, the hands at the back of his neck had to be practically forced away when his partner wouldn’t allow that millimetre of space between them. It became a little struggle anyhow and somewhere along the way the tip of his elbow connected with the edge of the barstool, right on the funny bone. Though it was anything but...

 

The shock went through his nerve that was responsible for his sudden weak knees and the rest of him that momentarily pulled him out of his hazy desire while Sousuke was chuckling in delight, breaking the heavy silence.  

 

“It’s not funny.” he muttered in a disgruntled manner, holding the ‘injured’ part of his elbow protectively. It lasted no longer than a minute, though, “that didn’t feel good, not even down there.” he motioned down at his erection that wasn't standing at full mast anymore, more or less hanging instead. 

 

The brunet chuckled again, “You poor thing.” licked his bottom lip expressively before slowly going down on his knees. “Let me take care of your part down there.”  

 

He protested sure, as he should, since with his hakama and fundoshi bunched around his ankles...let’s just say they would have been quite the sight to have been walked in on. And Ichigo was still pure, not exactly the right example. Not to mention that it would have been inappropriate, because he was still Ichigo’s mentor. -forcing Ichigo to have sex with Sousuke on the other hand was all good, well, for the greater good...

 

Besides he could proudly say that his objections lasted at least a full minute, give or take... it didn’t include pushing Sousuke physically away though, the sight of the other on his knees was tempting after all. So okay, his discouraging murmurs of, ‘You shouldn’t.’ and his palm that guided Sousuke closer instead of actual bold protestations were considerably weak. 

 

And the second Sousuke’s wet lips touched his sensitive organ any complaint disappeared entirely. The almost demure way Sousuke’s tongue peeked out to cover the head of his cock was perfect, but the devilish glance up at him during Sousuke’s way down was pure heaven. It felt good to disappear into that warm slick mouth. He therefore freely allowed Sousuke to indulge himself on his cock, oh it felt even better to say that, though Sousuke didn’t mind his filthy words.  

 

It seemed to only encourage his partner even more. And while those hollowed cheeks swallowed him down, Kisuke got a good glance at the brunet’s kneeling form. He squeezed the brunet’s shoulder in a silent praise before slipping underneath the opened kimono to tug the material at the back of Sousuke’s neck loose, so it revealed a lot more when it slipped down Sousuke’s shoulders, hanging off of his elbows.   

 

The more he concentrated he actually became more aware of the fact that they weren’t exactly that quiet anymore. Those sucking noises or his own heavy breathing had to have been picked up already by Sousuke’s former Espada. Hollow hearing was extremely sensitive and then he wasn’t even talking about their sense of smell. The scent of them being aroused would have to be lingering around them.  

 

That thought made him actually just as reluctant to do it in the kitchen as the thought of Ichigo walking in on them, so he reluctantly stopped Sousuke’s magnificent mouth skills to pull the brunet back up, safely to eye level. 

 

He got a taste of himself when Sousuke couldn’t wait to capture his lips again, a leg hooked around his hip, pulling their bodies tight against each other again while Sousuke displayed his need on Kisuke’s thigh by rubbing himself against him. When Sousuke was seemingly set on once again draining the air out of him, he tried to lock the brunet’s arms with the help of the kimono that was hanging off of the other’s arms, trying to block his velcro like reach on him. But Sousuke simply pulled his limbs free of the cloth, letting the kimono fall in a heap on the ground. 

 

“You’re like a nympho.” he told the brunet against his lips, because with the other’s enticing pulls and encouragements that term fitted his partner like a glove. Sousuke would have maybe had better luck getting to the Soul Palace throughout that method... but he wasn’t going to give his partner any ideas...since you never knew with Aizen... 

 

Sousuke’s grand escape from the kimono gave Kisuke enough space to pull him away from the counters. It was maybe best to change their direction towards the bedroom.

 

They didn’t get further than a couple of steps. Sousuke’s leg might have slipped from his hip so he regained some mobility, but that didn’t deter the brunet from trying to shorten their distance yet again. And the hand that wrapped around Kisuke’s cock, squeezing just the right way had him pushing Sousuke up against the nearest surface for the second time, which so happened to be the doorframe of the kitchen. Well, at least they had scooted up a bit... 

 

He decided to return the favour by diving his hand into Sousuke’s fundoshi, encircling the equally hard length that was weeping for some form of pressure. But he couldn’t help digging further, fondling Sousuke’s balls to finger curiously at the space behind that tightly drawn sack. It had Sousuke breaking away from their suffocating kisses to let out a breathy gasp. And the way that body rubbed up on him in answer, almost clawing at his shoulders was all the motivation he needed.  

 

It was only natural to reach even further down, digging to find that treasure. He didn’t know if it was the clank of glass on the coffee table in the background that had Sousuke clamping a hand on his wrist, or if it was all going too fast. But, it was a good yank back to reality on his lustful desire anyways of just taking Sousuke in the middle of the hallway.  

 

They managed to reach his bedroom, though before Sousuke could turn the handle he remembered how messy his room was -unfinished experiments that would have otherwise clouded up his lab and useless stuff that he actually didn’t need any longer but kept around anyways- and figured he wouldn’t want to risk ruining the ‘princess’s’ good mood. So he pulled on Sousuke’s wrist, and they stumbled straight through the opposite door.

 

It was a downright miracle when they finally reached their destination, safely in Aizen’s room which he had made soundproof by the way. Another reason why he preferred the other’s bedroom... 

 

When he closed the door it was his turn to be plastered against a hard surface, Sousuke was all but ripping off his kosode in a sudden haste. In a matter of a couple of seconds he was only still wearing his hat. Hands were squeezing his abs while Kisuke stroked both of their cocks, trying to keep himself somewhat under control as Sousuke had his fun exploring him. 

 

He lost his grip on the brunet’s length when Aizen went back down through his knees, licking the trail down his stomach that lead to his navel. The hand that played with his balls raised the hairs on his arms and the ones on the back of his neck in pleasure. It only increased Kisuke’s excitement for the moment on when his partner reached that part with his tongue. Unfortunately that slick appendage stayed far above his pelvis area this time, teasing him. 

 

Dragging Sousuke back up to lock their lips again, he undid the brunet’s fundoshi, letting the small piece of cloth land on the floor, together with the rest of Kisuke’s clothes. Putting his hands back around Sousuke, his palms of course went straight to that naked ass, squeezing and digging into the flesh before he pushed the other over towards the bed. Where he had to minutely stop their heavy makeout session to make sure he was steering the other in the right way.  

 

Kisuke watched how Sousuke let himself be dropped almost gracefully unto the mattress, horizontally so his feet were hanging off of the edge. The brunet stretched languidly underneath his gaze, revealing that nice body completely and willingly. He was looking at him intently, those dark eyes didn’t leave his, not even for a second. And that bold way in which Sousuke showed himself off ignited a fire in him. 

 

It’s what he always wanted after all; Aizen underneath him in the most primal way possible. Not because he wanted to prove that he could dominate over the other, but he couldn’t deny that there was that vengeful inkling inside of him that desired to see Sousuke submit to him, underneath him. 

 

He set one knee on the mattress, letting his left hand caress Sousuke’s naked skin that he could reach in this position; from the brunet’s ankles all the way to his thighs. While his eyes were busy drinking in that delicious sight.

 

It was just such a different side to Sousuke, one that let himself be lead by another and that flattered the other’s otherwise dominant personality. It’s something that Aizen needed and it’s something that Kisuke loved to give.        

 

Hiking up his second knee Kisuke ended up in an almost crouched position on the edge of the bed. He then scooted Sousuke back down by the ankles, so his feet were back on the ground, before he urged the brunet to spread his thighs a little. 

 

Kisuke settled an elbow in between the opened space, entrapping one of Sousuke’s thighs before he took a hold of Sousuke’s straining length. He licked the fluid away that gathered at the top after a torturous slow stroke while Sousuke’s thighs tensed momentarily, only to voluntarily open up even more afterwards. 

 

Twisting his wrist up and down he tried to keep a steady rhythm along with the one his mouth made, just the opposite direction. Every time he sucked that length in, he would meet his wrist in the middle, keeping Sousuke’s cock in a constant tight sheath. It was enough to have his partner try and change that rhythm so his fist actually moved in sync with his mouth. Of course his hat was knocked off in the process of Sousuke’s physical approach of pushing him in the right direction.  

 

Reaching blindingly out in search of Sousuke’s nightstand he sought for the bottle that was stored in there. The cap was just as professionally opened with one hand as his other palm left Sousuke’s erection to pull up Sousuke’s left knee on the bed instead. He pushed on said inner thigh next so he got a view of those ass cheeks, squeezing a decent glob of lube unto his left hand’s fingers he dived straight in for that enticing crack. 

 

Sousuke had took a deep breath when his middle finger entered, simultaneously the hand in Kisuke’s hair shoved Sousuke’s cock deeper into his mouth. He heard the demanded, “Slowly!” but as his partner wasn’t as gentle either he dug his finger right in. The way those asscheeks clenched in answer made him moan in delight while the brunet’s hips automatically snapped up in reaction to his vibrations. It’s a good thing that his arm was still draped over Sousuke’s thighs, cutting off most of the force of his pelvis. 

 

Still, he took the safe route by taking his mouth off of Sousuke’s cock and paying attention to the head itself, playing with the slit and licking around as opposed to risk getting choked. Because afterwards he pulled his lone finger out, spread the lube generously on the rest of his digits before trying his luck with two instead. 

 

He allowed Sousuke to get adjusted to the feel of them, not that he could have otherwise moved his wrist much, since he still didn’t have the greatest mobility when Sousuke seemed to clamp down his lower cheeks automatically. He therefore urged his partner’s left leg to spread completely, knee still up in the air while he simultaneously tried to do the same with his right leg. 

 

It earned him an instant reaction though, the brunet’s body bowed inwards, turning on his side while grasping at the sheets desperately. And Kisuke had to avoid his head being squashed by those strong thighs when they closed as well. He was still finger deep, though he kept his digits still as he was silently contemplating whether Sousuke was uncomfortable or if the brunet actually got off on the slight pain it brought along. 

 

It was an ideal position sure, since Sousuke’s asscheeks couldn’t clamp shut as tightly anymore, but Kisuke was practically sliding off the bed as it was. Slinking in behind the other, he aligned himself to his partner’s back while scooting them a couple of centimeters back up on the mattress.  

 

And he asked for personal reassurance, “You okay?” 

 

“Mmhmm.” was the confirmed murmur which made him start to move his fingers again. 

 

It was sweet the way Sousuke reacted, grasping at a random pillow as if he could barely take it while the brunet’s brags had spelled out the opposite entirely. Not such a slut after all, or he just couldn’t relax himself properly. 

 

Whatever the case, Kisuke tried to encourage him with the most obvious of statements, such as, “You have got to relax.” He also nipped along the brunet’s back and couldn’t help but rub up against Sousuke’s lower back to let him know he was ready. Not that he was pushing Sousuke, it was just a silent message that he desired his partner. 

 

Because in all honesty he was throbbing for release...

 

He curled his fingers, maybe trying to precisely hit that spot that would unwind Sousuke immediately. Because he actually prided himself on being very knowledgable of the human body. Though he couldn’t really discern if he found it by Sousuke’s mixed signals. It was a given; Aizen was an enigma. 

 

Not that it discouraged him in the slightest, he still set out to pump his fingers in and out, opening Sousuke for a much bigger package. He withdrew his fingers after a while, deeming his partner to be stretched out enough. -besides his own cock was weeping - Smearing the left over lube over his desire, he finally guided himself inside of that sweet ass. 

 

He kept still, as still as he could be when Sousuke’s back bowed while his head almost arched back, which made Kisuke’s supporting arm a makeshift cradle for Sousuke’s head. “Either I’m just that big, or your ass cherry hadn’t been popped yet.” 

 

He didn’t see Sousuke’s features, but he could imagine the sort of expression that crossed the brunet’s face. 

 

“Don’t flatter yourself, it’s just the position.” 

 

“Impossible, it’s actually the best beginner position since your bottom half should normally be relaxed this way ready to recie-” 

 

“Then maybe you’re not doing a good job as a top.” 

 

He leaned heavily on his supporting arm to be able to straighten up from his spooning position and he gave his partner a doubtful look. “I never heard any of my partners complaining.” 

 

“Just fuck me already.” 

 

Kisuke smirked, “I can do that.” dropping himself back down in position and started moving. He thrust in and out in earnest, forgoing any slow rolls since the one in front of him wasn’t in need of his carefulness by the sounds of it. The speed which he picked up had his hips slapping against Sousuke’s ass loudly. 

 

A needy whine that was a cross between a sigh of pleasure and a moan left Sousuke. Meaning he was right on track, which he felt in retaliation when his partner bit into his arm to muffle any sounds. He knew it would have had been a bad idea to put his arm so close in Sousuke’s reach, but thankfully it didn’t leave more than a fine imprint of the brunet’s teeth. 

 

It had definitely hurt, but the feeling of that tight ass completely doused anything else besides the pleasure. But let’s just say he learned his lesson and left Sousuke to his desperate attempts of coping with it all by burying his face in a pillow. He would have loved to hear Sousuke, but it’s not like this was their last time...

 

Caressing Sousuke’s hips and stomach with his free hand, the slippery feeling of sweat made him lay his head in the crook of his partner’s neck in order to see that body glistening in the light. It made him feel even closer, although he had to change angle a little to have his balls actually touching against Sousuke’s ass, he could safely say they were aligned completely from then on. And while he could see the unsteady rise and fall of Sousuke’s chest, he still made sure to loosen Sousuke’s tight grip on the pillow so he could breathe properly again.

 

He was actually fairly sure that the brunet didn’t need that pillow anymore as a sign of comfort, because Kisuke could feel the difference in the way that body had relaxed heavenly. It was so good that he tried to have Sousuke hike up his right knee while Kisuke’s own hand went to that butt cheek, grasping and pulling it apart from it’s twin to sheath himself deeper with each push. Which was actually more of a psychological feeling since they couldn’t possibly become even closer. 

 

He himself was getting close though, so to keep from losing it before Sousuke could, since there would be no end to Sousuke’s insults to his supposed ‘shortcomings’, his caressing made way for grabbing a hold of the brunet’s cock. He slowed down his thrusting considerably when Sousuke reacted vigorously to his pumping. His partner’s hips moved on their own, fucking into his fist while simultaneously doing a good job of trying to milk his cock dry. Which made Kisuke reflexively push into that heat multiple times, albeit slowly. 

 

Sousuke’s gasps became louder, breath hitching at certain times along with the rest of his body as if he was about to come at any second. When the brunet reached down to help guide his fist, Kisuke straightened up to grab that wandering wrist. 

 

“No, you will come undone by my hand.”              

 

The way he had to overall manoeuvre Sousuke’s right leg over his shoulder made him withdraw unwillingly from that tight ass. But he had to make sure that he was in between Sousuke’s legs while said brunet was still laying down on his left side. When he pushed back inside, completely to the hilt, he struck gold, since his partner’s hand tried to grasp at his while he came. Kisuke let go of the other’s wrist to entwine their fingers instead, leaving Sousuke to ride out the rest of his orgasm into his fist. 

 

But the overwhelming sensation of those muscles clamping down hard on his cock overloaded his own need and he just couldn’t take it anymore. 

 

And while Sousuke gasped out a breathy, “Wait!” he had started moving already. 

 

There was no way that he could stand that tight heat without coming himself, and he didn’t want to risk losing the feel of the intense heaven it normally should bring. 

 

So he hammered into the brunet, enjoying Sousuke’s haste in fisting the sheets desperately. The brunet’s expression was twisted in a true dilemma of pain and pleasure. And as he tried to pump Sousuke’s softening cock a couple of more times, Sousuke’s hand that fisted the sheets previously shot down to pull at his fist. A painful moan of, “Kisuke!” and a sudden digging heel into the back of his neck made him fill that constricted ass with pure bliss.  

 

Although he was sure that Aizen’s moan had not been a praise of his name, there was no doubt that his partner enjoyed it either way.

 

He slowly came down from his high while Sousuke tucked his leg back from around Kisuke’s shoulder. They still stayed connected though which he was thankful for since he didn’t want to retract from that sweet heat immediately.  

 

It wasn’t his intention to breed Sousuke though, not tonight at least. He wanted to enjoy himself first, they would manage the deadline either way. He didn’t have to depend on a cycle to get Aizen pregnant, any time was good enough. 

 

“I’m thirsty.” croaked his partner. Sousuke hadn’t screamed his voice hoarse, though the brunet still seemed to have lost his voice somewhat.    

 

“That might be the fault of the wine.” 

 

Sousuke’s heel practically pushed him out of the brunet not a second after his sentence, it wasn’t a kick, but the digging just underneath his ribcage wasn’t exactly pleasant either.  

 

“Go get me a glass of water.” came the harsh demand from his lethargic partner.

 

He still took a good couple of seconds to relish the sight of the flood of cum that left that sweet ass. And to tease his lazy companion even further he took a good swipe of said mess and directed it in the direction of Sousuke’s mouth. Although the other was quick to prevent it from making contact with his lips. 

 

Chuckling at the fierce glare he got in return he wiped it off on the sheets which earned him another reproach. 

 

“What?” he asked in confusion as his partner sighed. 

 

“We forgot a towel.” 

 

“I can wipe you down with a wet washcloth.” he offered instead, since he wouldn’t mind having an excuse to grope Sousuke all over. 

 

“I meant for the sheets.” as he raised a brow, Sousuke added a growled, “To prevent them from getting dirty.” 

 

“Pff.” he shrugged and settled behind his partner in order to laze around with him. “It doesn’t matter, they’ll get dirty anyways.” 

 

“Now I still have to change them before going to bed.” 

 

As Sousuke was about to get up to do presumably that, Kisuke hooked a leg and an arm around him to anchor him to the mattress. “Don’t even bother, I told you, they’ll get dirty anyways.” His companion tried to glance back at him, but before Sousuke could make a true effort of trying to escape he warned, “You weren’t thinking that was it, right? Just give me more than a couple of minutes before I’m good to go again.”        

 

By the end of the night the bedsheets would be truly soiled and not even a towel could have prevented them from getting dirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know why I always find it hard to believe that a nineteen year old young man would still be innocent. It’s just that men are most likely to have seen everything regarding porn by the age of sixteen for sure, if it’s not even younger. I know that the innocent/virginal Ichigo trope is popular, especially in GrimmIchi fics, and I know that it’s heavily present in this fic as well, but to be fair who could resist Ichigo gradually becoming knowledgeable with the help of his significant other, even though chances are that in real life situations it’s only one in so many young men that would still be innocent at that age.  
> Another thing I want to address is that Kisuke, Ichigo and Shunsui, as you have read already, will now and then get parts of chapters told in their point of view and that in comparison; Grimmjow only has had just a little bit of screen time from his point of view. But do keep in mind that Grimmjow’s thoughts right now would only be centred around Ichigo and full on hate towards Aizen, so I want to keep that to a minimum. When the tides turn of course, he will get equal love ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 

Ichigo wasn’t really sure how to go about it.

 

He had resigned himself to the fact that he needed to do **it** with Aizen. And he was ready or at least ready to get it over and done with. But there was just one thing bothering him: he didn’t know how to approach Aizen for sex.

 

Did he just go up to him with a subtle, “Let’s go to your room.” because that was sure to not get the attention of only the brunet.

 

And that was the second thing that bothered him: Aizen was never alone. There was always someone in the house; mainly Grimmjow. Whom by the way, just couldn’t leave Ichigo alone. He was there for a fight everyday, the whole day if he let him. 

 

And **it** just had to be done when Urahara was out of the house, since he didn’t want to risk having his mentor walking in, in the middle of the deed.

 

So he made sure to be up early before dawn, but going straight into the kitchen he peculiarly found Aizen’s kimono on the floor. If that hadn’t been suspicious enough it was the obvious way in which both Urahara and Aizen showed up in the kitchen together. The blond’s hair was wet and a towel lay draped over his shoulders, signifying he just came out of the shower. So maybe it didn’t necessarily mean that Aizen and Urahara had slept together again. Since Aizen looked, well, like he always did. 

 

“Ah! Kurosaki-san, you’re already up!”

 

His mentor was if possible even more hyper than usual...

 

The table was set by himself and Urahara while Aizen stood off to the side.

 

He didn’t find it suspicious how his mentor urged Aizen to sit down with a friendly, “Have a seat, Sousuke.” except maybe the way they became so familiar with each other over the course of a night.

 

Then again, both Urahara and Aizen’s relations were...complex.

 

“How did it go?”

 

Ichigo hadn’t been sure at first if the question was even directed at him. Besides, the way Aizen just stood at their table, instead of sitting down with them was a little awkward. A little pat on his arm by Kisuke though made him realise that the query was directed at him, not that that made him any the more wiser. “Did what go?”

 

“Your fap-session.”

 

He had to do a double take on what Urahara just literally asked him with everybody in the room...well, not everyone since Grimmjow was still asleep, but...did he **just** have to say that out loud?!

 

What followed was his rather accurate imitation of a goldfish by opening and closing his mouth in silent shock. While he was simultaneously trying to come up with a good comeback...but so early in the morning his mind was still blank and he decided silence and a withering glare in Kisuke’s direction was maybe the best response. 

 

Though his mentor had stood up at exactly that time when the coffee machine was done brewing their morning Cup of Joe.

 

And it’s not like Aizen was interested at all in their conversation when the brunet was browsing through a magazine that previously lay on the kitchen counters.

 

That temporary embarrassment was all for nothing, no one had really been paying attention and maybe Urahara hadn’t really been expecting an answer in the first place. Although he still didn’t look at his mentor when he was handed a cup of coffee, partly out of fear of getting another one of those personal questions directed his way.

“Where is my tea?”

 

Ichigo glanced up momentarily only to see Aizen anticipating a response or probably a reaction from Urahara. He followed the other’s trail of gaze to find said mentor smiling amusedly back.

 

“The kettle is right there, just a couple of steps, I reckon five and half, maybe even less with your long legs. You just fill it with water, make sure it’s all plugged in, so it can boil your water and then you wait for a minute while you can get yourself a cup and search your brand of tea in the mean time.”

 

Okay...his mentor was awfully amused this morning... Aizen though...much less so, especially judging by his expression.

 

Ichigo thought it was best to leave those two to their action-reaction type of provocations, he definitely wouldn’t put himself in the frontline.

 

“I’m sure your ass can handle those few steps.”

 

He looked briefly back up at Aizen, who’s eyes were practically spitting fire at the one next to Ichigo.

 

The brunet went back to his magazine though, turned a page before telling Urahara, “Well then, I’m sure that your left hand will come in handy the next few days.”

 

Okay...the direction their conversation took was turning very suspicious now.

 

“It’s my right hand actually.”

 

The sneer Aizen gave Urahara was no doubt meant as a, ‘Whatever.’

 

Well, before the kitchen turned into a warzone, Ichigo stood up to make Aizen his tea, which earned him a praise of, “You see that, at least someone that cares.”

 

Besides, being able to distance himself from those two was actually his main idea of making that tea. He didn’t have to avoid looking at either for fear of getting caught up in their quarrel...or whatever it even was. 

 

Although it remained fairly quiet...except his mentor’s grinning face that was ‘luckily’ too preoccupied with spying on Aizen, whom in return tried his hardest to ignore the Cheshire cat like smile directed his way.

 

That silence unfortunately didn't last long, the second Ichigo gave Aizen his tea, and the brunet reached for some bread, Urahara said, “Do sit down, Sousuke.”

 

When the response of, “I am fine with standing.” followed, Ichigo figured out that it wasn’t just a casual conversation or concern from Urahara’s side, but that he was teasing Aizen about something. 

 

Because the next query of, “Do I need to get you a pillow so you have a cushioned seat in your time of need?” sounded just as playful now that he paid attention to it.

 

“I think that your one on one time with your right hand is going to be extended to a week or two.”

 

“Already witholding sex so early on in our relationship... That’s a form of manipulation, you know.”

 

The brunet gave the same satisfied evil sneer.

 

At that point Ichigo decided that he really didn’t want anything to do with their conversation, but his soggy cereal wasn’t exactly an interesting view either...

The fact that the two had had sex was a major revelation in itself. He knew what he signed up for, of course, but did that mean that he needed to ask permission from Urahara to get a round with Aizen? That in itself sounded ridiculous. And frankly he didn’t want to be faced with Urahara’s expression if he asked something like that. 

 

“Besides, there is no us. Aren’t I just an experiment to you or a simple breeding machine?”

 

He did glance at Urahara this time, since that statement was actually rather accurate.

 

“Ouch... But that actually puts your agreement at a disadvantage. I don’t necessarily need your consent in other words if you’re just an experiment. I can do what I want with you, whenever I want.”

 

The brunet smirked back. “If you would like your experiment to fail, then by all means be my guest, but you realise as much as I do, that while you may be the master of the orb, you still need my cooperation in order for me to conceive. The orb does not only need your intent to get me pregnant, but my own intention to conceive as well.”

 

That confirmation was something Ichigo needed to hear about. Aizen was in other words **not** Urahara’s possession. He had to appeal himself specifically to Aizen...which he didn’t know if that was any better at all. Because that brought him back to his earlier dilemma of, how to go about asking the brunet...

 

So he had been kind of tiptoeing after Aizen the whole morning as soon as Urahara left for work, slowly working up the courage to pop the question. He had been eyeing Aizen with furtive glances, but soon enough got caught in his ‘sneaky’ attempts.

 

“Is there something bothering you, Kurosaki-san?”

 

Well, could he just blurt it out after breakfast? Wasn’t it a little too early to turn in for the night?

 

“Uhm...would you like some more tea?”

 

The smile he received though bespoke of Aizen’s amusement of his clear nervousness.

 

“Yes, in fact could you bring it to me in the living room? I’m going to rest a little.”

 

“Sure.” he answered, though the only thing his brain was busy with, was scolding himself at the lost opportunity. Couldn’t he just have motioned in the direction of the bedroom? Wouldn’t that have been a code word for sex?

 

When he brought Aizen his cup of tea, he stayed standing behind the back of the couch, kind of looming over the relaxing brunet as he was trying to come up with a decent pickup line.

 

But apparently Aizen saw him as a makeshift butler since the question of, “Oh, could you hand me that book? You’re standing near the bookshelf after all.” was practically drawled in a voice that sounded sickeningly sweet.

 

“Sure.” Great, he was being reduced to one word answers again...

 

But it was difficult, someone like Aizen certainly needed some sort of...connection before doing the deed. Sure, he probably wasn’t waiting on a date or anything, but Ichigo was certain that Aizen needed more than a distasteful, ‘Wanna fuck?’

 

“Mhh...” he glanced at the brunet’s murmur. Aizen then shut the book hastily and told him, “It’s actually not what I hoped it was. Could you pass me another one?”

 

He didn’t bother reading any of the titles since they sounded like boring science like books. Like, ‘The reveal of structure and matter’, or ‘The mind’s maze’, nope they all didn’t really seem like Ichigo’s genre. The fact that his mentor stuffed the bookshelf probably had something to do with it.

 

So he basically pointed at one, while Aizen read the title from his place on the couch, shook his head and either answered with directions of, “To the left, right, no, above the one you’re pointing at.” as if he thought that Ichigo couldn’t even read.

 

Well, with the way he was behaving, he sure gave off the impression that he was a little slow...

 

And getting it on, really shouldn’t be that difficult at his age!

 

The fridge door slamming shut confirmed his worst fears; Grimmjow was awake. That would make everything ten times harder.

 

His blue haired rival instantly sought a place on the other couch while greeting him with a shove against his shoulder and a nudge with his head in the direction of the garden. Which roughly translated to, ‘You and me in the garden.’

 

Couldn’t he do the same to Aizen, but with a, ‘You and me in the bedroom.’

 

No, that sounded too corny and way too upfront. Aizen would probably stare him down as if he was some pervert while embarrassing him in front of Grimmjow. Yeah, that sounded pretty much like Aizen.

 

“Where the fuck is the remote?!” Grimmjow snapped at the two of them while practically turning the couch over on the lookout for said item.

 

“Language.” Aizen corrected while Ichigo smartly remained standing where he was. Grimmjow needed no incentive whatsoever to start a fight with him, and right now Ichigo was only anticipating one thing. “Actually, Ichigo, could you hand me another book, this one-”

 

Really?! Did Aizen even know what he wanted. Besides the brunet switched from dressing him formally to just regularly calling him by his first name at random.

 

He gave Aizen his desired book, while Grimmjow was busy making a giant mess of their living room by turning over every available object on the lookout for that remote. It was getting ridiculous really.

 

When he had enough of the other’s mess he snapped, “Is your favourite program on or something?!” 

 

It would have been better if he hadn’t asked that though, since he didn’t particularly like Grimmjow’s answer of, “I need to let off some steam, yeah?! Is it permitted, berry?!” the accompanied hand gesture of getting himself off was a little too much information.

 

“You don’t need to do that here?!” as a matter of fact, why would anyone do that in plain sight?!

 

“Oh, look what I found.” Aizen just suddenly ‘innocently’ had the remote in hand...

 

Great, Ichigo had actually hoped by then that the damn blasted object was nowhere to be found, ever again. 

 

Grimmjow literally stared Aizen down for a few seconds before practically ripping the remote from his hand. “Remember, I don’t mind smacking a bitch.”

 

“I don’t doubt that Grimmjow.” 

 

It was actually funny how clearly Grimmjow held back from doing anything to Aizen, other than his big promises of doing so. If Ichigo had been sitting there, granted he would have had a punch in the face right after Grimmjow’s threat...

 

But, no, the blue haired one backed off, with his tail tucked in between his legs and for all of his whining about the damn remote, he simply threw the object near the coffee table and walked off.

 

He was just...a damn wild whirlwind.

 

Though with Aizen’s mind games, it was no wonder that Grimmjow turned out so fucked up. But he wasn't going to remind Grimmjow of that, lest he wouldn’t be able to shake off his stalker again. What was it with cats following him around anyways, first Yoruichi and now Grimmjow...

 

He sure had no catnip in his pockets, too bad there was actually no sort of drug that lured Aizen in. Except maybe the promise of some ingenious invention that took over the world...

 

...That was actually his mentor’s domain.

 

Aizen had by then turned back to his book. Which wasn’t exactly practical when he wanted the other’s attention on him instead of that book. 

 

But, at least he was all alone again and so he had the option of asking the brunet once more...or at least work up his courage to ask him.

 

Taking a seat on the couch next to the silent reader, he made sure to position his body so he was slightly facing Aizen already. As if that somehow would aid him in addressing the other...

 

When Aizen glanced back at him with a very suspicious expression ready to confront him for his stalker like habits probably, Ichigo tried to distract the attention from himself by turning on the television and casually browsing through the channels. As if that had been his intention all along.

 

It was somehow, all really awkward. 

 

So he instead came up with the idea of questioning Aizen about his opinion on the contract, so he could get down to business with the help of a little detour. It probably wouldn’t be exactly hot passion or anything resembling that, in fact it was probably pure business throughout that approach, but he resolved that the first time with someone could never evoke the kind of atmosphere that movie makers portrayed on film.

 

He had been going over the conversation in his head, and was practically ready to ask Aizen in person, when the brunet all of a sudden announced that he was going to take a shower.

 

Blurting out, ‘So, what do you think about the contract?’ had to be put on hold...

 

Which had him instead finally paying attention to the television in the room. Though he had only slouched back into the seat for a minute when a loud thump against the window broke his concentration from his channel surfing. Looking at the window might have been a mistake, because Grimmjow’s forehead was practically smudged against the window, and that sight was already enough to turn off the TV, so he could go in search of doing something discreet, away from his blue haired stalker. But the hand motion of Grimmjow’s thumb going along his neck -and signifying a poor mimic of cutting his throat- most definitely had him leaving the living room in an instant, in order to escape from that murderous cat.

 

Talk about an obsession...

 

So he came up with a better idea; since Aizen and Grimmjow didn’t mix, he awaited outside of the bathroom door for the brunet that was taking a shower. In the hopes of picking up their non-existent conversation.

 

Although that took quite a while. Aizen took forever in that bathroom.

 

And Ichigo kept himself busy in the meantime with playing some games on his phone; it was better than staring at the door.

 

When that door finally opened though, he had to take a double take at the sight of the brunet. -so he didn’t lose progress on his current level and have to start all over again- 

 

He had seen Aizen’s torso already, in the fake Karakura town. But the other was somehow a lot skinnier, due to Muken he immediately thought, but he concluded that a Shinigami couldn't exactly starve to death either.

 

Aizen wasn’t at all skin and bones only, but perhaps he hadn’t paid as close attention to how the brunet looked like underneath his clothes, until...now. 

 

Or maybe it was the steam that escaped the bathroom, as soon as the door was opened, that affected his vision. The hot air and the slight caramel like scent that wafted his way, had completely delved his mind under a cloud of mist.

 

Aizen gave him a weird look for his lurking in front of the bathroom door, but he totally missed the chance to come up with an excuse for his staring, simply because he was a little too busy with aforementioned action. But frankly, it was probably for the better, since he would have only made a bigger deal out of his staring than it actually was.

 

The brunet had by that point moved to the sink in order to brush his teeth, with the door still wide open, as a silent invitation? Although it was probably done to air the bathroom.

 

But he decided, now or never; so he literally blurted out, “Let’s fuck.” while he still stood outside in the hallway and Aizen was busy cleaning his teeth... Not the epitome of sexiness, but it had to do. It was already too late anyways, he had said it, so he couldn’t exactly try to take that back.

 

His only escape might have been the hope that Aizen hadn’t heard it, but considering that the motions of brushing one’s teeth stopped entirely, so the brunet could glance at him with the definition of a, ‘what the fuck’ kind of expression. Chances were that Aizen had most certainly heard his...exclamation.

 

Well, shit.

 

How did one react to that? He tried to keep it cool, slouch his body in a more casual fashion, so as to give off the vibe that he had most certainly meant that.

 

Aizen spit out his toothpaste, after returning his gaze to the mirror in order to complete his teeth-brushing session. “Now?”

 

At least it wasn’t an instant rejection, but Aizen’s inquiry did sound a little...hesitant?

 

Not that he could blame the other, **that** was not supposed to happen. Or at least not in that blunt way.

 

But he nodded, since he didn’t trust his voice. -and it was better than letting that single worded plain response escape his mouth again. One blunder was enough.

 

That didn’t earn him a response back, at least not until Aizen had completed his routine by rinsing his mouth.

 

“Alright.”

 

Yeah,...he hadn’t exactly hoped that Aizen would agree, wait....’Alright?’ Seriously?! That was actually also the plainest answer he had heard from him.

 

Did that mean he had to just go for it, as in jump Aizen like a wild animal?

 

That was answered with a direct response when he strode in the brunet’s direction, Aizen practically held him at bay with a stop hand motion, along with a, “Hold it right there. Or do you want to have sex in the bathroom?”

 

Which was a very straight forward question, but he couldn’t exactly say anything, what with his own incredible lucrative pickup line...

 

“Your room?” He had picked that option, simply because since Aizen’s last visit to his room, he was sure that the other wouldn’t want to set another foot into his bedroom. Actually, he rather didn’t want him there, those observations of Aizen were rather harsh themselves, and that seriously killed a mood.

 

“I doubt you want to lay down on those sheets...”

 

Yet, Aizen didn’t seem to be of the same opinion...actually scratch that, after that morning’s spectacle between his mentor and Aizen, he was suddenly sure of Aizen’s statement as well.

 

The brunet then just majestically walked past him. Enough to barely touch, but...there was no skin on skin contact, it was almost like he felt their touch in his mind, yet it wasn’t there. The same for that freshly washed scent, so inviting...

 

Before he got stuck in that daydream though, he decided to follow Aizen into his room, literally. Which he regretted as soon as the other walked into that dark pit.

 

Aizen, of course, invited himself to open the blinds and...window... He had expected no less, though this time he quickly made the bed before Aizen could and because he needed to put out the lube and condoms as well; he was prepared. 

 

To his surprise though, Aizen hadn't opened the blinds completely, just enough to let in some light.

 

“I do want to be able to see what we do.”

 

 

Thus, no fumbling around in the dark...he didn’t know if that was a blessing or not...considering that he was still kinda struggling to accept all that...

 

Seeing as **everything** suddenly became a lot more confronting, his nervousness decided to remind him of what he was supposed to do. He didn’t feel as steady on his legs because of that, and he sat himself on the edge of the bed.

 

It was maybe also less awkward to begin on the bed, which was where they were supposed to end up anyways.

 

But, Aizen just slowly walked his way, still looking curiously around his room -which was besides his laptop, some accessories and some books, bland. The bed and two dressers were the only furniture Urahara provided him with.-

 

And because he didn’t want to come across as what he truly was; which was a virgin, he started taking off his shoes and taking out his phone from his pocket. So he didn’t sit there looking like he didn’t know what to expect.

 

In the midst of taking off his socks though, he minutely glanced up at Aizen, just so he could check what the brunet was doing.

 

And he hadn’t expected to be judged instantly, just by Aizen’s stance alone. The other just stood there, watching his actions with that intensive gaze of his...

 

“Getting a little ahead of yourself, Kurosaki-san?”

 

“Huh?”

 

Wasn’t it a lot more practical to take off his shoes and socks beforehand? Or was that overthinking it in general?

 

The little staring contest that followed didn’t get them much more intense. In fact it earned him another judgmental, “Do not tell me that I have to take initiative constantly.”

 

Constantly? Since when? “No,” There was just the problem that he didn’t know exactly how to begin. And admitting that, was not going to end well, he could already tell. “I just-”

 

“Good, decent sex is a two way street, Kurosaki-san. Never become one of those selfish lovers.”

 

Lovers?! Were they even acquaintances? They surely were no enemies anymore, that was for sure.

 

“Well,”

 

He just reacted by raising a brow and quickly taking off his other sock, because it would have looked ridiculous to keep that one on. 

 

“What are you waiting for?” The come hither motion, meant he had to get up, off of the bed and go straight Aizen’s way.

 

Was he ready for that?

 

But he just resolved to act in that same bold way, that left no time for thinking things through, and he finally strode towards the taller man.

 

And he kissed Aizen instantly, just like that, because he had ‘some’ experience with kissing. And to prove that principle, he dived right in to deepen that kiss. Because how difficult could it be to add tongue anyways?

 

He simply had to go in search of Aizen’s slick muscle and rub along-

 

It was already kind of awkward to stand on his toes in order to reach the other’s mouth, especially with no support. -touching Aizen still seemed a step too far in his mind. And the brunet’s shove had him quickly back on his own two feet, completely on the ground.

That was over quickly though...

 

“I don’t know if you’re trying to mimic the motions of a washing machine or...” the hand motion that accompanied practically ended that sentence with a signalled, ‘whatever.’

 

So harsh.

 

“Are you a virgin?”

 

Well, shit...his secret was out. Had it been that obvious? He probably had done it now and completely lost any chance with the brunet.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

That sounded actually a lot more understanding than he had presumed. Daring a peek at the brunet in front of him, Aizen suddenly didn’t seem as intimidating with that expression.

 

But he just shrugged, he didn’t want to confirm Aizen’s question even though it was the truth.

 

His silence spoke volumes though, “Alright, you don’t have to be ashamed of that, on the contrary,... Well, why don’t you follow my lead?”

 

Of all of the lessons he could have learned from Aizen, he definitely never had thought it to be something regarding sex...

 

The brunet’s fingers took a hold of his chin and simply adjusted his head a little while leaning his own face into Ichigo’s space, before locking their lips. It seemed a lot more comfortable instead of standing on his toes and trying to reach the taller man.

 

It also gave him the realisation that Aizen’s lips were incredibly soft while his own chapped at the slightest cold outside.

 

He then felt Aizen’s tongue asking for permission, softly, unlike the way he practically tried to unhinge the other’s jaw with his haste...

 

And the kiss suddenly felt a whole lot different. The accompanied murmured reminder against his lips of, “Slowly.” had him exactly abiding to that.

 

Peppermint, that’s the only thing he could taste, -and smell- in that instant and that made him just a little curious of how different Aizen would have tasted without the toothpaste.

 

He could cling to Aizen, or just grasp unto anything of the brunet, because the clash of their tongues felt good and made everything a little hazy in his mind again. And Aizen did encourage him in that direction by whispering, “Touch me.” but the actual process of putting his hands on the other male still seemed to be a little direct. All that naked skin above the towel...so he went for the part of Aizen that was covered, the hips department though, nothing below that either. 

 

They kissed slowly, exactly how it should have always been, since for a first this seemed right as well. He never really found the idea of making out hot, but with the rush of arousal he was experiencing at the feel of that responding wet muscle, he actually wouldn’t mind spending time like that, on the couch or the bed...anywhere actually. 

 

Aizen’s groping caresses nudged his body into a relaxed state as well. His shoulder, his chest, he even had a cop of feel against the hard ridges of his stomach. And when Aizen sucked just lightly on his tongue, he couldn’t help but unconsciously tighten his own hold on the brunet’s hips, because that made certainly all of his blood rush down.

 

Yet, Aizen parted from him, and that while he was actually itching to continue their tongue duel...

 

It also made him realise that this was the first time that he actually stood this close to Aizen -without trying to kill him- And the sight of those cheeks, slightly red and eyes half lidded, he thought that he himself might be looking worse for wear. Especially when Aizen’s hands travelled everywhere, even through his hair, to ensure a good angle as they kissed.

 

_‘Ye’re takin’ yer fuckin’ sweet time, just slam that bitch down on the bed and mount him.’_

 

Right...and **that** was something that he needed to force into the back of his mind. The last thing he needed was commentary of his Hollow...because then it would obviously end in a disaster.

 

He was actually too busy watching Aizen that he hardly registered his hoodie being pulled up until the fabric practically obscured his eye-sight. Aizen had after all let his hands travel underneath his clothes from the moment their tongues were a little preoccupied. The brunet then completely closed any space between them as soon as the cotton was completely out off the way. But the feeling of full skin on skin contact made those nerves known again.

 

Aizen felt...so warm.

 

_‘I guarantee ya that there’s another part of him that’s gonna be even warmer...’_

 

He didn’t let the cackle of his Hollow ruin the mood, either because of his nervousness. Of course it majorly helped that Aizen had connected their lips again, because it was so easy to get lost in that sensation.

 

Enough to be rendered too comfortable to care when Aizen decided to plant kisses from his jaw all the way to the slope of his left shoulder. It was wet and felt a little ticklish at first, but the mumbled, “You can touch me, you know.” of hot air felt amazing. So much so that it took longer before that info actually got through to him.

 

Aizen was right, he should do more than just let his palms rest on the other’s hips.

 

He just blindingly let his hand seek out skin for the first time, Aizen blocked his sight anyways by nibbling on his collarbone. He could practically count Aizen’s ribs with every bump he passed as his hand caressed its way upwards. And when he came in contact with something hard and cold, he made sure that he could take a quick glance, only to see the Hogyoku pulsing lightly.

 

The damn thing that started a whole war...and all because someone couldn’t wait to get it inside of him...

 

Looking back up at Aizen, he shifted closer again, as a silent plea for the other to connect their lips again. But he was instead pushed back by the brunet, enough to end up sitting on the edge of his bed.

 

Aizen’s eyes connected with his as the other slowly moved his way again, practically sneaking. And when he finally reached Ichigo’s knees, the brunet urged his legs to spread.

 

Which had him suddenly anxious again, because wasn’t it supposed to be the other way around? Yet, the fear melted away as soon as Aizen went down to his own knees, between Ichigo’s. And the nervous feeling was in an instant replaced by jittery trepidation. 

 

Because the other’s hands hadn’t wasted a single second to poke around at his belt and zipper.

 

That all felt a different sort of ticklish, but he also would like nothing more than to urge those touches, yet it would be the first time anyone -besides a doctor- would get this relatively close to his cock.

 

And when Aizen literally groped him, his hips couldn’t quite make out whether to push up against that squeeze or not. His jeans were a fairly thick material anyways.

 

Being stuck in that dilemma, he was fine with letting Aizen struggle a bit with getting his pants undone. But when the brunet was finally able to free his nether regions, and pull his garments off, -after urging him to stand up a little- along with his boxers, -since his jeans were tight.- he was about to halt his underwear from being pulled along. Only Aizen was a lot more determined and simply tutted while pushing his hand out of the way...

 

His pants ended up bunched around his ankles, while he sat himself quickly back down in the hope of being able to cover himself modestly in between his legs. Yet, the beginnings of a boner prevented that fragrantly...

 

Aizen seemed pleased though with his accomplishment and was happily scrutinising him.

 

Which made him all the more worried about covering himself.

 

Until, “Well, you are definitely not compensating for something with your big zanpakuto, hmm?”

 

And he didn’t know whether to feel flattered or to be embarrassed. His face though was scorching red, he could practically feel his ears burning...

 

He knew he was fairly bigger than average size, since swim practice and gym had involved showering with other guys. And comparing sizes, while not his thing, had been done anyways, mostly by others.

 

A finger running up along his length had him unconsciously making a spastic move though when the teasing caress wasn’t exactly unwelcome. Aizen’s chuckle though, he could have gone without, just for his lack of confidence in that instant.

 

“A good thing that Kisuke has already cleared the path for you,”

 

Huh? His mind couldn’t really connect the dots...it was already difficult without all of his blood going south.

 

“...in preparation of your size.”

 

Oh no, no! He did not want any of those sort of images in his head. And he certainly didn’t want to be associated with his mentor right at that moment.

 

He began with the response of, “Don’t-” but it ended in a gasp as Aizen just swallowed him down. The feeling of a wet warm heat, _‘A big mouth is all ya need, among other things...’_ suddenly surrounding him made him easily ignore his Hollow’s observation and Aizen’s distasteful statement. He had enough trouble in that instant deciding on where he should put his hands. Because he had reached out in the direction of Aizen’s head on instinct, but decided not to on the last second in case that would mess up the other’s hair.

 

Besides touching Aizen still seemed a little taboo, even though he had had no trouble in grabbing Aizen’s face back in their last battle in the fake Karakura town.

 

He hardly even dared to look, because when their eyes locked, he couldn’t help but avoid that intensive gaze before it became too much.

 

It just felt so good, that he almost wanted to push Aizen’s mouth down again as soon his cock left that glorious sensation. Luckily, for him Aizen repeated the process all over again and hands free at that. Because those appendages were too busy caressing up his thighs.

 

He did not even have enough time to get used to the feeling of Aizen caressing his inner thighs before one of those appendages changed its course to his balls, he almost jumped up at the feel of fingers playing with his sack. He was rock hard by then, making embarrassing noises and fisting the sheets on either side of his body whenever he felt ready to burst.

 

Everything felt so intense, but he suddenly also understood his classmates’ hype about blowjobs.

 

When Aizen decided to toy around by licking and sucking around the mushroom head, he leaned back on his elbows, since he would have liked nothing more than to steer the brunet back to what he had been doing before. His orgasm was not far behind, so he definitely wasn’t looking forward to being edged to his first release at the hands of someone else.

 

_‘Just grab a chunk of that hair and force him to do his job right.’_

 

“Shut up.” he said out loud as his hips jumped up at the feeling of a tongue following the direction to his balls.

 

That probably had Aizen a little confused, since he received a muffled, “Mmh?” against the base of his cock.

 

“Nothing...just...” he even had difficulty with speaking, not really something new in Aizen’s eyes perhaps, but all he wanted was...“...keep sucking.”

 

Perfect orders it seemed, since that wet heat returned around the top of his cock, before it travelled gradually down and up again. Just like he had wanted.

 

That’s all he needed... “Yeah, just...” he murmured in a drunken fashion, too busy getting to his approaching orgasm. But he at least wanted to warn Aizen, since his hips that thrusted irregularly now, weren’t exactly a good foreshadow. “I’m about to...”

 

Yet a hard squeeze or yank on his balls, -he couldn’t really tell the difference when he had just been denied his relief-, completely blew the chance at a potential orgasm anyways.

 

“Ouch!”

 

Aizen’s amused face was held up by an elbow that rested on Ichigo’s knee, which Ichigo just shoved off, since he didn’t find that funny at all. 

 

“What did I tell you about selfish lovers again?” the accompanied tugging on his length by Aizen’s other hand, had him shooing that appendage away as well.

 

“Sensitive!” he croaked out, as he scooted back on his bed, away from that brutal brunet.

 

“You haven’t forgotten your task, have you?”

 

Which had completely escaped his mind in that pleasure filled heat, but as soon as the other took off his towel and joined him on the bed, that task came back at full force.

 

The difficulty of that task though; since how did he proceed from there? Did Aizen expect the same sort of...performance? Since he wasn’t ready for that by far...

 

_‘Forget all that lovey dovey crap, a real bitch serves as a hole, nothing more.’_

 

He blocked Shirosaki in an instant. How the other managed to get through surprised him each time. Although his dark side eagerly took advantage when his guard was lowered and that happened faster when his concentration slipped.

 

When Aizen reached for the lube on his nightstand, he motioned at the brunet’s cock that was more or less not really standing up at full mast. “Do I need to-”

 

“Don’t worry, Kurosaki-san.”

 

Okay...

 

Of all the times that Aizen should have addressed him by his first name, he went for his last name instead. Gosh Aizen was...difficult to comprehend.

 

Aizen then just straddled his hips, squeezed their cocks together with a dollop of lube, which was enough for his protests to end. Because the strange sensation of another man’s cock sliding along his, in between a tight fist was just as sweet as a blowjob.

 

It was also a lot more intimate; Aizen sitting on his lap like that, a hand on his shoulder for support as their eyes locked once more. Since watching the meshing of their cocks had him harder as a rock again in a matter of seconds.

 

The best timing for a kiss actually, and Aizen miraculously abided to his prayers by closing the last of their distance.

 

When the tight fist disappeared, he dared a peek down below again, only to see Aizen reaching behind himself. And the only sensible thing he had to say, which he regretted as soon as it had left his mouth, “Condom?” 

 

“Wouldn’t that defeat the purpose?”

 

“Right...” that was his task indeed. Although he had meant in an entirely different sort of protection, since with so many men in the house that had their way with Aizen. Especially someone as suspicious as his mentor... Before he remembered, duh, they were Shinigami. Their bodies weren’t as weak as a humans’ and not as susceptible for any disease either.

 

That was stupid indeed. And he immediately tried to be of more help by taking over the task of rubbing their cocks together. It would be the first time that he had someone else’s cock in his hand, but Aizen was faster. So he didn’t even have time to reach in that direction before he was grabbed so he was positioned exactly...to enter. 

 

And the breach into the other’s ass had him suddenly forgetting his qualms about touching Aizen, because he grabbed unto the brunet’s hips, fingernails digging into skin as Aizen slowly shifted down.

 

It felt so fucking good that he broke away from their kiss to look up into the ceiling for an intake of breath. Although he was practically sighing out in pleasure constantly... His skin was suddenly also sticky with sweat, or that might have been the case all along, and he was just now paying closer attention to the reactions of his body.

 

He just now realised what he had missed all along, and he really didn't know why, -except for the fact that he had no time in between saving the world- since if this is what if felt like all the time, then he had missed out on quite a bit.

 

He was a lot more bold as well, driven by his instincts almost, because he urged Aizen to move a little. Although that didn’t help when Aizen squeezed his muscles down below in a tight vice and pushed his hands back down on the sheets in a clear sign to stop that.

 

“I set the pace.”

 

Well, he had let the other lead the whole time, but now that he more or less was okay with taking over. His hips were practically itching to thrust,...yet he obeyed Aizen’s command anyways. 

 

And when the other finally moved, his grip returned to Aizen’s waist immediately, just so he had something to hold on to as that tight sheath around his cock squeezed him all over in constant motions.

 

With every roll of Aizen’s hips it became harder to just stay motionless, so he let his forehead rest against the chest that acted as some sort of pillar on top of him. Because the need to pull the other closer was becoming urgent. And the Hogyoku felt actually quite cool against his temple...

 

“So good...”

 

Hands returned to his shoulders in reaction, which had Ichigo encircling Aizen’s waist completely, so the illusion that he could steer the brunet’s pace was somehow there. He unconsciously also wanted a taste of Aizen’s skin, so nibbling his way up to about the general direction of the other’s neck, had him finally succeeding in getting a moan out of the one on top of him, besides Aizen’s gasps.

 

He felt an underlining desire to just sink his teeth... _‘Claim what’s yours.’_

 

The salty taste of Aizen’s skin, the noises the brunet was making as he nipped harder, and the feeling of those hips speeding up, encasing his cock almost constantly, had him just ready to... _‘Bite!’_

 

But all his teeth did, was scrape along the surface before the implication of his Hollow weighed through, along with Urahara’s warning in the back of his mind, “No!” and he wrenched himself away from the temptation by letting himself fall back against his sheets.

 

He had better control of himself than that...

 

Besides, all of the sensations were long since over stimulating him, since he could only register the other riding him hard at that point, before he just burst.

 

His first orgasm with someone else was just...heavenly. And he allowed Aizen to move on topof him for a minute longer, until the bliss of his release finally cleared his mind, and forced him to put a halt to Aizen’s motions, since he became sensitive all over again.

 

He was only just trying to regain his breath as Aizen panted out a, “What?” Though answering still took too much of his energy and he just motioned in the direction of his nether regions.

 

“You came already?”

 

Already? He had had difficulty keeping it at bay for so long... Aizen should have just hurried up.

 

In fact, he hadn’t really minded the brunet’s need at all.

 

_‘An Alpha just takes, he doesn’t give!’_

 

That was actually quite selfish of him, and he resolved to give the brunet a hand, but it was ignored once again as Aizen just got off of him.

 

Too bad that tight heat had to leave so soon. Which brought the question to mind, “When can we do that again?” they had to practice, right?

 

Aizen chuckled almost condescendingly. It sounded so mean, after that he just gracefully slid off of his bed, retied the towel around his waist -even though there was an obvious bulge betraying he wasn’t finished yet- and finally told him, “When you gain some stamina.”

 

Ouch...

 

The brunet glanced just once more at him, before leaving his room.

 

Well, he wasn’t about to let that put a damper on his mood. He felt a little too comfortable to care.

 

-0-

 

Virgins... they had no stamina whatsoever.

 

And it left Sousuke wanting...

 

Although, he had to admit that he had underestimated Ichigo’s girth, so it took a little bit longer for himself to relax sufficiently. The younger had an impressive length after all, the biggest yet that he had had the pleasure to get acquainted with. Not that size mattered, the most important part was how to use that girth...

 

How disappointing that Ichigo lacked in that department. Though with his advice, Ichigo might practice a little more.

 

He was about to head to the bathroom -for a shower once again, this time cold- when he saw Grimmjow almost lurking in the dark hallway. Those blue eyes practically reflected back due to the light that seeped through an opened door.

 

The perfect timing to tease his former Espada.

 

And the closer he came to Grimmjow, the louder that rumble in his Espada’s chest got.

 

What was that about growling dogs...or was it barking dogs...whatever the case, he approached the jealous Sexta.

 

When he stopped right beside the other, he could seemingly hear the other sniffing the air.

 

Oh, yes, Grimmjow was starved of Ichigo’s attention. 

 

“Do you smell him on me, hmm?”

 

He was certain to get a response in the form of a snort before the blue haired man would stomp out of the hallway.

 

What he didn’t expect though was to be crushed to the wall by a hand around his neck.

 

The ferocity of Grimmjow’s instincts that made itself known by the long nails digging into his skin had him just slightly on edge. Though it also made his erection all the more pronounced against the flimsy towel.

 

Especially, when he felt Grimmjow nuzzling into his neck, the area where Ichigo had paid extra attention to. It had him literally holding his breath, just so as to avoid the wrath of those sharp canines. 

 

Unfortunately, that thrill was over too soon, when Grimmjow flung him aside, which had him crashing into a heap on the floor as his Espada strode out. 

 

His beating heart was suddenly loud in the dark hallway, along with the painful sensation of his throbbing erection.

 

Maybe it was going to be a hot shower after all, because he needed to get that off of his mind first... 


End file.
